The sand clock
by shade.08.love.ota
Summary: When they encountered again Naruto feelings swirled in confusion. Two years have passed and Kaoru returned to his life like a woman, a mother and a friend. However, he don't know why Gaara is sad about it, Konoha is her home... right? AU. OC are mine, slight references of some concepts I found interesting. Continuation of Black Tide.
1. Chapter 1

Pain. It was the only thing I could register at a time like this. The light from the tunnel was flickering, just like my heartbeat. Breathing was becoming a difficult task, even so I continued running through the cold cavern. I wasn't entirely sure if they will appear soon. I stumbled to the ground, too tired to move for now, but my heart refused to calm down. I heard it, sounds of a fight in the distance, and I forced myself to stand.

Ready to continue my path, crying in silence. I looked like a corpse already, with the tattered clothes and blood stained shirt. My thoughts drove me to my daughter, if I have known this would happen, then I will have tell her how much I loved her, how sorry I felt for everything. _At least she will be safe_ , I keep repeating to myself. I just knew she will live and that was all it matters in the end. _It's my fault, I wasn't strong enough to keep our legacy safe._

I couldn't do anything to save anyone but I had to fight, my daughter needed time. The worst thing would be that, I failed the promise I made to my own mother, so many things left to say and this could be my last resort. Now running for my life in the remains of what used to be our home. I had one last thing to do, my last chance to explain everything.

I heard a deep shout and cried harder, I knew that sound so well, but we made a promise. Cleaning my face, running more, chasing the soft light at the end. I cletched even harder the last token of my dear husband, an old wristband with carved patterns. My stubborn nature refused to believe that I lost him forever. With that in mind I focused more of my chakra in this item and made quick hand seals. I made it to the open gate when the breeze changed, he appeared in front of me in the cold night of the desert, there was no turning back now. His long cape hovering like an ultimatum, I couldn't see his face or anything else but I knew it was now or never.

The coldness in his voice was unmistakable. "Tired of pointless games?"

"What do you think?" My voice was hoarse, tired but I didn't want to die with more regrets.

Silence. The moon was ironically the only thing I wanted to see right now. When was the last time I glanced at the sky like this? It took a lot of effort to not flinch when he took my chin in his rough hand and made me look at him.

The only thing I could see was one dark eye and spiked hair, surrounded by a swirled mask. I collapsed on his knees, I appeared weak but I didn't cared. A beast who stole from me so much in one night, he won't take my daughter . I barely felt his hand in my collarbone, dizziness assaulted my senses.

"My patience won't last. I have wasted too much time already. Where is my vessel?"

"Ju-just kill me, it is too late" I answered coughing blood, disgusted he left me fall. I had an opportunity, gathering what was left of my chakra in my bloody fingers I draw the seal in my wrists. He laughed of course but I didn't cared.

"Still fighting… such a pity, as if you can hurt me with simple jutsus"

"Who said … it was for you" Before he could stop me a bright scarlet light came from the seal. As my vision began to blur and cold air tickled my face, the wristband disappeared and my heart stopped at last. Smiling because I knew that in the end, he didn't win the prize.

* * *

Kaoru wake up panting hard clutching her head. It was prickling from the inside. How many times will that dream will molest her? She had no idea. Green eyes looked at the little window near the living room, outside the sky was painted with clear blue patches and soft traces of light. Her head still bothered her, drumming as if that dream wanted to fly out of her head. Turning she noticed her surroundings for the first time. Oh, how did I get here? Her back arched, a grunt of discomfort as she stretched her tired limbs until a voice made her jump.

"Are you alright?"

Kaoru felt her jumping heart drum as she turned and fixed her hair and face with fast movements. Shame of being caught by him. Gaara stood with curious blue foggy eyes, portraying a single plain clear almond shirt and brown pants. She had seen him few times so casual, it was a welcome sight compared to his usual stiff posture.

"Yeah, mm… just… felt asleep I think... wait… what time is it?" Kaoru pausing while moving around her legs, waking up fully.

"Bed-time… he is waiting already" Gaara continued walking to the fridge, taking a plate with grapes and taking a bowl of flakes above the oven. "Do you want some?" He asked while opening a bag with bread.

"Yes, thank you… let me help" Kaoru already felt her headache subside, taking the bowls she turned around, Gaara followed silently as they climbed the stairs, and entered the room where her boy was waiting.

The little bundle of orange tackled her, almost making the food fall. He apologized and took his bowl, running to his bed. She smiled, letting Gaara pass and close the door. The boy with casual clothes with brown bright eyes was full of energy, he patted a spot besides him and Gaara took his place there. A common habit they had developed, this was her favorite time of her day.

"You're late! But I was nice and waited enough…" the young boy complained.

"Not so fast little man" Kaoru took a sit in the bed near his covered feet. Glancing at Gaara who was quietly munching grapes"How was he today?"

Gaara took a moment, glancing at the boy whose eyes were fully set on him, she grinned as his boy fidgeted.

"He got distracted again, Matsuri had to intervene…" Kaoru laughed, fully knowing why his boy was turning red.

"But I improved, please it was just…" He attempted to cover up, but she continued eating slowly while waiting for him to stop mumbling.

"I know exactly what it is… just for this time Yue" She poked his forehead, he pouted, the blush still in place. Gaara tilted his head in curiosity, I had to contain, like before, the desire to reveal Yue little secret. Yue took some grapes from Gaara with a slight angry scowl, the young Kazekage just lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. He was too oblivious for his own good.

"So, what story do you want to hear?" A question to successfully drive his attention away.

"Oh! I don't know… something new…"

"New… How about I told you of Konoha best kept secret?" Even Gaara looked interested, Yue was already grinning.

"What is it? Tell me!"

"Well, every ninja has something special behind his skills. Kakashi Hatake, the copycat ninja is one of the most skilled and intelligent, Anko Mitarashi the serpent mistress has a knack for being a bit crazy… but our Hokage was the most powerful of all." I paused to set aside the empty plate

"But every ninja has a secret… I discovered the old man, Hiruzen Sarutobi most embarrassing one by accident." Yue clutched the blanket in anticipation, Gaara already finished his fruit and was listening attentively.

"I was a little girl then… We were on the forest playing hide and seek, Naruto was very good at it. Therefore I got lost at one moment, but I heard a sharp noise, it was hurting my ears. I followed the sound to stop it and end up near a river, there I found an old man. Wrinkled face, blowing a bamboo flute… it took me a second to get… he was making that horrible noise."

"The Hokage… playing a flute?" Gaara asked intrigued, trying to imagine the scene. Yue was laughing and puffing his chest proudly.

"But it's very easy! How can't he do that?" Kaoru ruffled Yue hair, it made him quiet.

"Well, that was not the end of it… because there was Akane-san, she was pulling his ear, scolding him like a little child."

"Your guardian… scolding the Hokage?" Gaara continued asking again to himself, the tone of pure wonder was kind of cute.

"Poor man… Akane was your mom?"

"No, but she was a good woman… it's a bit sad you could not meet her." Kaoru said a bit sad, but grinned for him.

"But I will meet your friends, right?" Yue asked curiously.

"I hope so, you'll like Naruto-kun. He is…" She was interrupted by him.

"Fun, strong, brave… yeah yeah. You have said that so many times, I won't believe it until I meet him." Yue glanced at Gaara with seriousness before replying "Uncle Gaara, do you like Kaoru's teammates?"

Kaoru waited in silence. She wasn't so surprised by his question, Yue admired Gaara most of the time. She couldn't blame him, they were safe thanks for his hospitality and he was already doing a great favor to her just training Yue. Her concerns for his safety diminished knowing he was in good hands.

"Naruto is… very important to me." Gaara admitted softly, I smiled. Of course he would, it made her happy he considered Naruto an important friend. "I didn't meet Sakura-san or Sasuke-san, but…" His gaze found her green orbs, he surprised her with a very little sincere grin. It was like feeling the first ray of sun in the morning. A sensation purely innocent, but his admission was enough for me to regard him with fondness.

"I know how close they're for Kaoru, that is enough for me"

Again, the Kazekage left her thinking of her team and she wished to know how they were doing. Would Naruto be back already? Will Sakura be waiting for her as well in Konoha? Or she was still mad at her? Will Sasuke… be alright? A lot of things have happened, she wanted to meet everyone but before that, she had to finish her task here in Suna.

"Thanks…" Yue yawn was a sign for us to leave, I touched his cheek, caressing with my thumb softly as I looked at his brown eyes. "Rest well, you have to be ready for your big day…"

"I know…" He made himself comfortable, we were at the door when his voice stopped us. "Good night"

"Goodnight" Gaara answered, closing the door. Kaoru turned to him, with the empty plates in her hands and asked "Mind if I take this first?"

"No, I'll wait on my room"

It didn't took much time before Kaoru entered his room, he was already on the bed with his eyes closed. She started the usual ritual, biting her lip and drawing on her wrist the symbol of the moon, turning his wristband as well, touching the matching symbol. She focused her Reishi Rope and the connection glowed brightly. Feeling the usual protest from Shukaku inside him, trying to push her away. Inside his realm there was no live beyond darkness, it was like a cold cage forgotten of light but Isamu was there.

The Soul King was waiting outside the barrier surrounding the bars, he was a head taller, his hair as long that it touched his hips, silver shone like flames and scarlet eyes firmly set between her and the racoon spirit.

"He seems to be accepting his fate more peacefully these days" Isamu commented looking at the pair of golden iris behind the bars.

"Well, until I find a way for Gaara to sleep without our assistance at night… I don't think he will stop trying to get out" Kaoru said while putting more of her Reishi in the barrier.

"At least it won't be that hard once the ceremony is held… aren't you excited?" Isamu asked with curiosity while butterflies surrounded the place, their radiance making it seem like it was the night sky. Shukaku stopped grunting and his orbs looked up.

"More or less. Yue…"

"You chose him, it's up to him" Isamu cut her speech, he had a cocky grin as if daring her to challenge her own faith. Kaoru didn't answer, when she finished filling the barrier, she noticed Shukaku curled at ease, still watching the lights of the butterflies.

"I think… you have to go now. See you tomorrow Hime"

Kaoru blinked repeatedly, she was back in Gaara's room. Not willing to move until she heard his soft breathing, it was a soothing sight. He was resting, it took a long way to get here but she was glad for the efforts. Now it was easy to notice how much sleeping changed his face. Temari had said his red hair had a healthy air, and his eyes more bright.

However, her heart always lead her to remember her friends with him. Gaara silent nature similar to Sasuke, blue eyes and shyness like Naruto, a hidden passion of beliefs she discovered in their chats that made her think of Hinata. Even in his fighting style sometimes Kaoru thought of Sakura, the stronger the spirit the harder a punch.

She barely noticed her hand still clutching his wristband. Quickly releasing it. No, Gaara was much more. Not a source of resemblance and nostalgy because he had been… a hope. When they arrived with barely food to survive and a poisoned Yue in her arms. She almost went crazy, but he had received them with little to no reason of trust. No matter what others said, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro had supported them. She stood, ready to leave him rest, just watching him one last time.

Kaoru knew soon she will go back to Konoha, almost everything was ready. But in her heart she was sure… she will miss Suna just the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru wake up with another headache. She felt the sweat on her forehead, it was starting to bother her. At least this will be the last day that dream will bother her, or so she hoped.

The door opened, footsteps closed the gap and the cold hand touching her forehead was refreshing. She turned to met Temari tired gaze.

"Another nightmare?" She asked softly, trying to cover the somnolent tone.

"I'm sorry, did I wake him up?" Kaoru turned, ready to leave her bed. She stretched to fully wake up and walked to the old wardrobe searching her clothes.

"No, but Gaara said to check on you. He just left a bowl for us" Temari replied sitting on her bed while Kaoru went to the side bathroom to clean herself quickly with a towel.

"He could not sleep again?" Kaoru asked as she took off her clothes off and the cold water created goosebumps.

"That's not it. He just got up early, he already took the little rascal with him so don't worry" Temari voice was strong enough, she didn't closed the door knowing it was unnecessary. She smiled relieved and wiped out the remaining water from her body.

"Ok, thanks... I'll be down in a minute" She said putting a fishnet chest cover and her scarlet shirt with a low neckline.

"Yeah, be quick before Kankuro wake and stole your food." Kaoru heard Temari said and when she put her shorts she realized she left her skirt aside. Leaving the bathroom to look for it she heard Temari laugh at her.

"Ugh, just go already" Kaoru said embarrassed, yet Temari laugh persisted all the way to the stairs. Echoing in the silent room, finishing clothing she put her old wristband first. Then, went to the other bureau retrieving her weapon case, attaching it to the golden waistband around her hips, besides her Konoha band. Then she adjusted the weights on her legs , putting her sandals she went down feeling fresh.

Temari was on the table already picking from her bowl, Kaoru took a sit in front of her and munched the contents. Smiling when she tasted the sweet traces of apple juice in the bottom. Kankuro yawn loudly and took the last bowl scoffing.

"Apples... I hate apples."

"Don't eat then, not my problem" Temari said smiling, Kaoru was savouring her portion, Kankuro inspected her bowl and pouted.

"Not fair... she gets flakes, mine is JUST apples" He reluctantly munched them and scowled to her.

"You're such a baby... jealous he LIKES us more than you?" Temari mocked him with a huge malicious grin, Kaoru silently enjoyed this morning routine.

"That's not true! I think you set me up" Kankuro pointed out angry, Kaoru finished up and took her plate to wash while they continued fighting each other. Oh, I forgot. Did he took his lunch? She walked to the fridge and smiled. The bento was gone. Thank you Gaara...

"Don't be a PIG!" Suddenly Temari shouted and Kankuro grunted in pain, turning to see him caressing the bump in his head.

"I just said..."

"Don't make me hit you again" Temari vein almost pooped out.

"What is going on?" Kaoru asked unsure of what lead Temari to punish his brother this time.

"Nothing... come on we have work to do." She paused and threatened Kankuro "YOU... will clean this floor BEFORE you go or else" Kankuro just nodded but I waved at him feeling pity for the scared face he had.

* * *

Gaara finally had some free time to spend out of his office. Walking leisurely as he passed his people, some politely nodding and others waving at him. The mood had improved over time and he was glad they were actually motivated in their work. His feet brought the Kazekage in direction of the botanical garden base, while he passed the murmurs began to increase, it had been a recurrent event that didn't took his attention until he hear some whispers.

"...so nice to be around her! She is very patient and caring"

"do you think she will say yes?"

"Man, she is so out of your league"

"It's just that she is very beautiful..."

"Those legs and that chest... man I want to jump..."

The man mouth was covered in sand, their friends frozen like marble once they turned and found their Kazekage behind them. Gaara didn't appreciated anyone being disrespectful to someone he know, especially Naruto's teammate. He just had to remind them to keep their thoughts to themselves, and send them to patrol. Once they were gone he opened the crystal door, they were another 4 people there in uniform but one highly contrasted their surroundings.

The previous comments came forward to his mind, stared he tried to critically recall physical differences. The Konoha kunoichi had grown a bit taller, not much to reach him, maybe similar to Temari. Her hair growth longer, reaching her hips when she was relaxed but when she worked tied two long strands with one golden piece of metal. The girlish face was replaced with an air of soft elegance, her almond skin a bit more tanned almost like leather. Still the sun had not tarnished her natural color, maybe what contrasted his past image and the actual person was... the obvious notion she was a woman. Curves that could not be hidden, hard to ignore now. Temari is a woman too. Gaara reflected, while looking them work along the table, Kaoru retrieving seeds, soil, bottles, and everything she encountered around.

They were so focused listening to the raven haired kunoichi neither had noticed his presence yet. Curious he approached silently, her voice had an edge of excitement and wonder as she explained "It's important to not mix more than 5" She took 5 seeds and put them in a tiny stone bowl "Then mix just a half of the emulsion we have prepared and grind slowly" With expert hands demonstrating the movements and the force it had to be done "We have to achieve a texture similar to the red bowl I have here, if not add just a spoon of emulsion, it will be enough" Kaoru passed the stone bowl to the young man at her side and he continued working on it. She took the finished bowl and the bag of herbs and water. "Here I need perfect focus, Ari and Tsume your work starts here. Once we mix the herbs with our formula..."

"Ka-Kaoru-sama I was wondering..." Another man at her left asked while taking a glance at the water on the table "We have not fully mastered our Futon jutsu, I'm not sure how can we freeze..." He was punched by another girl with grown short hair "Talk for yourself, I can do it... don't mind him Kaoru-sama"

She smiled softly leaving the tools aside "It's a team practice for you, but if you don't feel like it. Maybe I can ask someone else help, but If you need more practice I'm sure that I can ask Horoki-san for help. Would you prefer that?" Gaara lifted an eyebrow, he had heard rumors before but watching one of them being true was strange. Not that it was bad, but usually rumors tended to be overly dramatic.

The personal smiled and bowed, truly grateful and the atmosphere was so calm, it felt safe. He contemplated then if maybe this was the reason Temari had not received a similar attention. His sister wasn't exactly nice to anyone she did not like, she was strange at times but he did not felt the same safe aura around her. It was like you could told anything to Kaoru and be sure she won't take any advantage. Why? He thought. Maybe he will never know for sure.

Finally her green eyes meet him in surprise, soon she grinned and excused herself from them after leaving few commands to work on. He pretended not to care when the little group started whispering and focused his attention on the little kunoichi in front of him.

"I'm so happy to see you. Thank you so much, I thought for a second he left without his lunch again..." She took out the pair of gloves and kept them aside in her pocket.

Gaara nodded, not comfortable to talk with people around. Besides he was just taking a break, there was no reason to cut short a nice stroll. The raven tilted her head and a second later of watching him she pulled slightly his red sleeve and walked to the door saying "Hope you are hungry, I have a whim for adventure!" She was almost out when she turned, like remembering something "Oh, please once you finish leave everything in place. Don't over work yourselves" Their agreement was all she needed and Gaara followed knowing where her feet will lead them.

* * *

Gaara left his fork in the empty plate, glancing at her female companion who was munching a piece of sweet red buns. The little establishment, private and amiable to pass the time enjoying the light sun and the breeze, the heat didn't felt as bad. "I like this buns, sure you don't want one?" He denied politely, she sighed but grinned softly. No, he won't say he prefered the strange sweet she prepared that Temari was obsessed and Kankuro could not reply or stole.

"Gaara... do you think he will... you know... have luck?" Kaoru asked, a little frown of worry in her face. He was expecting her nerves to emerge since last week, not today.

"I do. It will be his first, he is stubborn enough" Gaara waited for her reaction, her features relaxed and sighed in relief.

"Thank you... you're more reliable than Kankuro insight."

"Technically, this is our first official ceremony." Gaara reminded her, taking some money and leaving it near his plate.

"I know, but... I'm still nervous. Hika said I could do it, but... I don't want to scare him. Or fright everybody, or made someone explode, what if he decides to.." Gaara had to stop her rambling, the easy and fast way he discovered months ago was to simply touch her wrist with his fingers. It always worked, she jumped and blinked, then blushed and bowed. It almost made him grin, her reactions more open and natural. Curiosity to know how much could she resist until she finally fight back.

"Someday you will get tired of me. I swear... how embarrassing" Kaoru still blushing, eating the last portion of bun and glancing outside in the sky. He noticed the sunset, time was almost up, he had to go back to his office, retrieve his attire, then go to the underground. His companion had put money as well in the table and stood up.

"Guess I see you later." She bowed and both went out in separate ways.

* * *

Usually he did not mind the sound in his home, it was a welcomed change from silence. This was one of those times Gaara wondered why did his siblings had to be so loud. Often their bickering did not bothered him but it was one of those moments when he just failed to understand what was the big issue.

Temari had her usual scowl, Kankuro was looking at him with incredulity, or so he thought. Both had a blush on their faces and were trying to explain at the same time, of course he did not get anything from such nonsense. His sister was the one who shut up Kankuro and asked again.

"Ok, maybe we just misheard you… so Gaara, ask again"

He sighed and said "I… don't want to repeat myself" Gaara was feeling like he might be stepping on something very dangerous. Not that it would stop Temari temper, he faced her fierce eyes.

"Don't even think about it… if I heard you right, this will be a huge headache" His brother said, glancing at Temari with caution, she was the most perturbed of both.

"Gaara, just tell me… what exactly do you think when Kaoru is around?" She asked with a gentler tone.

"She attracts attention, I had to shut men who were disrespectful, maybe I have to ask for Hikaru help on that matter" That was an idea he had for weeks, it was a bit exhausting to act like a bodyguard, but nonetheless he did it for her sake.

"Not that! I mean, why did you have to ask about women?" Temari said with a slight blush, Kankuro had an expectant face, he was just not sure why the topic was so strange for them.

"I… try to understand what is different on her. Besides the physical traits a woman has, I don't get why… she's unique"

Well, it was the best way he could put his musings. Obviously it was not enough for Temari, she made him sit on his bed, Kankuro and her clearly had more to say.

"And I thought you just were blind … my brother is growing" Kankuro grinned strangely, Temari hit his face angry.

"Don't dare to taint him!" His sister turned to him and was biting her lip, that was new.

"Ok, we will make it simple for you. What do you felt different with Matsuri and Kaoru?"

Gaara though long and hard, placing his words on sensations he had, preparing his impression for them.

"Matsuri feels like she needs protection, sometimes it is overwhelming the attention she places on me. But I think she is a good student." Temari nodded, Kankuro was listening, that encouraged him to continue. "Kaoru is… safe"

He waited, but neither answered. Until Kankuro said "Safe… is that all you have to say?"

Gaara was not… fond to elaborate because even he did not fully describe it. Temari eyes waited, he felt the pressure of that gaze. "I don't know, it just… felt safe to be around. It's easy talking with her."

Honestly, it wasn't like that at first. It took like 3 months for him to open himself to her, nothing hard when she was the one that sometimes encouraged him to do something else than looking at the moon in his insomnia. She offered to teach him cook, he denied at first until she mentioned Naruto was quite good at it. Gaara was not the fast learned but Kaoru did not lose her patience, and sometimes talked about his blond friend cooking experience. It encouraged him to do better, those were the first good impressions in his mind.

"She is… a gentle mother" That was no secret. He was one of the few people she revealed how they found Yue. The first time he heard her voice struggle, but she did not cry. That was why he decided to trust her. How he learned from their interactions and her longing glaze at Yue, her her eyes craved for him to call her… mother. She already felt like that, but the boy was reluctant.

"She… is loyal" It was something he learned when she told her stories to Yue at night. It was strange in a sense that her loyalty was directed to individuals, not a village. Not that he could imagine her turning rouge and dispel Konoha secrets, loyalty for her was personal. If not, how could she continue trusting her teammate, Sasuke Uchiha. The boy who decided to follow Orochimaru. For that reason he stepped forward to vouch for them, once the council tried to kick them out.

Gaara realized the kunoichi from Konoha was similar to Naruto. She had a way with people, just being honest. Temari hand on his shoulder returned him to his room, she had a different face, a strange combination of happy and doubt. Kankuro was crying, trying to cover his face looking elsewhere, not sure what to think about it.

"Gaara… I think you already know the difference" Gaara made a face, if he knew he won't be asking them. Temari sighed and smiled.

"When you get it, please tell me. I want to see the face of that lazy friend of hers once I spill the news" His sister was grinning with delight. Kankuro tears were gone, he scoffed and rebutted

"That won't help at all… he won't notice you even if you transformed on a pretty woman" Gaara had the slight impression Kankuro liked to be punched around by her sister. Is that what people call a masochist?

"Ugh, I swear Kankuro… you have just crazy ideas. As if I will like a scrawny, lazy and boring man like that Nara"

Kankuro then smiled to both, he put a hand in his shoulder and whispered "I totally support you, go for it my little brother. Just be sure she is not already taken"

Taken? He was left thinking once both parted to dress up for the night. Just what did they were thinking? Gaara asked himself if he will understand his siblings. Now he had to do another research, because how could someone take a person exactly? He doubted that Konoha would take kindly if the Kazekage took captive two shinobi.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaara had been here many times before, but none of those made justice of the beauty before. This underground city had been successfully restored, after so much work from him and the village it was not only habitable but surrounded with life and warm. From his position high in the sacred sanctuary he could see his people united in amiable expectation. The few lanterns surrounding the place could not compare to the natural light of the shining rocks of the massive cave where the city was hidden.

It gave the impression to be looking at the real star sky, music played in the background, a soft tune of drums mainly. His sight went even far, near the buildings and houses were surrounded by stands and food. What captured most of his attention was the magnificent lake and the green vegetation, that was the part that strongly lifted the spirit of the village because here... they discovered harvest was possible. Finally a resource of food, plants, water and herbs in which his people could rely on, something they could own.

None of it would have happened without the arrival of the three people situated in the sanctuary podium at his feet. While he walked down the stairs in his Kazekage garb his eyes could not hide the gratefulness. Kaoru was already waving slowly, her attire had changed a white dress garment he had not seen before, decorated with a little golden crown, her arms painted in golden stripes like following a circular pattern. The taller and older of them, a silver haired man with golden eyes brightly shining as ambers, had a similar attire in white but his chest completely uncovered, similar golden stripes with a slight similarity of a seal but different all the same, Hikaru a young shinobi of 18 years old nodded in his direction politely and pushed forward the younger boy.

The most distinctive feature was his orange pumpkin hair, clear brown eyes that rivaled maple leafs in autumn, a handsome boy of 11 years old who puffed out his covered chest being brave before him. At this moment the little boy who had grown something meaningful, was proving to be a warrior, more than a simple shinobi. Gaara offered the bowl he had been caring to Kaoru, she painted with her finger his hands, chanting softly.

What did she said? was unknown. It felt thrilling, anticipation of what was to come. When she finished, the music started to play. Softly, like fire ambers it started to grow. Kaoru hand touched gently her chest, slowly the purple reishi engulfed her and witnessed the most intriguing thing. Her purple aura fully surrounded her and separated from her, taking for of a man he had not meet before.

He was young almost as tall like him, his features hidden on a white mask but scarlet fire eyes give the impression he could see much more. In white regal clothes as if he were a noble, everything in him screamed power. Yet it did not felt like a treat, his red orbs turned to him, Kaoru nodded for him to come. Trusting her they stood the three side by side facing the crowd, Hikaru and Yue kneeled before them.

"It had been a long time, isn't it?" The man said directly to the two boys. Hikaru stood, Yue didn't move.

"Indeed." Hikaru followed Kaoru example and besides him another person appeared, a woman just as regal, who bowed in respect. His people murmured in wonder, they were just as perplexed like him. When they had arranged for a ceremony, he did not exactly knew what to expect. Kaoru and the man faced the crowd, she paused the music with a motion of her hand and began her speech.

"Some of you already know me, maybe others still don't trust me. However, this night I'm making a pledge for everyone." She looked at her right, where his councilman were watching with slight mistrust, except for Baki who was grinning.

"When I came here, it was the trust and kindness of your Kazekage that let me realize one thing I could do for this place I once called my home." She touched Yue head softly, he finally looked up to them. Excitement and curiosity as he watched entranced the newcomers, but Kaoru took his hand and the boy followed her forward.

"For generations, the people of my clan lived here. Secluded from the world, with the sole protection of the Soul King" She turned around, the man walked forward next to her.

"He is Isamu, the responsible one who built this place" His people were silent, just like him. Gaara studied the spirit with new eyes, the pieces of the puzzle made sense now. Why she understood how it felt to be a host. Why she managed to hold Shukaku just to make him sleep.

"People of Suna, it's because of my Hime that I extend this… invitation." Isamu strong voice demanded attention.

"As a token of gratitude for everyone who had restored the life that was taken years ago. I offer you this sacred place. I'll continue to protect you, all I ask is… loyalty to me and my Hime." That statement had a quick response from one of the elders of his council, he stepped forward not caring to hide his anger.

"Are you asking to betray our own Kazekage, what kind of foolishness is this? I knew something was fishy, Konoha ninja can't be trusted no matter what they do. Our Kage is younger, blinded by a vixen fa…" He didn't finished his sentence, Gaara had to blink repeatedly in astonishment watching the spirit woman whose hand disappeared in the head of the man. He was completely frozen in place. The crowd whispering, Gaara had to made them silent, because the old man was still alive. It was like a silent button, one he would like to know how to turn on.

"I'm sorry Isamu-sama, but I don't take kindly disrespect, especially to our lady" The woman said, returning to her spot.

"Don't misunderstand. I get how you live on. What I ask is that… whoever takes a step forward and pledged loyalty, will not lay a finger on my Hime. This ceremony is not just an introduction, it's an initiation for anyone that wishes to revive the clan again. They will prove themselves to me, I will have the final word of whom will be the next guardians"

Gaara could not hold his surprise. They were extending too much, their home, their protection… everything just because Kaoru asked. A woman who wasn't even from his village, she turned, blushing from all the attention and he just was at lost of what to say. The King slowly glanced at the boy whom Gaara had trained, he didn't think it will be for something this serious.

Yue silenced the crowd as he stood and faced the King with seriousness, just glancing from time to time to his student Matsuri who was on the first line clutching the arm of another girl in a dead grip.

"Isamu-sama, I will take the challenge" He said with a strong voice, Gaara felt proud at his determination. The King nodded, Kaoru smiled. Shiori stepped forward, long red hair on a high ponytail danced as she took her position in front of him, with a wave she put her own mask with a twisted smile and golden eyes burning from the inside.

"Touch her mask at least one time, anything is allowed. Good luck" Isamu grinned, crossing his arms and moved backwards. Soon Shiori launched a flame so huge he feared the crowd that was near, but surprised gasps made him realize that Hikaru had made a barrier, keeping safe his people. The young boy speed enhanced and engaged with the regal woman with a fierce taijutsu, she stopped every single hit.

The raven kunoichi who was playing with her hair as Yue continued, persisting and at times he got close to touch her mask. Changing tactics the boy prepared a trap, Kaoru jumped excited watching him do five clones, each one with a water whip and moved in tandem surrounding her opponent from afar.

"Gaara! Did you see that? He might be a prodigy!" The joy in her voice was contagious, still he did not understand the excitement.

"Isn't a clone normal for his age?" Gaara asked curiously.

"A shadow clone, yes. But he created 5 soul clones! Do you know how much time it took me to create one!? It's not fair!" She pouted, yet her smile was broad. Intriguing, he knew the basic elements of Reishi or soul clones from their past talks. He felt his heart jump when Yue did a move he taught him. Feeling his chest beat as he finally cornered the spirit woman, and touched her mask.

Yue released his clones and was breathing hard, but his joy was palpable. Brown eyes gazing at him with gratitude, blushing cheeks as he was surrounded by Kaoru. Covering his face on her chest, but she was so delighted he could not help but step forward and touch Yue head.

Proud. Would be the effect his smile had, because it was like it was for him alone, like he… craved his approval.

With the barrier gone the cheers of excitement and curiosity loud and clear. Isamu approached, Kaoru detached herself and pushed him forward to the soul king. He had a more open expression unlike before, his voice was enough to silence the crowd.

"I recognize you now… Sakamoto son" Gaara noticed him flinch, but Isamu continued. "Hereby, I will concede his past general to you. Isamu held Yue hand and both were surrounded with a tender blue glow, as he touched his chest with his free hand a cerulean butterfly appeared, the king whispered something and it flew straight to Yue chest. A second later it manifested next to him a woman, older in appearance compared to Shiori. Short cerulean straight hair and golden eyes, delicate, powerful, not expressive. Wearing white pants, a long cape that covered her frame and a crown of something peculiar, like marble without shine, texture rough with holes yet beautiful.

The woman knelt in respect in silence.

"Yue, I officially appoint you as the guardian of the water dragon Harumi. May the life smile for your future together"

The cerulean woman, Harumi stood and bowed to Yue. Gaara got distracted feeling Kaoru hand on his wrist. Clutching it softly, her green eyes looked more brightly, unshed tears of emotion he understood.

"My King, Hime… a pleasure" the woman bowed, her voice soft and respectful.

Gaara was surprised when they stepped forward the group he had seen with Kaoru on the botanic garden.

"We have some brave candidates!" Hikaru grinned, crossing his arms leisurely.

"Ari… Tsume...Hinta?" Kaoru was surprised, the group stood on the middle with nervousness, or so he thought.

"We… we would want to help." Ari, the younger girl from the trio spoke first. A blush evident for all.

"You… are really helpful, we want to do something this time" Hinta said a bit too quickly, looking between the ground and them.

"Maybe we are not… strong. Nonetheless we will try. It's a promise" Tsume the taller and blushing finished, the three bowed. Turning to asses Kaoru answer, she was too red to even talk. It was Hikaru that went to them and spoke.

"What do you think? Is it alright for both?" Golden eyes focused on them. Gaara was not opposed to their decision, he nodded.

"Ok, anyone else?" Murmurs again from the crowd, Hikaru waited but got impatient "Just to made it clear… Nothing bad will happen to you, on the contrary. You will feel the world different"

"What- what exactly will happen?" asked one man in the crowd

"I'll open the path of Reishi lay dormant on their heart. This will enable you feel a strong connection to those whom you choose to share your link. The power I bestow on you is not important for me… but your understanding that what was protected here was life and balance. The Higa clan fighted for it until its last breath, they didn't wanted pointless fights. What I'm giving is a chance to prove… your generation would be different." Isamu paused, his golden amber orbs meet blue. He grinned cockily in his direction.

"With a Kazekage like him… I'm betting it all. It's your decision, at the end it's your future"

Matsuri stepped forward with a determined expression "I'll do it. For Gaara-sama!" It was not the best argument, but it was honest. Soon few other people stepped forward. Hikaru, Kaoru and Yue did hand signs and bite their thumb. What he thought was a summoning jutsu turned to be completely different. They draw symbols around their wrist and their neck while Isamu glowed, little orbs of light color flew, butterflies surrounded the whole place. HE started to wonder if the whispers he was hearing were of his people or something else.

The butterflies disappeared one by one around his people, different reactions across the light with stirring sensation of calm.

Once everything was done Gaara observed the joy and amazement in the ones who decided to be part of such ritual. Even Matsuri, the bundle of non-stop chatter was speechless. Hikaru approached them as Kaoru talked with them. He was just too perplexed and curious, what did they feel to look so… happy? He didn't notice when the King itself was in front of him, the mask not bothering him at all.

"Thanks" He felt it was the only right thing to say.

"If your so grateful, I will like to hear the music again…" He said with an edge of familiar nostalgia.

"Music?" He was just… curious.

"It's one of the human creations that could not be tainted… Dance is also one of my favorites"

Gaara had to blink repeatedly after his admission, this was the first time they talked to each other. Just hearing stories from Kaoru about a loud, annoying, cocky grown up man with ego problems. Not exactly the image he was portraying now.

Once the atmosphere changed, the music played and the real celebration began. Moving from the temple to sit around the table arranged for them near the lake. Isamu was the only remaining spirit in the field with his eyes closed, like meditating near the musicians who were playing animatedly as the people danced and eat.

Hikaru was showing off a strange dance with his glowing fingers, Yue eyes did not wandered off from his movement, attentive while Matsuri at his side blushed in amazement.

He was with Kankuro and Temari observing everything while tasting the food. Temari laughed suddenly, Kankuro whistled and the young excited cries of children finally attracted his attention.

Kaoru had one baby on her arms, bugging eyes as he watched her freely laugh. No, he had not seen her laugh like that before. It was… no, he could not even describe what.

She was laughing, red cheeks, almost crying out of delight at the Soul king. With his mask gone he finally noticed the man behind, 4 little kids surrounded him. One girl tugging his hair, playing with it, caressing as if it were a cat. One little boy was crawling to his legs, content on tugging his shoes.

A more younger girl was making herself comfortable on his chest, yawning. Feeling her move to the side, Isamu put a hand to protect her. The black haired boy sit besides him and was talking non-stop, moving his arms excitedly.

"Without that mask, he looks almost human…" Temari made a comment, she took another piece of beef.

"Yeah, well… who would have though he will be a great toy" Kankuro paused. "The things went much better than we expected"

Oh, they did. Gaara was prepared to calm down the protest or fears that might had arouse but it did not happened.

"Well, she worked hard for it. Besides, it helped she managed to win over some friends"

The group from before was not too far, they were surrounded by curious villagers and a little group of children he had seen. The orphans were smiling and chatting, looking up to them, and it was no surprise because the trio after leaving the orphanage visited the young ones. He remembered Kaoru mention before something about a party and a permission request.

"Man, you have to repay her somehow… I don't care if she insist she don't want it" Kankuro said watching Kaoru pale at something the king said. She denied with fervent vigor.

"... Even I think it's just right" Temari sighed, lifting a curious eyebrow at her as she tried to escape with a baby in arms.

Gaara did not know what to do. They were right, but he was not sure how to do it. As he followed the peculiar chase of a king with a baby girl and his friend with other baby, disappearing among the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a hot day on Suna. With Temari and Hikaru gone, the reality of her soon departure from the Sand Village punched her gut. Her days are numbered, Kaoru looked up to the sky, sat on the rooftop of her temporal home feeling nostalgic. Tracing her oldwristband while the moon watched the life pass, she sighed. _Naruto._ Excitement and dread mixed up at the reunion to come. Curiosity, how much had he changed? _Will he recognize me?_

Playing with the loose strands of raven around her face soothed most of her anxiousness. She almost settled everything right here so… her homeland will be alright. Matsuri, will be the one in charge of the place and the people. The Kazekage apprentice is a quick learner and trustworth, with Gaara at her side there would not be problems. Or so she hoped.

She was reluctant to think of leaving one of her boys behind, Hikaru was more than capable but with his duties to Konoha it was impossible. Yue was another matter...

Pulling her own hair, she didn't like to think. She did it a lot alone. Kaoru… really needed a hug.

"You can't sleep?" The voice of Kankuro made her jump, he laughed, she blushed.

"Still as funny…" He took a sit besides her on the roof, avoiding her elbow. "Relax, what is it there to fear?"

"Really?" she paused in disbelief, then mimicked Hikaru's voice playfully "Tsunade-sama hope you don't miss us, guess what? We found a young boy from Kirigakure and decided to adopt him." Kaoru cut out the act "I… I will have to lie about him" No, she didn't liked lies. She was not good covering her feelings about it, but she had to.

"Is it that bad? I mean, if you don't want to go back…"

"No. don't say it…" She already had conflict leaving, there was an issue left.

"Hey. Gaara will be fine. You did enough already." Kankuro said sternly, she sighed. Sometimes being an open book was not so good, he was smiling with confidence. He might know then, it had to be why Gaara refused to come home at night.

"Sorry, I keep giving problems…"

"Don't worry, it's worth it. Just stop apologizing." He stood up and turned to leave "It get annoying… so just wait a bit more, they will be here soon"

As he disappeared, Kaoru basked under the moonlight. Kankuro was right, it was pointless to worry too much. A little butterfly came to her, Matsuri voice resounded.

"Miss Kaoru, the stock is already packed and the crops look fine for tomorrow, is that all?"

"Yes, thank you. Tell Yue to go home as well, please." The butterfly went away, she stood up and walked around the village. She wanted to memorize as much of some places. How late it was? Not much people were outside, besides the guards. From the restaurant she liked, through the park, and the market. The silence was interrupted with a strong force of the wind, howling and then a huge bird flying near.

Her senses sharpening at Gaara sand flying around. Something was going on, she enhanced her senses looking for Kankuro, anyone near. Running while assessing if she could locate the enemy. The guard were moving toward the Kazekage tower. By the time she got there, people got out of their houses and were looking at the was on the air fighting, the enemy used bombs trying to pass his defense. She wanted to help, but how could she?

"Miss Kaoru!" the female shout of Matsuri took her attention, she was running quickly to her side. Her worried gaze was not a good sign.

"Matsuri-san, breath… what"

She was interrupted quickly. "I- I lost him! He go out running too fast when that bird chased Gaara…"

 _Yue._ Kaoru ran looking for him. Dreading his boy putting himself on unnecessary danger. Just because he received a general guardian. _That rascal_. She called for Isamu, but he didn't answer back. _What a bad timing! He must be busy as well_. Climbing up a building to enhance her sense around the whole area. There his red light was just flying!

Looking up she noticed a huge water trail on the sky. "Yue!" Kaoru didn't waited another second, moving as fast as the Shunshin no jutsu let her. Watching as his boy water whip surrounded the blond enemy. But she was still far when his boy was hit and the water guardian catched him on the air. _No! He was being really stupid_.

Then a huge white object appeared dangerously approaching the village. She could only blink, the sound of the explosion almost left her deaf but not feeling wounds did she dared to open her eyes. She could not see Gaara, Yue or the enemy, sand floated, understanding what happened.

She tried to hear, being useless. Her bumping heart and her breath the company on such night. More explosions, someone shouting, then she felt the pull of Reishi from her body. Yue was calling for power. Frustration, pain, with no idea of what was happening until the sand started to move and Yue cries reached her.

Until green eyes bugged out, finally having a clear image of the man who was attacking them. Long hair covering part of his left eye, a familiar black cape with red clouds. Akatsuki…

A little trail of sand unable to reach him, her word stopped. Yue had stains of blood, Gaara barely conscious, a cruel smile of the long haired Akatsuki as his hand bitted and my boy cried in agony. Fury, blinding spitting anger set the thunder sword through the sky. Failed to pierce the clay master criminal, but he let my boy go. Stuck for a moment between running between Gaara or him, blue foggy eyes meet mine. Tired, he denied, I jumped as far as my legs let me to catch Yue.

Falling with him in my arms, barely landing safely on the roof.

"Yu… Yu… please wake up" Her anguish escalated feeling how cold his skin felt, blood dripping from his neck. He looked pale… with fear I ran looking for help.

"Gaara!" Kakuro voice sound close. Glowing hands stuck on his neck, giving me time to get close them. Landing there I was glad to recognize some of the medical unit near. Practically begging for them to save Yue, hearing along the way with regret that Gaara has been kidnaped.

* * *

The moment his brown honey eyes opened Kaoru kissed his forehead, grateful that he had survived, his bandaged neck was sore to her sight. His boy tried to talk but she put a finger between his lips, tenderly putting him back on the pillow.

"Don't strain yourself… the nurse say you have to rest your vocal chords"

A whole day, or night… she was not sure how much time it passed. Helping sorting the medicine while the operation was finished, using her own Reishi to restore his chakra. Barely recalling if she had sleep, maybe not. Kaoru really wanted to chastise him, but he had a worried face, eyes dancing around the room.

"He… is not here. Kankuro ran after him, but… he hasn't come back"

Yue clutched his hands, using one to cover his face, avoiding looking at her. Guilt, she knew it so well. Caressing his hair, trying to comfort him. "Yue…" Whispering softly, his body shaking briefly. A nurse came by, started fussing over and she was about to leave when he took her hand.

"Heal, I… I'll go. They will be back" Still his grip remained. While the nurse checked his arms, brown eyes slightly puffy, he denied. Kaoru would like to remain by his side, but now that he was out of danger…

"Don't worry. Just wait for me and be good." I left the hospital, go for my sword and packed the necessary. Not surprised finding Baki as I passed the Kazekage building.

"Any notice?" I asked, just in case.

"No, not even the recognition group has send any notice since…" I left him, continued my path through the exit.

"Don't be foolish, we…" I didn't want to hear it.

"I'll look for Kankuro first, maybe with some luck he actually traced the enemy and I can report back quickly to you" He followed my pace, I was almost there. The chaos of the mess left behind still present, with the explosive tags gone the rocks were the only thing that blocked out the entry. Not a challenge for shinobi.

"We might need you."

"Matsuri can fill my place, keep her close so I can contact you as soon as possible." I turned to look at him, he was just as worried as anyone. Without Gaara and with less than a quarter of the normal guard, their forces were at disadvantage.

"Let them help as well" Referring to the group Isamu had blessed, thankfully Baki was smart and nodded. As she leap around the rest of the rocks, she tried to call one more Isamu. His silence was frustrating, the least thing I could do was send a message to Shiori, hoping that Hikaru will answer. The sunlight was up as she tracked through the vast ocean of sand, spotting a faint energy in the distance.

* * *

Feeling something wet, on her forehead she grunted. Someone was talking, her head spined but she had to get out of there.

"Kaoru-sama is awake! Oh, wait don't move yet" A male voice, someone holding her. Her memories came back. _Kankuro_. Blinking until the black spots wore off, she recognized the emergency room. They were back.

"Please lady, you need rest." The man continued to implore, but I was already up looking around. She could tell it was dark outside, how much time has passed? "Where is Kankuro?" The man realized she was not going back and accompanied her, along the way resuming his condition. He had been out for two days, poisoned with not a clue of a cure. Someone named Chiyo was looking after him.

"My Yue… how is he?" She left a long breath of relief when the man confirmed he was recovering well and sleeping. By the time they arrived at the treatment 3 she heard painful grunts. _Kankuro!_ I ignored everyone there and ran to him, my hands already glowing ready to work. A pale white hand interrupted me, gazing at an old woman with a bun.

"Who are you? Stay back"

"Chiyo-sama, she is an important guest." Baki supplied, she hesitated but conceded and I touched his head, focusing on tracing the poison. Ignoring them, Kankuro was my priority.

"Kaoru-sama, you shouldn't do that in your condition."

"Shut up, call for Ari, Tsume and Hinta." Closing my eyes, picturing his soul and pointing out the black fog around.

"We have done what we could, even Chiyo-sama tried and…" The man who accompanied me countered, but I was just as stubborn.

"Don't care, I will try my best." I send small pulses of Reishi, as to not hurt him redirecting part of the poison far from vital organs.

"Are you a poison expert?" The old woman asked with a tone of disdain.

"No, but…"

"Ignorance may hurt him more, maybe the best would be waiting for Konoha help. They said they will send a medical expert" Another old male voice said, I grunted but was busy chasing away the poison from his heart, if it spread more...

"But he might not survive the night…" Said another male of he medical guard.

"Then I'll hold him up, I can see the poison, my best effort will be try to distinguish its components from the inside with my Reishi. Surrounding it until…" My head pounded, distracting me, but a soft cheerful voice lifted my spirits.

" _Hime-sama! Where did you go? I tried to talk with you some time ago_ "

" _Shiori! What a relief, where is Hikaru_?" I felt sweat on my forehead, not a good sign. Still I was glad, feeling someone hand on my back but I had best things to worry about.

" _We are close, a sandstorm is holding us back but we will arrive in a few hours_. " There were not the news I was expecting but still, that was all the hope I need. Someone cut out my link from Kankuro, he began to trash again.

"Hey, take it easy. I send for your assistants. If you faint again it will do no good to anyone" Baki said sternly, I could not answer feeling a bit overwhelmed.

" _Hime? Are you alright_?" Shiori asked while Baki sat me down near Kankuro.

" _Sorry, I… I think I'm dizzy. Please hurry_." Her presence was out soon, she may have overestimated her own condition. Baki was being patient, in his own way. I might be a bit irresponsible, but I was worried. Kankuro felt silent, he must have been sedated.

When my head did not felt as heavy I opened my eyes, the granny lady was gone and Baki was talking with one of the medics. Glancing at Kankuro, thinking of what a big mess the situation left us. _Gaara_. He had sacrificed so much for everyone safety. Kaoru wanted to punish him to oblivion for being so… _Who I am kidding?_ Trying to be strong was not helping, but it affected her much more the damn dark clouded cape. _Akatsuki_ The name immediately led her to think of Itachi Uchiha.

 _That damn man_. She often avoided thinking about him since Yue came to her life. Kaoru had been a mess back then, now his group was threatening her friends. A hand at her shoulder stopped her depressing thoughts.

"So-sorry" The medic from before smiled awkwardly "You must be hungry, eat slowly"

Oh, she had forgot it. As she took the plate and took a bite, she wondered when was the last time she ate something. Maybe that was why she fainted out near the village border with Kankuro at her back. When she finished half of her portion three young voices came running to her.

"Kaoru-sama! We- We came as fast as we could" Ari was the first to talk

"What do we do? Kankuro-san is…" Hinta said clearly worried.

"Ok, do you remember how I taught you to make a barrier?" The three nodded, she smiled and felt a bit of pressure leaving her shoulders. "Hold my command exactly as I say, hope you had rest enough, we have to keep Kankuro alive till the morning"

The trio glanced at each other, unsure at first but looking at her they nodded and Kaoru prayed they managed well.

As she instructed one by one took turns, the first trials she had to demonstrate how to keep a constant soft pulse of Reishi. The trio did not lasted more than 5 minutes at first, then increasing another five minutes as the first hour passed. The medic forced her to take a nap and offered to be the guard.

By the time her conscious returned her body felt much better. Smiling as she watched the trio sleeping around the place. Tsume literally felt besides Kankuro bed, she stood and made them comfortable before checking up Kankuro. The medic nin just entered with a trail of food, behind Chiyo, Baki and the old man.

"I thought you will have given up by now" Said the granny surprised, I scowled.

"I didn't do much, they deserve the credit" Glancing down at the three ones who were utterly exhausted.

They heard a loud shout, young and familiar. More medic nin entered running "Ka-Kaoru-sama… they have spotted the Konoha shinobi" Relief over such good news, she wanted to receive them but hearing the commotion out the corridor she knew where to go.

"I-I have to go, please tell me if something happens." She went to Yue's room, the young boy had his neck bandaged, chest uncovered, trying to escape the medic nin.

"YUE HIGA! What is wrong with you?"

That was enough, his attention fully on her. The woman medic nin smiled in relief, he took advantage of that distraction, hugging her with force. She didn't understood what he was saying with his face full planted on her frame but her heart danced with joy. He could talk, he will be fine.

"I will look after him" The medic nin didn't hesitate to leave, she clutched his strong arms around her hips and put her serious face.

"Just… what do you think you are doing? Giving trouble to that poor woman."

"I- I heard you came back. They said you're badly hurt. I just…" Kaoru turned him around to sit. No matter if he looked well, she won't risk him opening his wounds.

"Yu" She paused, getting his full attention. While she took a shirt from the side cabinet for him to wear. "It wasn't me, Kankuro was poisoned." His boy was surprised, she sat down besides him remembering with her fingers the shirt he had to put on. "But help has arrived, he will be fine… I swear"

Yue clutched the side of his red shirt not meeting her eyes. "Can I see him?" Tilting her head, to wait for Hikaru or not? His brown eyes pleading in silence. Oh well, if that helped put down his concern, why not?

Hand in hand, supporting each other with no words needed. Turning the corner she noticed people out Kankuro's room, Yue continued walking as she blinked noticing familiar colors. Silver spiky short hair? Before she could think whom it was the familiar voice of Hikaru getting out of the room made Yue release her hand and ran up to him.

"Hika-chan!" Yue tackled him with the same affection, Hikaru barely holding his surprise, his golden eyes located me easily and he grinned.

"Missed me?" Yue separated himself and scowled.

"Who is the brat?" My heart bumped, mind having trouble to grab a rational response. Walking slowly, as I stared in shock. Kakashi was the first to notice me, he looked as young when I left. But the man besides, I felt like everything was going on slow motion. His voice was unmistakable, his whiskers still as endearing, blond hair matching perfect blue sky eyes. Something sinked on my tummy as he turned to meet me, feeling conscious of my own presence. Afraid that maybe he might not recognize me, that he may have forgotten me.

He stood, forgetting something he was talking with Yue, each step turning her heart and mind in chaos. Naruto Uzumaki, the boy with unwavering confidence was running up to her with a smile so warm and tender… conflict between joy and panic as he surrounded her in a hug. His fire, engulfing her senses such as the smell she liked on her tea.

She could feel her face burning at such closeness, because she was not used to them with anyone who wasn't Hikaru or Yue. Her conflicted emotions and lack of response while he talked was interrupted by Yue who pushed him with force and stood in front of her.

"DON'T TOUCH HER, PERVERT"

 _Did she heard right_? If her body was not melting before, now it was. As Hikaru whistled and laughed at her embarrassment, Naruto blushed as well and began fighting with my son.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto was anxious, many things on his mind as they waited near the border exit. He wanted to ran and save Gaara right away. Also he desired to talk with Kaoru, who once she appeared on the hallway last night, he didn't get a chance to be with her. Well no one of Konoha did. He stood on the sideline watching as she assisted Sakura, how the people from this village looked out for her assistance and counsel.

Hikaru was kind enough to answer some of their questions, they didn't expected to find their missing teammate on Suna. The little orange haired boy made sure to not leave her side, scowling at him in suspicion. What surprised him the most was how she interacted with Gaara siblings. Smiling when Kankuro recovered consciousness, Temari bowing in gratitude at the girls. Joking around as if they were long time friends.

Kakashi comment about something he didn't noticed. Her words had value here, in a strange way. Sakura mentioned Temari defended his friend when the granny woman questioned why the people took Kaoru seriously. Apparently she had been here a long time doing favors. Though interrupted when Temari came with a group of ninja. He was ready to go but Baki and Kaoru appeared. They were ordered to back out and guard, she was furious, Kaoru took a step forward to her and bowed.

"I will go in your place, don't worry"

The others left a sigh of relief, Temari nodded but one little girl came forward practically invading Kaoru space.

"But, Kaoru-sama… I mean, we might need you. What if…" Kaoru put a hand on her head and smiled.

"Matsuri, I trust you will do fine."

"So that means…" One of the man of the group began, Kaoru nodded and said "Yes, she is in charge."

Someone voice was heard near, Naruto was surprised to see Hikaru running after the orange haired boy from before. Bandaged from his neck with a sword at hand.

"Nee-san! I will go too" He was stopped by Hikaru at last, fighting to be off his arms. The sword safely on one hand, Naruto was surprised again by how strong he might be now.

"You don't learn! Ugh"

Kaoru stopped the boy with a single finger, picking his nose, that made the girl from before laugh, strangely the rascal blushed and faced the ground.

"You little man will turn around and help here. Besides, who else will keep guard over them while I'm gone" Pointing out to the village, the rascal stayed quiet. Hikaru took a box from his bag and give it to her.

"By the way, Hinta say good luck" Was all he said.

"Please, just… bring him safe" The boy took her sleeve a second later, looking genuinely worried, she nodded.

Naruto could not see what was inside, but t made her very happy. Then the old lady, Chiyo came and his group was ready to go. He was confident now that they could succeed.

* * *

No, he was not happy to wait. It was taking a lot of time for him reaching his friend. They eat in silence that night, not willing to attract attention, he could not help but look at Kaoru once in a while. Two years later he was surprised by how different and familiar his teammates were. Sakura, brilliant and beautiful pink hair really enhanced her emerald eyes. Later when she had asked if she looked like a woman, well he might have said something better. But thinking before talking was not his forte, after that he did noticed the difference.

It was just that her… woman traits were more subtlety. In comparison, the raven had a constant sign that said the opposite. She had grown a bit taller, her style was just exotic, familiar and foreign on the same line. He regretted to have been kind of pervert noticing first her… generous chest. It was that rascal fault, hugging her while looking at him with such possessiveness. As if she were her favorite toy and he was the bad guy.

Now while she offered more food to Kakashi-sensei and continued talking with Sakura. He wondered if maybe she was avoiding him. Maybe not, she passed him another plate, smiling softly. Kaoru had been her friend for along time, he might be overthinking it. But his mind told him, she was hiding something. She offered to be the first guard while they slept, he volunteered too.

This was the best chance he will get to talk to her alone, Kakashi was wise enough to not question him.

Side by side, glancing at the bonfire until she laughed softly, tucking a strand of hair on her right ear.

"I-I just… noticed." She paused, both looking at each other for the first time. Giving one of those smiles that were unique on her, like the past times. "I never say hi"

He blinked, her grin spread more, Naruto felt stupid for not realizing she was right. Their laughs were soft and comforting, she still surprised him with unexpected track of mind.

"It's good to see you." He could not hold back the grin, it was just the vibe of understanding both have. It was a relief, time didn't changed it.

"I almost not recognized you. You are very handsome now" Her compliment made his tummy do a flip, he really was happy to hear that. Kaoru blinked and blushed "Maybe I didn't have to say that… ugh"

Naruto grinned, she was still a bit social clumsy. At least she was starting to notice.

"That is the best welcome I had since I came back. So, thanks."

She turned around, their knees touching her blush gone, shining green eyes curiously gazing at him. "Really? Tell me, I want to hear"

And so he did, Naruto told her how Sakura punched the light out of him on their first encounter. Whom he had the chance to see before coming, that his apartment needed a clean up. Delighted at her surprised face when he retold Kakashi defeat. Their laughs sounded loud on the silent night, accompanied with the crickets on the background as both shared a nice time. Kaoru let her head rest on his shoulders, not feeling the cold breeze of the forest.

"I want to see everyone again…" The blissful tone as she sighed, he leaned his head with hers as well. Comfortable with a peaceful chat, this was what he missed the most with Jiraya. The trust to know you have someone to confide, a safe place. Where you could say anything and it was alright, no one judged.

"And you will…" He paused, mimicking her long breath. Maybe it was because they were this close but he just noticed an essence. Not exactly sure what it was, just that it was nice. "Let's do this and go back home"

Feeling her tense, Naruto felt her friend put some distance, he was perplexed as she played with her raven hair. A habit that didn't died, he noticed. She glanced at him, doubt on her tone.

"Will it be… alright?"

"Of course, I heard Hika said everything was ready. Granny Tsunade was curious about you" Well, he decided to put it nicely, because he was a bit terrified when Hikaru and her were fighting with each other verbally. He didn't understand why he was reluctant to give Kaoru whereabouts.

"Aren't you excited about it?" He backed off a bit when she put her hands on his legs and said fervently.

"Of course I am! It's just…" She give him space, Naruto waited for her to continue "A lot of things happened… I…. I will miss Suna"

The way she say it, looking at the bonfire with sadness intrigued him. He wanted to understand, so he nudged her with his arm, smiling so she would felt better.

"I'm all ears. You can tell me. I mean, I'm dying of curiosity… how long have you stayed on Suna?"

She sighed and both positioned again as before, it was natural. He didn't mind, she may be a bit reluctant or shy about it. Naruto listened, a few times he had to contain his surprise. Year and a half had she lived with Gaara and his siblings. No wonder why they were nice. The orange boy, she took with her when they left Kirigakure, Yue. She was vague about certain things, feeling her hair move, he didn't asked. Then her tone changed when he asked if she knew how Gaara become Kazekage.

The joy and softness as she told him her moment with his friend, it was strange. The way she described it at first sounded so much like… Sasuke at their childhood. But he was glad his friend had Kaoru at his side, she obviously had grown fond of him. The feeling of something sinking on his tummy as she laughed on her tale. How was the first time she had to put him on bed. How cute it was he took seriously her cooking lessons once she said "Naruto does the best sweets". How both panicked once when Yue disappeared and Gaara jumped through a hole. Getting stuck in the process, vowing to not tell anyone. The first gift she gave to him, a cacti, and how he still kept it on his office. The first party she had on her birthday, was the most awkward memory of all and it ended up with her and Temari punching Kankuro for giving Gaara weird ideas of what girls liked.

Naruto felt a slight discomfort as she retold how happy she was. As if she had… replaced him.

"Hum… replace you?" She asked out, he freezed. _He… He didn't mean to say that!_

Naruto completely turned around avoiding looking at her, trying to cover up, but his words lacked of any sense.

"I must be deaf… because there is no way someone could replace you." Hearing her voice close just made him more nervous. Her hand on his cheek forced them to face each other. She was angry, not a good sign.

"Na-ru-to" She said slowly, he felt a bit paranoid at the tone. It was similar to the one Sakura used before giving a punch.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that… it was just a thought that" He was silenced in the most strange way ever. His wrist on her hand, a finger made a circle just around his pulse. That single action was so… unexpected. Something shivered up and down his spine. The softness of her skin and his, no one ever had made something so… strange. His mind blew out. Feeling hot as she nodded and finally give him space. He gazed down at her fingers to see if they were glowing, it was the thing she used to do with Sasuke… doesn't it? But they were fine, glowing because of the bonfire.

"Good, because I don't want to hear something so stupid again." Her voice slowly put his mind at work, recovering slowly from the assault.

"I… I missed you so much" She smiled, pulling the end of one strand of hair next her face.

"I mean, of course I care about everyone but… you were my first friend." He wanted to see her face, but this time she avoided him. "It's because of that… I found more people I wanted to protect. Why I… no." She finally faced me, determination blazing through green eyes. "Why we will save Gaara. Our friend needs us, right?"

This was one of those times he actually wanted to spin her around, she managed to made him feel better with words, just being herself. He felt a bit ashamed to have doubt her, feeling her fingers again around his wrist he trembled and shielded his hand.

Kaoru tilted her head, he just didn't wanted to explain or figure out why that single movement shocked him. So he almost hugged Kakashi when he appeared for the next guard. _Stupid Kakashi and his obvious mocking smile behind that mask!_


	6. Chapter 6

The strike of energy he barely avoided made an uncomfortable memory came forward. Red blazing eyes of Itachi Uchiha, the man he hated the most, a cold certainty that he could kill him if he desired. His pride won't acknowledge it, much least now when he flew away of that raven haired woman. Deidara was impressed with the strange surge of skill and killing intent she directed.

How was he supposed to capture that blond Jinchiriki with three scum bags? Sasori-dana won't be pleased. The blond would have been easy, he was the type to hit and ask later. Kakashi, could prove to be bothersome but the raven was completely unfamiliar.

The previous research didn't give anything about a raven woman with lightning elemental nature.

Something about her calculated sabotage at his bombs lighted up interest. Furious? Hell yeah, the woman might have ignited the forest with such a cold glare. Stupid? Unfortunately, no. The kunoichi was waiting for an opening, he might have an idea. _Let's see if I could ignite that bomb inside of her..._

* * *

If she had not being intensely focused on turning to ashes the young Akatsuki before her, Kaoru might have realized the mistake sooner. But when she encountered her dear friend at such state… blinding fury raged and something much darker came forward. The part of her that longed for control, for revenge…

If not for Kakashi help, she would have been seriously injured. As much as her mind desired pursuing that blond man, she was stuck on the ground feeling the weight of strange things she had seen. Naruto strange red aura calmed down, Kakashi did something unknown to him. Kaoru wondered for a second what was it but another matter occupied her heart. She continued to calling for Isamu after feeling the strange aura of pure despair and rage emanate from Naruto, but she could not feel it. Why? when she needed him at such a hard situation.

Then Team Gai, Sakura and the Granny Chiyo came, I was relieved to see them well but the feeling did not lasted much when Deidara body expanded. Somehow Kakashi saved us from the explosion, but the effort took a lot from him.

Her leg was the last thing on her mind as she gazed at Gaara, finally free. I was too afraid at first, waiting for Sakura to examine him but… looking at her defeated face. My legs lead me to him, as if everything was playing in slow motion, as if this was just a bad dream.

"Why did Gaara had to die this way?" Naruto question lingered on me. I could not even acknowledge fully that word. _No, it can't be… not him. Please not Gaara._

"You just turned into a Kazekage…" His voice, almost a reflection of my own… my own heart. He worked so hard to be acknowledged. I could picture vividly the first sincere smile he had when we visited the orphanage and finally, those little kids accepted him and even hugged him with no trace of fear. He was so happy… I kneeled besides the most caring and pure man I have met. Just looking at Gaara surrounded by grass, it was like he was sleeping. I continued calling for Isamu, that maybe… just maybe he could get me out of this. To say this was a genjutsu… this was not real. My hands lifted slowly, with such care his head, down on my legs. His skin felt… cold, it was hard to keep thinking.

"Calm down Naruto…" The granny… that woman. _IS SHE HEARTLESS?! Why can't she understand?_

"SHUT UP!" The anguish of Naruto voice was cracking my hopes. Something splashed on Gaara face, I blinked a few times realizing… it was my own tears. "It's your fault! If you would not have put that monster inside him… THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED!"

"It's not that…" No, even I did not wanted to hear more of it. _No more excuses, not now._

"YES, IT IS! NO ONE HAD ANY RIGHT TO BURDEN HIM LIKE THIS" As my memories with him were flashing forward. Meeting Gaara, the first time my panic attack crashed and he listened with patience. The first time he hold Rin, the baby from the orphanage. Watching him train Matsuri and Yue. When I found him on the hospital looking after one shinobi. The night he promised… to be there and remind me… I had something to live on. To never again think of hurting myself, to keep fighting for my own dream. My eyes were solely for the friend who supported me on hard times after leaving Konoha.

"He was much more than just a weapon." I had to cover my face, my tears were falling too much. Tainting his face, his rest…

"I could not save Sasuke… I could not save Gaara." Naruto hurt tone, I knew what it felt. "I trained so much and even so, nothing has changed…" He cried along with me.

" _Please… Please…_ " I kept thinking on my mind. It was silent, until I heard him. A rough soft whisper, he was back.

" _I-Isamu…_ " I answered on my head, not caring to hide my feelings.

" _I...I'm sorry_ " he apologized, it was the first time I heard a sincere note of remorse.

"What are you doing?" Naruto voice briefly distracted me, Chiyo was kneeling besides us with glowing hands. I didn't even noticed when it happened but Sakura lifted my hope briefly.

"Revive...Gaara?" I put my hand on his cheek, feeling my heart jump.

" _Is it possible?_ " I asked him, Isamu long silence left my pulse on chaos until he answered

" _It is… but a price has to be paid. It depends where is his soul is now_ "

Naruto came to us, noticing the lack of chakra she had he offered his help. _If there is a way, I was willing to take it._

"I will do it" I said out loud, both looked at me unsure of why I was talking to myself but I explained.

"… I will help too" I glanced at Granny Chiyo. "I know you don't know me, but trust me this time. Don't be scared for what you will see"

 _"I strongly recommend you to not do this_ " Isamu last attempt to stop me was sent away. I prepared the hand signs and my energy to summon Isamu. I felt the pulse of energy, the open path of Reishi behind materialize the Soul King, no mask to hide his slight worry

"You don't give up… Hime" he said, putting his hands on my head, butterflies glowing around us like glitters battled with sunlight.

"What… what is this?" Chiyo said astonished.

"That voice… oh… is-is it…"

"I will explain later, we don't have time" I put my hands above Naruto's and Chiyo's already feeling the warm glow on my head and chest. "He means no harm, I will look for Gaara soul. Meanwhile both had to hold on… I would hear you so let me know if he wakes up"

"Ok, there you go." Isamu soft voice was the sign I waited. When I blinked, the world changed, the foggy light of the remaining butterflies lead me to a familiar place. I ran, as the spiritual world slowly appeared, grass dancing beneath my feet. The bridge that crossed the sparkling river and a caravan of butterflies passing to the other side. Isamu teal butterfly approached as I ran.

"How can I find him? There are too many souls passing…"

"You know how his soul looks… usually you can hear his voice, he must be around here. Don't let him pass to the threshold or else…"

His warning was enough, I had to concentrate. I had seen it's color, but some of the butterflies were similar, if that don't worked I had to use something else. I touched some, waiting for an image. But every face it flashed was not him, I was starting to fear that maybe he was already near the threshold so I ran up there.

Isamu accompanied me in silence, being the connection I had with the real world. I heard Chiyo starting to exhaust herself, confessing the ill she had done. The hope she had for a brighter future for their villages, it was the motivation she needed to keep looking.

"Gaara!" She shouted, hoping that somewhere a flying bulb of light hesitated. This time she desired to be there for him.

"Not many women have the courage of a man, or the heart to embrace a risk for someone else. With people like you, maybe the shinobi future will change…" Chiyo voices sounded far, just too far. I felt touched, I continued shouting as I passed the cherry blossoms a few feet away at the entrance of the huge town. I was not sure how much longer could Chiyo hold up.

"I have a favor to ask… I'm so grateful that people like you can understand Gaara's pain, please help Gaara"

"THERE!" Isamu shouted, I finally found him. "Gaara!" his soul stopping just a few paces from the entrance. I ran up until I could touch him.

"Gaara!" I felt Naruto strong voice call, the light surrounded us. I could glance at his face, blue foggy eyes lost on the immense space in wonder.

"Gaara!" my legs pulled me to him, the joy as he turned and the light returned to his gaze was so tender. Did not stopped as I embraced him, feeling the hot radiance of his soul with mine.

Finally…

"Ka...oru?" Even his voice was like fresh cold water, I wanted to say so much… I let him go, feeling Isamu glow next to us.

"We have to go" he said, Gaara watched perplexed to us.

"Where?" Gaara asked not fully sure what was happening.

"Home" I took his hands and let Isamu engulf us on its wings.

* * *

Strangely the first sensation I had when I woke up was like being cuddled, at something hard but the heat it radiated was comfortable. When I blinked the sunlight was too strong and I had to cover a bit. Then I heard too much noises.

"Oh you are awake!" Lee, it was his voice. Now fully realizing I was on his arms, but I wanted to see my friend.

"Wooaa wait, don't move…"

"Gaara? Where is he?" Glancing around me, surprised at looking at so many shinobi around us.

"He will be fine… but you had to rest, you scared us for a second" Lee said, but I pulled him to let me down.

"Kaoru, I'm so glad you are fine" Sakura approached, a smile that alleviate my worries. I felt my legs a bit heavy, she offered a hand but I continued walking. Now realizing how close we were to the village. _Just how long was I sleeping?_

The crowd from the distance starting cheering and closing it's distance, but a group in particular called my attention. The first ones to ran up where the younger orphans, then Hikaru and Yue. My boys were smiling, in direction of another pair of young man I could recognize anywhere, Gaara and Naruto. I did my best to hide my pain as the little ones hugged my legs, but I had to intercept them or else their excitement could knock down Gaara. The twins were particularly worried, their little cherubic faces a mess of tears as they talked.

"Sora said you might not come back" said Shion, the older of the twins.

"That Gaara-niisan was in trouble" continued Shun looking at me.

"We were so scared" said little Midori, pulling forward Sora, the older one with a little smile trying to pull off the twins from my legs.

"Are you hurt?" Toru the timid one said looking at my injuries, I just denied and ruffled his hair.

Gaara voice was enough to divert the twins attention and they went forward to him, noticing Naruto they hesitated at first.

Finally Hikaru and Yue catched up to us, while the children now surrounded Gaara being careful to not bother him. "You are back…" He said relieved, trying to not hug me. I smiled to my boy and Hikaru put a hand on his shoulder, gaze directed to the young Kazekage. Then I was witness of the most strange event ever. Yue went forward to Gaara and kneeled to him, no… more like a pleading.

"I-I know… I am not worthy of an apology, I have failed you on many ways already… As a student, as a man and… as family." I felt my voice stuck, disbelief over his feelings. As his voice wavered but he lifted his gaze to Gaara.

"If something had happened to you… I won't be able to cope with the guilt." He paused, everyone was silent, even the little children who were gazing between him and Gaara. "I'm sorry… I…"

Yet Gaara was the first to move his hand, stopping his speech as he answered "Thank you… for trying." Naruto adjusted his grip, when Gaara tried to approach Yue, just touching his hair gently.

I didn't knew Yue felt so guilty, but my boy was growing up. Because facing your fears and acknowledging truths were valuable she let Hikaru support her.

"I'm glad everyone is safe" Baki said to lift our spirits. Now we were surrounded by the crowd, as if the whole village were here.

"Thanks to everyone…" Gaara said, Yue rushed the kids to our side.

"Thank you Uzumaki Naruto" Baki answered back

"Oh, I didn't really did anything… it was…" Naruto tried to not look at me but… Baki noticed, I just gazed down, not sure how to react. With that we finally made our way back, there were things I was looking forward, now that Gaara was back.


	7. Chapter 7

Are you sure you have to go back so soon? Temari asked with concern evident on her eyes. We were on Gaara office, this discussion had taken long. Kaoru sighed on the background, her two boys besides looking between them.

"We would like to… but now that we know the Akatsuki are on the move. I don't feel too comfortable being so far from the village" Kakashi explained while Gai continued to support him.

"You do realize that even if you are there, in your condition there is nothing you can do, right?" Hikaru inquired in a mocking tone, not bothering to hide his delight at pointing out the obvious.

"Still there is something we like to report to our Hokage-sama" Sakura tried to convince us, not that it would deter Hikaru in the least.

"Something I'm sure can wait, even better… we have a huge group of shinobi. Gai team can get the job done faster without us, am I wrong?"

That was a very clever observation, she almost laughed when Gai eyes shone with such pride it could blind anyone.

"Yeah, I heard so much about the Green Beast of Konoha, the faster shinobi of all" Yue tagged along with a mischievous smile. Now I knew those two were just joking, and judging the expressions of everyone, except Lee and Gai, they knew as well.

"Of course we can do it! There is nothing my marvelous team can't do!" Gai was the first to answer, but Sakura retorted.

"No, wait. There are things we will like to say ourselves…"

"I have a better question." Interrupted Neji while looking at us. "Why are you so against returning to the village?"

That made all turn their eyes to us, knowing Hika was more than ready to mess everything I took his arm and said. "It's not that… We have some… unfinished business here we have to take care before going back"

"Do we really have to go?" asked Yue, looking disappointed. I knew why, he had more than one reason to desire being here.

"You want to be stronger, don't you?" Hikaru butted in, crossing his arms with a slight grimace.

"Besides… it's not as if we won't return" I assured him, looking to the Sand siblings so they know I was serious about that. They smiled, well Gaara nodded, but his shoulders loose the tense posture they had.

"We insist, stay one or two days at least. I offer you a place and treatment just to be assured your trip back will be bearable" Kankuro put it nicely, a reasonable offer that will give me the time I needed.

Luckily Naruto was the one to stop Sakura this time "I think it's a good idea, you know… we have time to prepare and I will be happy to spend some time here" He gazed at Gaara with that goofy confident smile, Hikaru was the first to back him up. Gai was more than ready to part just now, the last thing we saw was Ten Ten and Neji going out, following their two hyperactive men.

"I'm sure you must be starving but, first you need to clean up." Temari took that as a sign to kidnap me. "Let's meet in an hour on the tea shop" She was practically taking me out by force, Yue tagging along just by his quick reflexes.

I may look at first hesitant but on the inside I was happy with the news. The first thing I wanted to do was just that, indulge myself with a quick shower, eat something nice and pass time with my team. This will be our first lunch together on years, the flutter of excitement just thinking of it made time pass. When Yue and I cleaned up, we sat for a while writing my gift for Temari, Kankuro and Gaara, after that… scary experience I wanted them to have something nice and think of us. Yue tried to stole some of the recipes he kindly helped to write, just because he wanted to mess with me.

I decided to leave the fridge full at least, so we did a quick trip to the market. The people was optimistic and it was contagious, some whispered as we passed. Yet since they continued waving, bowing or smiling I assured myself it was nothing bad.

Yue returned with another huge box of diapers and it reminded me I had to deliver the supplies for the orphanage.

"What would I do without you?" I asked while we searched up for some clothes on the store. I was trying to find something that may be useful for the kids.

"Die of boredom? I know.. I know…" he gave me a red hair pin, I smiled picturing little Rin so cute with it.

"You have a nice taste!" Putting it on the basket along a pair of brushes, a notebook and paint bottles. He offered a book of poetry, I smiled… just what I was thinking we missed. "Toru will love it" I sighed as we waited now to checkout. "The only thing that I miss is Sora gift…"

"Oh yeah… that guy is very picky but, he won't mind if it comes from you" Yue said with a slight grimace, both boys were of the same age, well… Sora was half a year older but he acted much more mature and serious. Kaoru was sure they had a sane rivalry between them. Sora is a natural leader, protective and those qualities gave me an idea. I could give him my finished experiment, it would be nice.

"I will think about it, didn't give you trouble when I was not around?"

"The usual stuff, Rin-chan was a bit hard to handle… are you sure we can't take her with us?" Yue asked with hope on his face, but I could not give him that. I didn't have the rights or the citizenship to even consider taking Rin with us. Fortunately we were the next on the line, the woman gazed at us surprised.

"Oh dear, is it you! Please take something from the store with no charge" The woman said with joy, not sure why.

"I-I can't do that. This is all I will need and…"

"Oh no, I insist… everyone is talking about you and those Konoha shinobi" She took one bottle and put it on the basket, Yue was as confused like me. "It's my token of gratitude, so… I insist."

After that incident, we left the shopping at home and arrived for lunch at Gaara favorite tea shop I was relieved to see everyone already chatting, we had the establishment for ourselves.

"Kao-chan! Here, I got you a spot!" Naruto cheerful attitude did not failed to made me smile, but Yue was quick to sit down on that spot.

"Hey! Move out!" Naruto tried to push, Yue clutched his seat like a feral cat. Why doesn't he like Naruto? Sighing as both gazed at each other.

"Never! I want to be with Gaara-sama" It was Yue who challenged, but Kankuro laughed.

"This is more funny when it is not me" I think Temari pissed his foot because he started whining.

"Come and order something, those two will take their time" Hikaru said patting the sit besides Kakashi-sensei, who looked a bit more lively with Sakura at his side.

"I already ordered something for you" Gaara said from his sit, I thanked scowled at the Kazekage.

"Enjoy it while it last redhead. Show off" Sometimes I didn't have a single clue of what traveled on Hikaru's mind, if he was serious or not. The good thing, Gaara didn't take anything personal, as always he blinked and it made me wonder if Gaara even botherer listening. The waitress came and I ordered some miso for Yue with tempura, he was still bothering Naruto, of what… I had no clue.

"How are you feeling Kakashi-sensei?" It was the first thing on my mind, he smiled behind that mask.

"Don't worry, Sakura had been nice enough to relieve some of my exhaustion, she almost caged me to the hospital"

"Just because I wanted you to rest well.." Sakura protested, nudging gently our sensei.

"So I had to help him get out, I thought you won't like him miss a nice meal after all that" Hikaru made it clear, embracing Sakura shoulders in a friendly suspicious manner. Something she didn't liked one bit, by her scowl.

"If you value your hands… you have 5 seconds to take them off"

"Will love to see you try.. I mean, I will hate to be the one to ruin such an important reunion, damage the Kazekage favorite dinner spot and made Konoha pay for unnecessary reconstruction damages. Just because someone can't accept a bit of affection from a real gentleman." Sakura trembled, I really would not like making things hard for Gaara.

"Is Tsunade-sama as gentle on her punishments as I remember?" I had to resort to that, watching as Sakura calmed down and forced a smile. She was clever, and I was glad for that.

"I wonder, who may be more scary." Kankuro gazed at me with that chesire smile I was used to…

"My lady of course" Hikaru answered with such certain. Using "that term" I could not just fully be comfortable with. His arm still lingered on Sakura as he offered to serve another cup for her.

"Kao-chan? Hum… I find that hard to believe. Wait… what is it with that lady stuff? Do you still have sister complex?" Naruto asked, making Hika blush and reply.

"WE ARE NOT BROTHERS! And I don't have a complex" Hika let Sakura go, trying to cover up the blush drinking tea.

"Oh so that explains why he bite Keisuke hand that time…" Yue said with wonder, the waitress came and delivered our food quietly.

"You did?" I questioned curiously, Temari was the one to answer me.

"Not literally, but he is the best guard a lady could have. You didn't wondered why less men bothered to show off in the garden ?"

"I see… you had fun here" Kakashi could not hide the mirth on his statement, they laughed at my embarrassment, the joyous aura accompanied us on our trip home. Yue practically pushed me forward for the last night story on his bed. This time Temari and Kankuro decided to join us, settling another couch and more pillows. Even Hikaru came with another set of covers and soon we had an improvised arrangement of a camp. It was a bittersweet moment, knowing we have few hours together.

"Can you start?" Yue, as impatient as ever made himself comfortable besides Gaara.

"Make this one special…" Hikaru already laying on my legs as if he were a cat. Putting those bright and cute eyes, I called that "Devil's face", because it worked every time. I massaged his hair, he hummed in approval, yeah… definitely a cat.

Who didn't have a complex?" Kankuro taunted, Hikaru shouted pissed off.

"Repeat that and I swear I'll burn all of your dolls"

"They are not dolls" The puppeter counteres, a pillow hit his face suddenly and Yue scoffed. "Just shut up, I wanna hear!"

"I think… I have something in mind." It was a thought I had at the time Chiyo words echoed in the spirit world. The fear I had to lost a friend again… the weakness of my heart. A long time have passed with me trying to deny the feelings I had, because it pained the betrayal. However, when I felt the hollow massive anguish of Gaara on that realm. I wanted to begin being more honest, and maybe with luck I could open my heart again. So that night I talked about my childhood with Shisui and Itachi. Hika supported me silently, gently caressing my fingers when Sasuke name left my lips. I could not say it properly, it will take time to fully trust, to be that emotionally open again. Yet I wanted to try, so in this tale I focused on expressing what I felt, gazing at their eyes and hope they understood my intention. Printing our time together, holding them close on my mind... like those three Uchiha.

* * *

"Are you listening to me?" Sakura blow at my head finally broke the trance I was. _Ugh, she really hits hard._

"Sorry Sakura-chan… What is it?" He had a box on his arms, they were walking around the village following Kaoru to finish her business more quickly. He still his nose a bit itchy with the powders on the garden.

"Ugh, just forget it. If you don't notice then it's no use to tell you" She got mad and walked faster to talk with Kaoru who had bags on both arms. Not wanting to be left behind he ushered his steps.

"... they tend to be shy at first so don't take anything personal. Oh and don't knock them out Sakura. I mean it" Kaoru said that last part a bit more seriously.

"Hey, don't treat me as if I could not handle a bunch of kids" Yes, Sakura was a bit offended, not wanting them to argue he asked."Where are we going now?"

"The orphanage, so be nice ok? They are coming" At soon as we passed the huge wall to an older building a young boy approached them. The first thing he noticed where those magenta eyes and short cream hair, he stopped when he noticed Kaoru was not alone.

"Sora, relax… they are friends. I have talked about them, you remember, right?" She coaxed softly, walking forward.

"... and Gaara-niisan?" He asked without taking his eyes from us.

"He is busy today… and doing fine, don't worry" The boy then gazed at my teammate and not sure why he blushed and took one bag from her hands, before giving his back and shouting.

"It's fine! Come on guys, Kao-chan is here" Naruto and Sakura stood there as the kids came and surrounded their raven teammate, he recognized some from before. Two set of redheads with caramel eyes, a small girl with cinnamon hair and maroon eyes hugging a doll and a boy with a long emerald dark hair and brown eyes wearing glasses.

"Wow… those kids really love her" Sakura said, he was just as surprised. With many questions around his head until the older taller boy, Sora approached him.

"... Hi" He paused, his magenta eyes gazed between us. "Would-Would you mind and follow me inside?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry I'm Sakura, nice to meet you" Sora just nodded and turned around, we entered the building and his first impression was that it looked very empty. Too big for a little group of children, few toys scattered around.

They stopped at a little kitchen, the boy started unpacking. "Let me help you" Sakura offered again, she was quickly cut out by him.

"You don't know the place, just leave it there...please" That last part sounded as if he was reminding himself to say it. Not liking his attitude he defended Sakura "Can you be more cold? or that is the usual greeting here?"

"Don't misunderstand." He interrupted, taking his box when he was distracted and continued unpacking and storing. "We trust Kaoru-chan, you did something nice for our Nii-san… but you"

He paused, magenta clashing with blue, a slight emotion of something passed through but was quickly brushed away as he gazed down. "you don't get it"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked truly confused what this boy was saying.

"With you here… she will leave us" That simple sentence silenced him as he passed the door quickly.

After that little chat Sora made sure to not talk with them at all, Sakura and Naruto tried to cope with the children. Sakura succeed more with the little green haired boy, Toru, but after a while they returned to their teammate, no matter how much she tried to include them, both decided to wait.

Now as they sat on the old big couch just gazing at how different Kaoru looked. Something was truly amazing at how her eyes shone with pure delight as she encouraged the baby on her arms. Her fingers glowing that purple aura as she traced the baby face. He didn't know why that had captivated his attention, why his chest felt warm and at the same time it hurted to see that. Her voice was making him dizzy with emotions he was foreign.

"I know, you will grow up and be the most beautiful lady." the baby girl made a cute sound, Kaoru smiled and even that boy Sora approached to ruffle the scarce blond hair.

"Rin-chan, can you feel it? I wonder if you can see as well" Kaoru keep talking with the baby, the other kids surrounding her, the girl Midori already tearing up hugging Toru. It was Sakura voice that interrupted his musings.

"So that was it…"

"What?"

"I was thinking, of what you said last night and I just get it now" Sakura reflected as she continued gazing at the little group. "Get what?"

"You haven't noticed yet?" She reprimanded slightly angry, but before he could even defend himself Kaoru was already up in front of them.

"I'm sorry, could you do me another favor?"

"Oh, of course Kao-chan. Just say it" He was more than ready to aid.

"There is something I must show you, I can't keep hide this from you. However, I feel bad it had to be so sudden" Cuddling little baby Rin on her arms peacefully munching a little toy.

"Oh you want us to keep your secret?" Sakura boasted in relief to help.

"Kind of, just promise me two things… one, don't freak out and don't make him mad. Well, maybe you won't, but I don't know for sure."

The kids were already on the move, following them out the door. "Two, you can't tell Tsunade of that place."

"Just what is it Kao-chan, it just sounds… suspicious" Naruto inquired as she let little Rin in Sora arms and embraced one by one the children. They were already sad and tears were falling, the boys tried to not make a sound. Sora was the only one whose face remained tense and clean.

"Please take care of them Sora, you will have Gaara-sama and Matsuri-san."

"But… she is not you." the boy tone was almost pleading, that was making Rin to start protesting. Kaoru took from her pocket a familiar wristband. He almost choked thinking it was the same she had received years ago but the brightness of the polish and color were distinctively different.

"Take it. Ask Gaara how to look for me" Those last parting words as Kaoru secured the wrist band finally broke the brave face of the boy and he surprised them when he tiptoed to kiss Kaoru cheek. Kaoru blinking unable to comprehend the action.

"I-I will. So, wait until I get stronger… I will make you proud"

 _That boy!_ Something about that was just not right. _Bold. Stupid. Show off_. He keep thinking about that as they followed Kaoru, the voices of the children being carried away by the wind. "They will miss you…" Sakura thought out loud.

"Well, it had not been always like this. At first it was… complicated" Kaoru turned briefly, waving softly to the kids still far away.

"Yeah? Even those kids?" Naruto was curious.

"Oh specially them. You won't believe how we meet, but that is a story for other time." Kaoru pointed out the old wristband on her right hand. Until now he noticed she still had that special gift. Both sharing a conspiratory smile, knowing what it meant for them.

"Where is the other boy… Yue?" Sakura asked.

"He is preparing a special gift" Kaoru answered excited, briefly looking at the sky and hummed softly in content.

"Why are you so happy suddenly?" Naruto questioned in suspicion, Kaoru turned briefly, smiling softly and saying. "You will see… just wait"

It was a bit more fresh, as the sun falled down enough, it wasn't that late when they approached a strange cave entry with huge oak doors.

Two guards in each side, Kaoru made them open the gate, but he felt they were a bit hesitant about it. Closing the door he noticed few torches along the passage and a lot of shining rocks above their heads. It was a pretty sight.

"Where are we?" Sakura voice echoed through the rocky cavern.

"This… was my homeland" She turned briefly, just to take a long breath and continued walking. "I'm not sure if I have told you about… the voice inside my head"

"The thing is… I would like you to meet him. Since he will be around a lot more than before"

"So.. that is the secret you want to keep?" Sakura asked. The light of what I thought was the exit was too bright, I could not see until we finally entered.

"No, this is…"

Naruto had to blink repeatedly, not sure if his eyes were betraying the vision in front of them.

A beautiful town was beneath their feet, where green patches of land surrounded buildings. Few people scattered around, some tending to what he guess was a field of crops, others just splashing to what he suspected was a lake. Kaoru continued walking, Sakura had to drag him because he was busy looking around.

"I didn't knew Suna… this explains why they had a nice stock of herbs" Sakura voiced out her thoughts.

"Well, not exactly. Months ago, this was a cemetery of debris. When he told me to come here I decided to give this place to Suna. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were the ones responsible on gaining approval of their council. It's… nice looking the place so lively" Kaoru led us to a path that crossed through a large staircase at the top it stood a huge temple.

"Then… how it was before?" Naruto wondered, eager to continue hearing her story.

"I-I don't know."

"But you said…" Sakura was interrupted when Kaoru continued talking, they were already marching to the entrance, passing huge red doors with golden arrangements. On the inside a huge parlor, at the background a set of chairs placed on different levels. Kaoru stopped at the middle of the circle and sit down.

"Look, I'm telling you what I know. Personally, I don't remember how it was when I lived here. Believe me, I really would like to… but I think it's impossible, for what he said to me" She motioned for us to follow her actions. "I'm sure you have wanted to know who was the man that appeared the other day. Let me introduce him"

Kaoru did a few hand signs, as if she were summoning but a pair of big wings spread inside her shoulder blades, slowly the man from before appeared. It was the older and more masculine version of the boy that appeared on the bridge with Zabuza. A head taller than Kaoru, with royal white clothes and this time his face could be seen. Clear scarlet eyes, it brought another image of a pair of Sharingan and a slight shiver as he lifted Kaoru from her sit on the ground.

"Both had grown so much… what a surprise" His smooth baritone broke the shock, as he approached Sakura too closely.

"Hum… I think I broke her… oh what a shame"

"How did you know us?" Naruto diverted the attention, the man blinked as if confused.

"You didn't explain? Hime, for what exactly have you brought me here?"

"Sorry, it's just that… since we are going back to Konoha, they will have to know, there is no way to hide you now and they are my team. Please be nice" _He… Did he just winked at her?_ Now Naruto was very confused, this man contrasting the first impression of a very pissed of monster years ago.

"And I thought it was something about that redhead… in that case" He turned and patted my shoulder so hard, in a strange friendly smile.

"Call me Isamu, the Lord stuff makes me feel too old." Sakura finally recovered enough and approached more confident and firmly presenting her hand. "I-I'm surprised you know us, what or who exactly are you?"

He walked past us, Kaoru made a sign to follow him around. "Since Hime-sama was little I could see from time to time through her eyes. Don't mind it too much. I'm… the Soul King, basically a God. What you see here is my creation, the rightful place of the Higashi clan, long story short… if you speak of this place without my Hime consent I will kill you"

"Hey! I said be nice!" Kaoru protested, he took her hands and twirled around as if she were a toy.

"Could not resist! This is the only pause I have after long working hours… be considerate my Hime" Naruto wondered the truthfulness of his words as he changed so drastically between serious and amiable. Sakura approached him to whisper "Do you really believe he is…"

As he watched the strange "God" and her teammate messing with each other, Naruto smiled and decided to give him the benefit of doubt. As he guided them in a quick trip around the underground town Naruto was sure that at least the spirit cared about her teammate and that was enough for now. He planned to talk with her later after that strange meeting.


	8. Chapter 8

He liked to see the sky, where the moon and the stars danced above his head with no concern of the world. It had been a habit he picked up when Shukaku was specially reckless. However, free from his unwanted visitor it remained certain… hesitance from his part. Yet he must try, for her sake…

Said woman was climbing up the roof, the surprise when her eyes meet his, Kaoru faced down, that assured his first impression.

"Come here" Gaara soft tone a precaution, just in case she wanted to run. Once she sit down, fidgeting with her hair again, Gaara decided to speak first.

"The clouds seem more dark, almost invisible"

He waited, the silence not bothering him on the least. Gaara wasn't one to pry, he didn't need to when she is concerned. Her tone, soft and blissful as she said "I like them. Their color made the moonlight shine more brightly." Gaara followed her eyesight, something she said was echoing on his head. "No matter where I am, the hue… it's the same." She said it with nostalgy he was familiar from her stories. What he didn't expect was her fingers suddenly holding his wrist, he had time to avoid it, as they faced each other he realized two things. First, he didn't want to. Two, she was containing her tears.

"Will you be alright?" He asked without thinking, she laughed shortly, not the kind one filled with joy but something he didn't get at first.

"I'm supposed to ask you that…" he ignored the last whisper, just to spare her the embarrassment but inside he felt his heart throb with a sweet warmness. You were gone… Guilty at first that her worry, her pain made him happy, she cared… people cared about him.

He had to repeat that phrase constantly after his resurrection. The miracle he sometimes doubted he deserved. However, people proved him wrong, his village and his family, both had assured him on some way or another.

"Please, don't ever make me look for you again" Kaoru plead was a promise he will not break. Maybe this way he could find a way to repay Naruto and Kaoru help. There was something around that matter he had to ask.

"Have you decided then?"

She nodded, their hands still joined as she made little circles on his wrist, something that soothed both.

"I'm afraid… what my decision will do to my team. Would you think they will understand?" Kaoru tone faltered, he noticed but worrying over the future won't help.

"… have faith, that Sasuke will choose right as well." Garra felt strange being the one reassuring another concerns. It was kind of the few privileges he wanted to fulfill with his important people. As he silently contemplated the woman with the gaze lost on the moon, he felt the need to ask much more, do something. He didn't understand why words failed to explain his desire to spend more time with her.

"but..." she whispered, jade still gazing up as Kaoru voice broke the silence. "Gaara…I..." her tone quivered, he turned and was surprised to see her crying. His heart ached, it was...unpleasant. But he waited, because her lips opened and closed, unknowingly pressuring his brain for some type of answer or action to stop her tears.

It was after she gazed down and her hand trembled that his body answered. Tightening his hold on her hand, for the first time returning her gesture with soft and unsure circles of his thumb around her pulse.

"Show me"

Even he didn't get how asking for that bond would help. Yet seconds later her green sadness was replaced with wonder, gradually as he continued his thumb massage did the light on her hands softly glowed. He conceded with a nod at her silent request, and as the hot spread like tiny flames through his chest.

This was the first time he was awake on their connection. However the unfamiliar surrounding of the space told him, it was not his domain. The forest foliage that ended near a rocky cliffside where Kaoru stood, staring at the bottom of a dark pit. He felt exposed to something here, it was unfamiliar but not threatening. Lights surrounded both of them, all of them a color of violet, he blinked as some of them floated around him.

"…I don't know if I can do this" she said, step by step he closed the distance until he stared as well at the pit, where he noticed dark flames dancing. "Then why had you agreed?"

Then an opaque image materialized from the flames and Gaara watched amazed as a little version of Kaoru and Sasuke talked in front of them.

"I promised a long time ago, because I thought I will be ready when the time came but…" then she took my hand and it felt overwhelming, the strong hold on his chest intensified as another swirl of images appeared slowly. He had seen him before on the Bingo book, Itachi Uchiha appeared on some memories, his own kidnapper Deidara above his body and someone he didn't recognized falling on the same pit they were standing before his body changed and replaced him as tears falled.

"When I thought you were dead… I realized that… I was wrong, so badly wrong because.."

This weren't his emotions, the shiver, the struggle, it came from the petite woman.

"I could not accept losing someone I loved again. Not after Shisui, you opened my heart and I didn't knew. I just.. was so scared to hold someone so close to me, and because of that I..."

He was stuck on disbelief at her confession, not sure what he was feeling. Love was something far from his expertise, an emotion with no boundaries, a feeling with many faces he was confused in his own path of comprehension and looking at her green mint eyes, with the same expression. He knew both were a mess. Because the emotions changed from joy to pain, from anxiousness to desire, and much more, it wa something undefined and confusing. He was waiting something, but what? Neither had an answer.

"I owe you more than I can return but I have to ask something of you…"

Without thinking he nodded, Gaara was willing to do what she requested of him. He trusted her like no other, due to her actions in the past. Due to her connections and something more, he wondered if someday he will know the answer.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone of this… not even Naruto"

That night both friends shared something deep, the confession taking by surprise the young Kazekage who could express on the safety of her link what he struggled to show. He might have refused, he was on denial at first, but after she explained carefully this secret… Gaara had no other option. However he made a request as well. The moon, the only witness of the pain in their chest, both gazing at each other not willing to say goodbye yet.

* * *

The trip back to Konoha had been long, Kaoru fidgeted as they approached. The first night was the longest she had since their trip over Kirigakure. Luckily they didn't noticed how reluctant she was to sleep, since she wasn't sure if the usual nightmare will come. The last thing she wanted was to be a burden for her team. The colors of the forest, quite different from Suna, from time to time she distracted herself talking with them on the way. Kakashi-sensei was just as amiable and somewhat mysterious, surprisingly Hikaru had entertain him with stuff he didn't wanted me to hear.

If he was not the one holding Kakashi on the way back she might have kicked his legs. Sakura was chatting with Yue, after discovering his crush for Matsuri-chan she asked for stories about the Kazekage student and his training. Such a clever approach, since then Yue picked a slight comfort and eased the first hours. If Matsuri-chan didn't get from his gift and promise how much he liked her, Yue might go back and make it clear.

Unfortunately, the only one that didn't get it was Naruto. Explaining to him end up in a slight fight between them. Seriously, she didn't understand why could they not get along? She had told a lot of stories about Naruto, Kaoru was sure she could write a long novel. Well, that said just how much she missed him.

The excitement inside her tummy as they passed the entrance had her mind inspect their surrounding just like her first time. Much to her relief once they arrived on the hospital Kakashi finally had the rest he needed. Tsunade soon came to examine him, he will just spend a week resting, what I didn't expect was being dragged out. Once on the Hokage tower the powerful woman shouted angrily.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! HAVE YOU ANY IDEA OF HOW MUCH TROUBLE BOTH OF YOU ARE IN?!" Yue clutched my arm as discreetly as possible, trying not to lose his patience, he didn't feared her. No, but he was quite protective so I had to squeeze back his hand just to assure him it was alright. First impressions mattered, I didn't wanted him to attack the Hokage, so we just let Tsunade finish. "... NO, OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T. AND NOW YOU JUST APPEAR AS IF NOTHING HAVE HAPPENED? WITH A KID? EXPLAIN, RIGHT NOW!"

"Hokage-sama, blame me… she didn't knew I took her against your orders, But it didn't affected the mission at all, or I'm wrong?" Hikaru was not in the least affected, sometimes I really believed he had a dead wish, because his lack of reaction pissed her off more.

"That is not the point!"

"Please Tsunade-sama, excuse him… I'm the reason we stalled our comeback." Kaoru scowled at Hikaru, who just sighed and let her approach the blond old woman. "I plead him for my sake, I had already wrote a report for you of those circumstances and I'm willing to answer any question about it. However, I want to ask for something."

Kaoru presented two scrolls at her, Tsunade scowled at first, probably thinking the pain to have more paperwork but after a long calculating silence she smiled briefly. "You have guts, I give you that"

"I trained her, of course she will be one hell of a woman" Hikaru unexpected compliment made her blush horribly, he laughed, she wanted to hide.

"We will see that. Then, who is the kid?" Tsunade gazed with mild curiosity at Yue, who take that as a sign to come near.

"Yue is the boy we rescued on Kirigakure, I request you a formal citizenship for him. I'll sign as his… adoptive mother. This is the only request I have, let him live here on the village. No interrogation."

"Kirigakure… now I'm dying to read that report of yours." Tsunade thought out loud. Shizune who had been silent until now speak her displeasure. "How can you demand something like that? It's up to Lady Tsunade and the council that decision…"

"That is why I'm asking… he lives here or else… we will leave the Fire country"

"You can't be serious… the implications…" Shizune said in shock.

"Yes, I'm. I made a promise, I won't abandon him, no matter what." Kaoru fixed her eyes on the woman, neither backing out.

"Think about it, Hokage-sama I assure you. There is more to lose if you let us go." Hikaru hand squeezed her shoulder, standing tall, supporting her as always. The knock on the door broke the silence, Tsunade sighed and finally replied.

"Once I read this, I'll let you know my decision… go and rest now that you can"

Kaoru couldn't contain her smile at the prospect of return home, taking Yue hand she practically ran out in excitement, leaving Sakura behind. This time she ignored her in favor of her desire, Yue was curious and smiling, eyes taking everything he could of his surroundings.

"Kao-chan, the village is so different from Suna… they have a lot of stuff here"

"Yes, I will show you my favorite shops… I can't wait for everyone to meet you" She was fantasizing about it, Hikaru pulled her hair gently just to mess with her.

"So, I will stay?"

"I'm confident you will, there is no way Tsunade can refuse" Hikaru assured the orange boy.

"Ugh, I don't like her very much…"

"She is our Hokage, we must be polite… Oh, we are almost there"

The Uchiha State, held the same structure and aura, touching briefly the seal she have placed long ago. Now, that she had grown enough, she placed her hand over the old ink, purple glowed naturally and put her training on use. She didn't need to ran again around the state as she used the seal link to supply again the barrier with a huge amount of Reishi. It took less and she still feel energy inside her. There were some changes, some of the flowers looked a bit down, but how did they lasted this long? When they entered their home, the long cleaning process started. Kaoru was eagerly making space in another room for Yue, it was easier with the extra hand and before the afternoon they gazed their clean home. Hikaru offered to unpack for her, Yue and her went out for food and buy something for the next couple of days. The boy was pleased with the variety of vegetables, fruits and food stalls, she let him pick out and now on the market both divided between stalls. She was picking the last tomatoes when her hand collided with another, Kaoru turned ready to apologize when both stopped looking at each other, something was familiar… the blue scarf, the hair… It took a second later for her to recognize him fully.

"Konohamaru?"

"I… hum… do we know each other?" He had grown taller, the boyish face was gone, she smiled noticing how much he had grown.

"Yeah, It's me Kaoru… Oh, your voice has changed, it's nice!" She tried to see if the other kids were with him, but his voice shifted his attention.

"Ka-Kaoru? Oh, nii-chan teammate! Does he know you are here? You are… well… you really look different, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. But.. When did you arrived? What have you done? Are you..."

She put a finger on his lips, there were too many questions at once, but Kaoru was happy facing someone familiar. "I think we can answer all that with a cup of tea and some food."

Konohamaru smiled in excitement but then he blinked and gazed down in embarrassment, if his blushing cheeks mean that. "I-I will love to, but I'm on a mission." Then Kaoru noticed the bags he had on each hand.

"Oh, it's alright. You don't seem to be angry about it"

"Yeah, I stopped complaining about this kind of missions time ago. What matters is that we help the village in any way we can" Kaoru touched his hair and ruffled playfully, proud to see he had matured as well. "You almost sound like a man… I'm so happy for you! If you continue like that you will grow to be quite popular"

She mean that as a light semi-joke, there was nothing wrong in saying something she actually believed will be a fact. Their laughs were interrupted when Yue voice came from behind, turning to see him with bags ready to go.

"Is that all or we have to buy something else?" He asked smoothly, I made space for him by my side.

"Some drinks and milk and that would be all. Well, it was a pleasure to see you again Konohamaru. Before you go I want to introduce Yue, hope you two can be friends in the future."

Both boys stared a second, Konohamaru took the tomato, paid quickly and turned to us fully.

"Oh, am… Hi, nice to meet you. You're new, right? If you need something you can ask me" He said politely, but smiled a bit. Yue gazed between us and replied.

"Hi… thanks. See you later then"

When he was far, Yue turned and asked whom exactly was him. That made the trip more entertaining as we finally finished shopping and walked back home. A loud bark got my attention, some big white dog, on the end of that alley something about it was familiar, but I could distinguish that orange and black jacket everywhere.

"Naruto-kun!" Waving to get his attention, Yue huffed but he followed without complain. Looking closely, he had company, two men quite different. The pale one had a pair of dark glasses and his face was covered from the top to the bottom in a huge coat, the next one had a dusky complexion in comparison, with a wild brown hair and it was until his dog approached that it clicked.

"Oh, god… Kiba-san? Shino-san?" I stared in disbelief watching how much they had changed. Akamaru sniffed and barked, Yue got a bit closer to me. He purposefully blocked the bags of food I had.

"Hum.. do we know her?" Kiba gruff and deep voice surprised me, a slightly more serious and rich tone intervene.

"You… recognized me?" Shino said, while Kiba sniffed and Akamaru barked again, Yue tensed a bit.

"Kao-chan! Oh, glad to find you… Granny said" Naruto was interrupted as Kiba invaded my space suddenly.

"Oh… You… You are that girl" Yue got between us and said. "Hey! Stay back, she doesn't like strangers touching her" I left the bags I had and take Yue shoulder.

"No worries, he is a friend. Remember your manners" He relaxed but his cheeks get red, maybe I embarrassed him.

"Mm… I-I'm sorry… I'm Yue" Kiba sniffed him as well, something my boy felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Eh? Kiba Inuzuka… hum… he smell like sand and… a bit like you?" Kiba gazed in curiosity, but retracted a few seconds later. "That is strange"

"You haven't changed much… why do you have to sniff around?" Naruto questioned, I laughed a bit at Kiba reaction.

"I'm impressed Kiba, you look more sturdy, guess this years done wonders…" Yue grunted, before I had the chance to turn, Kiba laughed.

"Finally, someone notices that! Being honest, I do worked out with Akamaru on some new techniques. You can come and see us when we get back if you want."

"You are being too nice… you didn't liked her back then" Naruto angrily replied, crossing his arms and scowling at his direction.

"Ugh… I don't say it just for me. She is Hinata friend, guess now that both of you are back I will see you around often."

"It may seem like he finally understood he had to be nice to our comandres" Shino interjected, I smiled at him and Yue asked.

"Is he another friend?"

I nodded "Shino Aburame is a man of few words but nonetheless a good listener." He nodded, I took that as a good sign. "What have you been up to?"

He gladly answered my curiosity "We were just waiting Kurenai-sensei for our new mission. A bad timing perhaps?"

"I know, I would have liked to see everyone. Mostly because I want to present this boy here, my adoptive son." Yue bowed a bit, and blushed.

"By the way, where is Hinata? I'm dying to see her." Shino moved a bit his head, as if pointing a direction on the other side of the alley. I didn't noticed when Naruto or Kiba moved, the Inuzuka had secured on his arms a woman with long navy hair, pale porcelain skin, it was until he secured her on the tree that recognition flashed on my mind.

"Oh my… Hinata? Wha-What happened?"

"No idea, I just say hi and she fall like a potato" Naruto answered while scratching his neck. He tried to princk Hinata but Kiba quickly diverted his hand.

"Don't! Ugh, is that how you treat a woman? Just leave her to me." I blinked at his angry tone, the way he said it … he really cared for my friend. That is good, she is in the best hands. With teammates like that, who could complain?

Naruto took my arm suddenly and made me stand up with him as he said "Oh, that reminds me… we have to talk" He was pushing me aside when Yue kicked his foot and set me free.

"Don't touch her!"

"What is your problem?" Naruto shouted, I exhaled long and turned to retrieve my bags meanwhile.

"You are, just because she is nice to you I won't let you handle her like a rag doll. We are busy, or are you blind now?"

Before Yue could say anymore I stood between them with a sad frown and interjected Naruto.

"I'm fine Yue. Naruto is just being himself, can you please try and get along with him?"

"But…" I approached him more and faced him fully with my stare. "Yue, don't make me mad. I'm hungry enough, please just think about it. We can talk about this later if you want. I want to understand you"

"Oh, now I see… you'll be a nice mom" Shino compliment took me by surprise, I could not hide the blush and the embarrassment as Kiba asked about it.

However in an quick act of cleverness Naruto took one of my bags and had me already walking back home with Yue behind.

"Uf.. That was close, now let me help you.. hum..You said you're hungry, right? If you don't want to cook...I can"

"Oh no, please this is enough. We are too tired to cook so.." Kaoru tried to assure him, he just smiled and continued.

"Then let me escort you home, I still have something to talk with you.. you won't like it"

"This will be a long day…" Kaoru heard Yue murmur as they continued their path.

Now with full stomach and clean after a quick bath, Kaoru went to the living room with a towel on her shoulders. Comfortable in a comfy pair of shorts and a red shirt with a V cut, since it was a bit hot outside. Naruto was talking with Hikaru when she entered, searching a can of juice.

"Kao-chan what would we do then? We have to pressure Granny for you to come on this mission! There is no way you should be left behind"

"Na-Naruto-kun… I want to but…"

"There have to be a way to convince her, we are a team… we have to bring Sasuke back together. I won't accept anyone else in our team" Naruto said with displeasure and determination. Hikaru sighed and said. "Maybe I should go and check for you guys"

"Would you do that? Oh Hika…" Kaoru smiled.

"In any case, I have to be there soon for my next mission…" just by looking at his fake smile, she got a bad feeling about it but he just ruffled her hair and got out.

"But- you just got back…" Naruto had little time to say, as the next one to enter the kitchen with another towel on his shoulders started to clean the dishes.

"We must obey… he will be back" Yue continued scrubbing the dishes, Naruto stood up and went out to the garden, curiosity made me follow.

"Should not be.. dead already?" He questioned examining the garden. I had not seen the flowers and herbs until he pointed it out. I was clueless on what could have happened. Some needed water but it made me happy, thinking I won't have restart.

"What did you think when you arrived home?"

His clear blue gaze surprised, he thought a second about it. "Honestly? I… didn't liked. Everything was a mess… Too quiet at night"

Kaoru looked at him as he turned and went a bit far away to the line of trees. Like a bee looking for honey she silently followed, waiting if he had something else to say. His hands caressed briefly the rough surface. His eyes, that forced smile… he didn't liked it at all. It was just then I thought. How much time had he spend alone?

"Do you want… to spend the night here?" Before I had time to think I voiced out my thought, but his eyes… something about it made me self conscious. It wasn't bad… then why?

"You.. mean it? I-I… I will love it!" The way his smile seemed to brighten the garden, make me blush, he was too distracted mumbling in excitement. What took her completely unguarded was his abrupt hug, feeling her feet leaving the ground in panic embracing his shoulders as he made her world spin, literally. His laugh, boasted with such delight it was difficult to keep her mind working.

"... dinner in my account. I will prepare your favorite candy! You still like cherries, don't you? Oh, wait… are you ok?" He put his hand on my forehead, it didn't helped to recover my calm demeanor. "Now that I remember… had you sleep? Are those black rings?"

"Na-Naruto, please let me breath" I had to push him a little, because it felt strange and I didn't knew what to do about it.

"Oh sorry! Hum.. you don't like my hugs anymore?"

"I-I do, just… ohh forget it. I felt a bit tired, that is all." She smiled for him, because he didn't need to worry about her. So he pushed him forward back her home and spend the whole afternoon with him.


	9. Chapter 9

When Sakura crashed the next morning looking for her female teammate, she didn't expected Naruto answering her door, without shirt and with a strange bruise on his chest. Sakura lost it for a second, she was on the verge to punch the live out of him that moment when the boy intervened. Stupefied that he easily hold her force with one hand as if it were nothing. The orange haired boy, scowled and mumbled something around "rude manners". Can you imagine how embarrassed and intrigued she was after that? Dragging both of them to Tsunade office, not talking for her own benefit, as always the oblivious one was her female friend.

Calm demeanor, a small smile as she waited for Tsunade-shishio, who looked like she barely slept and had the worst grumpy frown on.

"Let's save some time as we wait. Young lady, your request have been approved after the resume report you… generously decided to share with us." The way her teacher said it, was between angry and impressed, Sakura looked between them not having a clue of what they were talking about, Naruto as always was the first to talk.

"Hum? What? Can Kaoru come with us then?" His grin was quickly cut out, Shizune jumped a bit as Tsunade hit the desk all of the sudden.

"Don't talk unless you are a lady!" She sat down again and posed like she was thinking deeply, Shizune was more nervous than normal and Sakura felt left out by their attitude.

"YOU" Tsunade started lowering her tone while staring at Kaoru, not sure if it was a good sign since she tended to be… volatile. "After reading your achievements, the council has pressured me to appoint you as the second delegate between Suna and Konoha."

Sakura was speechless, just what in the world was happening? "Therefore, your status can no longer be appointed as a gennin. Since you were out I could not handle you this…"

Kaoru took the paper and read, but I had to intervene. "What is happening Shishio?"

"This girl had done some work on Konoha name, by the time you arrived there was already a confirmation letter of the Kazekage and a formal request of tutelage for the boy so…"

"Wait… WHAT?" Kaoru let the papers fall at the news, too surprised to pick them up.

"The Kazekage had already signed an adoption form for Yue …" Tsunade words left everyone speechless, Sakura could not even react as all sinked in. Barely hearing her friend say "but… I didn't tell him to…"

And then black out, Naruto was the one to catch her, completely stupefied as well. Tsunade malicious grin was not a good sign at all, because it accompanied a huge irritating vein on her forehead.

"Gezz.. She missed the best part"

"Is.. is there more?" Sakura asked distressed, her Shishio grin spread more. She pointed out the papers on the floor and Sakura had to see for herself what was going on. The more she read the paler she got, almost forgetting how to breath. Naruto approached her and asked what it said, leveling her friend in his arms. She trembled at the familiar seal of royal status, having helped a lot in paperwork for her Shishio and the handwriting … the fire lord. Three letters, one old directed to the previous Hokage, the next ones in a better condition. Their content was too much, she blacked out as well.

Hours later the trio was walking around, with no idea of what to say when Naruto broke the silence. "I don't know what to feel right now, this… is crazy"

"It's… just… why didn't you tell us" Sakura inquired

"How was I supposed to know? " her retort took them by surprise. Kaoru blushed and gazed down upset. A rich lazy town interrupted their sour walk.

"Hey, what is the matter?" Naruto reply died as Kaoru closed the distance, Shikamaru lazy mask changed as recognition passed between them. The raven laughed, he approached with Sakura, not liking being left behind. Her hands were tracing Shikamaru shoulders to his arms, even comparing hands… the action itself perplexed the blond, she wasn't like that to him.

"I had to say it. You totally surprised me, since when did you build muscle? Now I wonder if Kankuro for once had said the truth of those rumors" Kaoru now was comparing her height to him, pouting at being a head smaller, Naruto noticed the change in Shikamaru. Calm, happy and not caring about the continuous invasion of personal space.

"Kao-chan, I think you should not bother Shikamaru like this" God bless Sakura for pointing out in time.

"It's not, she has been always like this." The Nara with pineapple hairstyle defended, focusing once more on his friend. Briefly touching one strand of her hair near her chest. He didn't knew why it bothered him, Shika was not a pervert...right?

"Have you been on the sun? I think it's a bit tanned from what I remember. Hmm.. still soft" that last comment he was sure had another meaning.

Kaoru returned the gesture touching Shika hair, it was quick an innocent gesture that got his nerves. "Well yours is soft too… glad you haven't changed that style, it is difficult to imagine anything different from you"

"Glad you are back, had been a pain collecting the herbs myself" He paused while looking at her.

"You had?"

"I had seen him a few times there, but don't let him fool you. It was Hinata idea, she does most of the job." Sakura interjected and Naruto feeling the need to stop them took Kaoru from the shoulders.

"Nice to see you Shika but we are hungry and we are looking for a place"

"We can eat together, I was about to had breakfast with my team"

"Oh, thank you.. I'm starving as well" Sakura pushed us forward, Naruto scratched his neck and went after them.

* * *

Sakura mood improved after the third beef stick, she joked around with Ino, this was a nice rest in the meantime. Naruto got distracted with Chouji and Shikamaru, Kaoru was talking with Asuma-sensei with earnest curiosity.

"Forehead, what's on that big head of yours?" She blinked a few times unsure of what she meant, Ino exhaled annoyed.

"Problems? I thought having your team back will make you happy"

Sakura whispered her concerns "I do, but… it just seems we are cursed or something"

"Why do you say that?" Her curiosity picked, Sakura supplied briefly the details about Tsunade splitting up again her team for the next mission.

"A new team? I mean, sure you will need another captain but… another teammate? Is it because she's still a gennin?"

"No, nothing like that. On the contrary… Since the Chunnin Exams will be held in three days, she will be will be requested to participate. Tsunade-shishio said it's just a formality because the Fire Lord requested being witness of her Jounin trial before he got back..."

Ino sudden excited shrill got everyone attention, Sakura had to close her mouth and dissuade her friend of revealing now what she said. When she calmed down Ino barely contain her excitement "What in the world did she do? Gosh, Sakura just what does it's happening on your team!?"

"Don't know! I mean… we haven't talked much yet. I haven't see how had she improved. Can't imagine what she might feel now that she had to battle against her son"

Ino totally lost it, Sakura being as impatient as ever dragged the shocked woman out of the restaurant.

* * *

The next day Yue stood next to her adoptive mother, who waved back at the group leaving the village. He scratched his orange hair feeling awkward, he didn't wanted to interrupt her but… they had little time to prepare. Too early in the morning, the perfect moment for training in his opinion. Now far from his idol Yue pressured himself being a better ninja, and with some luck win Matsuri attention. So when both arrived at the training grounds did the usual warm up started.

What he liked the most was Ninjutsu but here… he was cautious to expose everything. His speed improved, he suffered less from her kicks and her sword never touched him. He put on use some of what he learned from Gaara-sama, deceiving and surprising. The excitement on his chest on a chance like the Chunnin Exams pushed him more, being creative ambushing her with water clones.

No matter how many times they hurt each other, neither complained. That was what he liked the most with her. She treated him as a ninja, not a child, even if now he was to be recognized as his. At one point in their fight they forgot of their surroundings and engaged each other on another level. Scorching flames surrounding from every direction, his instincts kicked in and the brutal flames were extinguished. The remaining ice flakes flown around them, both breathing hard. Her smile blossomed with full shine as she approached and cleaned the sweat falling on his forehead.

"Well done… Yuu" Hearing the affectionate nickname an inevitable blush spread.

"I think we deserve a nice hot bath!" Kaoru practically dragged him out, he had other things on mind.

What surprised him that afternoon on the hot springs came on the most unexpected way. A strong deep lazy voice got his attention while he scrubbed his arms. Looking at the tall man he quickly identified him as Kaoru close friend. At first he didn't thought too much about his approach, just like any other man just looking for a sit. It was until he opened one of his bottles and scrubbed his legs that a deep voice scared him.

"Juniper and ginger, it smells like her… that bottle..." The man with a bored expression stared long and hard. Of course he would ran away after that, who would feel comfortable at some strange man looking at your body? But his escape had failed, colliding with another hard surface… or rather a very sturdy pale and familiar man.

"You should watch your steps" Relieved that he had a towel around his hips or else his brain would have exploded of the horrible image, I tried to crawl my way out but the voice from the man before intervened.

"Neji? Who is the boy?" Betrayed for his manners, he reluctantly accepted the hand Neji offered. Feeling a slight push on his back to return inside the bath, Yue followed not sure what to do.

"He was with Kaoru and Hikaru on Suna"

"I'm here… can both of you be polite at least? I have a voice" Hikaru said a bit offended. Even if they were Kaoru's acquaintances, he hated when people treated him like a child.

"May I ask then of your purpose?" Neji, the pale man took them near the spring and continued bathing himself at ease. The other stranger went directly for the spring.

"Hum? What do you mean?" Yue questioned as the hot water embraced his tired and cold body.

"I presume the Kazekage is waiting for your return after the Chunnin exams?"

"What are you talking about?" Yue was completely confused now. Looking between the stranger lazy man who apparently was falling asleep on the water and the pale Hyuga.

"Aren't you here to participate on the Chunnin exams? If not, for what purpose does the Kazekage son will be here?"

A long silence followed, now Yue was sure Konoha men were crazy. He will enter, it was a fact but… his brain had a difficult time progressing the concept. It has to be a joke.

"Oh, so he is the late addition. The Hokage mentioned this morning. Yue… is that your name?"

But his lack of response neither confirmed or denied Shikamaru question. Neji joined them on the water.

"Still, you may have been wrong about his parentage Neji. I suspect he is being adopted by that clumsy raven head, if his papers are right"

An image of her female companion flashed, along with different expressions. He felt oddly hot now, of joy, confusion or dread, Yue still was progressing the information.

"Ten Ten never jokes about important inquiries like this. She just mentioned this morning about the Kazekage requesting a meeting with his son before the exams took place. It isn't confirmed yet if we will be assigned as provisional guards, Gai-sensei ran out before we even accepted or declined the idea"

The more he rolled up the idea, Yue could not deny the tiny possibility… that they may be talking about him. Since he was 100% sure Gaara-sama didn't have a son, there must be a misunderstanding. Heck, how lucky he could be if that were actually true!

Gaara knew about his Kekkei Genkai, and offered hope. With each training session he believed on building a path for himself. Honestly, Yue looked up to the powerful Kazekage in the same way he did with… his real parents. Gaara had a similar traits of his own father, even his taciturn and silent personality her mother showed when he got in trouble.

However, the fantasy just remained as that for long. Comfort of being his student under his care and feel traces of that kindness it was easy being addicted. Now, the door was open again and his imagination got wild. The endless possibilities… Gaara and Kaoru, father and mother… a mindblowing combination… was interrupted by a dark gloomy shadow, the stranger whose name was Shikamaru had taken him as a hostage.


	10. Chapter 10

"How is it that I'm the last to know you might marry the Kazekage?" Shikamaru controlled his voice on a low level, the kind of voice that was between sarcastic and serious, because it hides the true intention of a clever pissed off Nara.

So, he had to remind himself being patient with her oblivious friend as she blinked innocently in confusion and let the bouquet of peonies and ranunculus rest in front of the tree. Kaoru had always been the only female he dared to think as a friend, completely the opposite from the women he was surrounded. Sure, Ino had improved her horrible personality over the years but nonetheless there were things he could not share with her on the same way he did with the tiny woman before him. She was the private type with unusual social skills, innocent to a fault he felt obliged on times to look out for her. Kaoru was on his list of "strange" since it was the best word that could fit her personality.

After hearing all he needed from the boy he fetched up Ino. Usually he didn't mind the gossip the Yamanaka told them, frankly most of it was blocked out since it was pointless information. Yet, if someone knew about this "parentage topic" it was her, and once the news were disclosed he felt the ground crumbling.

In panic he went out in search for her, just to find Kaoru on the special spot she reserved for her lost love. The sunset made her hair shine like the night sky, he noticed she had been crying… again. Guilty at some point for interrupting, he offered to walk her back home.

On the way, he was relieved to know at least that she won't marry anyone. Her voice crafting pieces of her friendship with Gaara and his siblings, assuring him the younger Kazekage had just her best interest on mind with his sudden adoption. Again, she proved to be an odd woman chastising him by letting his imagination fly. "I don't know where you heard that, you should know I don't have a clue about… flirting. Besides Gaara is a great man, surely a woman of his standards would appear but I'm nowhere near from it. He has been such a good friend, I just do what I feel its right, is that wrong for you?"

That had been the last words that left him pondering about the issue. Well, maybe he overreacted… Kaoru had a point, she didn't have any idea of how relationships worked since Shisui died, it was her only reference of love and it had been a bitter one. She might look easy going but actually picked out her friends with reserve after "The Itachi Incident", he knew her that well. Judging by her tears earlier, she still hold the Uchiha on her mind, so it was safe to assume she wasn't purposely flirting with the Kazekage. I should have know… she isn't that oblivious… right?

A question that found his answer when the Kazekage entourage arrived on Konoha. As requested for Tsunade he had been on the room where all the important leaders and lords had exchanged the formal greetings proper for such occasion. This time he heard loud and clear the gossip of the moment, unfortunately surrounding his friend. A genius like him observed from the shadows, not fond of such boring events, until she came.

On a different attire, the colors soft and creamy, a dress with a long cut on the knee that showed her weapon pouch. The green cape that usually covered her front side was replaced by a clingy sleeveless shirt. She smiled and encouraged Yue, who was just dressed on a similar modest but comfortable attire, which said they were ready for action.

It had been impossible to ignore how the few elders of Suna were the first to intercept Kaoru and Yue. Smiles with no trace of deceive, strangely mid bowing in respect, those men continued talking with both of them, and Shikamaru was surprised for the first time seeing her so confident and serious. Then, hearing Temari excitement from the other side of the room where her brothers were talking with the Fire Lord, Tsunade and the rest of their council. Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado, in his opinion a bunch of old minds, that were left behind as Gaara turned and went for his friend.

If possible the murmurs intensified, how could he blame them when himself was witnessing the most strange display of… affection, and from a man he first know as a blood thirsty lunatic?

Even he noticed, it were quick but those actions spoke volumes. The way Gaara briefly smiled, almost invisible, the little touches HE initiated with Kaoru and Yue, discreetly colliding their shoulders, or caressing Yue hair as the boy blushed. The stoic perpetual face crumbled at few moments, Gaara eyes could not hide the emotion and his worst fear came true. She answered back naturally every single one of his touches, without reservation and complete trust taking Gaara hand and Yue with her to the snack table.

Stupidly innocent of the blush of the scarlet haired man, she conversed with obvious joy as she picked up food on two plates and served to them. Shikamaru sighed, already feeling the HUGE mess this will be on the future, he didn't want to be involved on it at all. Just then as he continued hearing the excitement on the room about them did he actually felt tired of thinking and his own words came forward as a mocking statement. "You will be the dead to me"

* * *

It had been a welcome surprise that Tsunade allowed Gaara and his siblings sleep on the Uchiha District. She had to prepare the rooms on her house after the private meeting, fortunately Hikaru returned that afternoon looking tired but he brushed off her concerns and the trio managed to arrange everything for them. Temari insisted on sleeping in her room, she didn't minded since her bed was big enough.

Kaoru had already changed on light pijamas, Temari had the strangest questions this night while Kaoru prepared a light snack for the night on the kitchen.

"Then, there isn't any girl around trying to hook up Hikaru?" Temari was looking for milk on the fridge.

"Hum… No, he gets really touchy on that matter. Don't know why…" I counted the rolls so it would be enough for everyone.

"Seriously? I would have think that kind of muscles would…" Temari was interrupted by the playful deep voice of Hikaru.

"Oh, Temari, didn't knew you ogled me like that… who is the pervert now?" It was my first time seeing her blush and stutter, forgetting the cups and chasing after him as is boisterous laugh reververed around the house. Leaving that funny incident aside I took everything out to the table, Kankuro was the first one to finish as both running loud shinobi finally stopped to eat.

"And you still wonder why you can't get a boyfriend" Kankuro was punched of course by her sister who was scowling at him.

"Talk for yourself! Make up isn't attractive for any woman" Temari quickly returned his taunt.

"It isn't make up!" We laughed, Yue was just as happy.

"Oh guys, I really needed this." I said, being grateful for their company.

"Right! Your team… we heard from Tsunade, are you ok?" Strangely Kankuro was the first to ask, but I nodded, not wanting to bother them.

"It was inevitable… I hope they would be fine"

"Do you think they will succeed?" Temari inquired seriously, but Gaara interrupted

"Wait Temari…" He looked around and questioned "Is it… safe to speak?"

"Yeah, nothing can pass the barrier unless she wants it." Hikaru answered with ease. Gaara eyes meet mine and I sighed, truthfully… I didn't think they will come back with Sasuke. No matter what, he had a goal and… he would be waiting for me.

"Sorry, we were just worried for you. Since I had the slight impression they were kind of selling you out this afternoon" Temari concerns were on the table.

"You see! It was not my imagination… ugh, I feel like they're ready to push us out!" Yue butted in his own perspective of the meeting today, she didn't blamed him. But now hearing Temari voice out her impression, she might have to be more observant.

"If anything happens, you know we will back you up" Gaara always seemed eager to help, just as kind and brave…

"No Gaara, you already did more than enough…"

"Oh yeah... about that. Kid you spread the best gossip around Konoha! When did both planned to discuss this with us?" Hikaru had the type of grin that said: I'm pissed as hell.

"It was my idea, don't fret about it. It's between us" My mouth almost fall hearing the hidden tone of anger on Gaara, he might have felt offended.

"Then… Can I call you… Da-Dad?" Yue interrupted us, holding our stare with an evident red blush and sparkling hope on his eyes. That innocent question left me speechless, feeling conflicted between joy and jealousy. _Why can he easily call him Dad and not…_

Temari hugged Yue, suffocating him and mumbling how cute he was being. My heart throbbed as I noticed Gaara blush! I thought I was hallucinating since I haven't seen him like this and his eyes facing the ground, it was… amusing. Surely what felt like long his consent had Yue grin beautifully, Hikaru ruffled his hair and mocked his reaction. My heart had a warm sensation just witnessing them, it was hard to place a name on it, I wondered that night when I will understand fully like anyone else the complex variety of feelings one person can hold.

* * *

The darkness had been a long companion at the silent base. In times like this when he was stuck waiting did his mood worsened. The silence turned from time to time on those memories he had buried long ago. Each one of them pissed him off, it was pointless thinking of it when he had took a decision. If he were not strong, if he were not so sure about that one promise… he might have lost completely some semblance of what he had been. On the ground, gaze lost on the only source of light in this base fortress did his mind flashed a familiar face.

Emerald, almost mint round eyes, long curvy eyelashes, a gentle smile and his name repeated over and over again like a whisper of the wind. Calling for him, with different tones of emotion he almost had forgotten. How does he still remembered her unique smell? How does her words circled again and again on times when he felt his stoic and cold facade pushing him to crumble on the inside and lost completely any semblance of… sanity.

She will trust him, even after everything that could have passed on these years between them. That have been his only hope once the time came to retrieve her, since both will face Itachi. At times when light flashed like this… did those blue sky eyes and goofy smile also accompanied her memory. The blond idiot had to be on some way thinking of him, he was sure. However something else was bothering him, since he didn't have the heart to… finish their bond. He couldn't, not like he cut out his ties with his other teammate.

Sakura, sometimes he thought if maybe she had grown stronger. Had she moved on? Sasuke hoped she did, because he didn't cared to even acknowledge any other feelings she may had. If he were to have a sister, Sakura might fill that place. This was why he hated when Orochimaru missed his training hours… he hated thinking of impossibilities. He didn't wanted his mind to show any weakness in front of a disgusting excuse of a man.

So when Orochimaru and Kabuto appeared with a stupid leaf shinobi thinking he could mess with his mind, just to pick some reaction. He sent a warning, anything that could shut him. However the pale one continued talking about his team, as if he knew anything. The only piece of information he could value were the fact they were alive.


	11. Chapter 11

He was facing the oak tree where some flowers still lived and the wind caressed their petals with ease. Gaara had never talked with someone who wasn't even there. Yet since his arrival on Konoha did he had wanted to meet the man who still hold the heart of his friend. First, Gaara listened as she engaged on a solo conversation of their success. The chunnin exams had been rather peaceful, three were promoted, it was no surprise for him both of the Higa passed. He had been rather happy passing time with them, in a sense it was the lucky hand of destiny that let them be together again but their time was running out.

He had seen the previous photo of Shisui on her house, he wondered if maybe she will let his memory go. Her soft hands punched his shoulder, Kaoru waited with a soft grin for him, ready to leave but he had to ask.

"Do you think he might listen?"

Kaoru turned surprised, her skirt dancing as the wind traveled on that afternoon, closing the distance between them and gazing at the tree with an emotion he could not name at the moment.

"Sometime ago I thought the same… but Isamu was the one who explained something about that"

Then she kneeled and took one of the peonies, her stare completely lost on something he could not see.

"He said… the reason we put flowers on someone grave is for our voice to reach them beyond this realm. Without that and our sincere feelings, he could not give our messages."

Then she laughed, short and the sound was pleasant for him, he missed it. "At first I thought he was trying to mock me, but… when Yue prayed on his parent's tomb I could see them. Butterflies. It was so beautiful Gaara..."

Hearing the melancholy on her tone as she kissed the peony and leaved it on its rightful place. Gaara bowed on respect to that person that may be watching.

"Thank you, Shisui-san. You were a wonderful person to Naruto and Kaoru, so continue watching over them."

He felt self conscious at the silence, so he decided to continue their path, her steps soon followed and he felt the warmness of her hand on his. She squeezed and her smile fluttered something inside him as she pushed him forward, her voice jubilant saying "He will have liked you"

* * *

Danzo had been proud of himself for so many things over his career. In which he was sure his efforts, his plans… will nourish soon. As he watched that woman fighting fiercely on the Jounin trial did he dared to smile. Who would have thought that receiving those strangers so long ago will have it's benefits? Even if Tsunade suspected something, she will never knew the length of its power until it were too late. At his right side was the Fire Dragon, the infamous ANBU whose face no one know, the elite of ROOT and consequently his second hand. Hikaru Higa was his trump card, with his seal, his loyalty to one cause and his clan power it was just time before he dethroned Tsunade.

He contemplated now the possibilities of adding to his net the boy and the woman who had caused uproar on the exams. The boy was talented, only a fool won't notice, it had caused a great debate with Kirigakure representatives. Whom recognized him as the missing child of the last couple with Ice Kekkei Genkai, a unique ability that now were on Konoha hands. It was virtually impossible to demand any right when the boy was now recognized as the Kazekage son, both villages settled it peacefully, not that Kirigakure had any word on the matter.

He was excited in a way, because the boy was different to Itachi, who was the definition of a prodigy. All he had to do was gain that woman trust and every single valuable asset will be his. The problem, he could not interfere freely, she was too close to… annoying pests. The Kazekage for instance, if anything happened to her it will be a threat to their stable alliance. Then, the Nara boy, who had the keen eye to interpret and strategize, undoubtedly will spill out suspicion if he were to approach her.

Then it was the Uzumaki, or may he say the Kyubi container, with Hatake at his side now fully recovered does his approach seemed impossible. However, he trusted once Sai returned he might disclose more about the woman. Right now he was assessing his next asset skills, surely he had underestimated her, or she had grown on her travels. Danzo had the theory she may have left behind on purpose, by her request or Hiruzen, he suspected the later. What a fool old man.

Once she passed the test, the Fire Lord pursued the possibility of her accepting being part of his personal guard. Of course she declined politely, clearly focused on living here, it was the best for him.

* * *

This was the first time Temari felt excited about shopping. Usually she wasn't interested on anything too girlish that may distract her from her own passion. Yet as she followed the red head of his little brother did she wondered, what would happen. Imagine her surprise when he asked for help. Had he ever give a gift before? Well, she had bad memory but this was important. She almost laughed at the serious expression every time he focused on some item.

Gaara wasn't sure what to give. Neither she could think about something good, since Kaoru wasn't the material type, she had few belongings, usually practical but Gaara wanted something that could last. The blunt lazy voice distracted her, Shikamaru, he might be the man they needed since Naruto hadn't returned.

"You! Come with us, we need your eyes" Temari didn't waited for any response of him as she practically pushed Shikamaru to the next store and Gaara blinked on curiosity.

"Normal people ask BEFORE they kidnap busy people around" Shikamaru said, not caring to hide his boredom.

"Don't care. This is the deal. Help us pick up something for Kaoru and we will invite you something for lunch.

The silence and his blank face almost appeared normal, but his eyebrow twitched and she was sure hearing a low grumble. He sighed and didn't give the answer she waited.

"You mean, made Kaoru cook for us"

"Ugh, the same! It's just that my brother is having a hard time on it and I you know… that head of yours may serve for a nice cause" Again that twitch, if he was mad… why hiding it? Gaara interrupted their chat, showing of a little box with earrings. Shining petals surrounded a little glass sphere.

"Is this acceptable?" Temari didn't have a clue if her friend might like them, well it was not her style, it was not practical, but some girls may think it was cute. Then Shikamaru quickly took the box and closing his eyes.

"Listen… I don't think buying something will do." He paused and looked between us, I was curious of what he was thinking since his expressions were a mess. It was really strange watching him with any other sign besides "lazy".

"In any case, why bother? She won't mind if…"

"No, but I will." Gaara interrupted "I-We don't know when we will see each other again. It will ease my mind leaving something to…" Then something clicked on Gaara blue foggy eyes and he left quickly, but Temari had been surprised catching that tiny shine.

"Fantastic…" She heard Shikamaru mumble sarcastically and massage his forehead, now she knew something was bothering him but before she could ask he turned around and leave her alone wondering. _What happened?_

* * *

Sakura thought this mission had taken long, so much had passed between them, the failure, the encounter, the revelations. So far her determination lingered on her missing teammate, the love that had burned on her childhood was on conflict. He had changed so much, she almost not recognized him. It was difficult to distinguish her feelings, she had grown but her heart was a mess. The only clear thing she had was that she still cared for him, it would take more than a snake to cut that bond. Now that it was over, Sakura deserved a good rest but Naruto didn't miss the chance for "asking her out", seriously, did he even was serious?

Fortunately her teammate appeared and interrupted them. Carrying a handful of bags she ran all the way to us with an relieved grin. It was strange watching her using a dress, being so casual and with light colors, on her neck was a brand new item Sakura didn't have time to ask because Naruto was the first one to ask a bunch of questions about the exams but Kaoru decided to invite them to her house.

"You must be exhausted, but when I heard you returned… Please let me apologize pampering you guys"

"It was not your fault, you don't have to…" Sakura was interrupted by her knucklehead friend.

"Kao-chan you are such an angel! I would love it!" Naruto smiled already deciding for them, Kaoru stopped and asked their new teammate.

"Oh, you can come too if you want. I'm sorry, I forgot to present myself before. I'm Kaoru, nice to meet you" She bowed briefly and waited, Sai "fake" smile in place as he nodded.

"I'm Sai, thanks for the invitation but I have to report back before the day ends"

"Oh, that's right. Then let's meet up later on my house, come on Naruto." Kaoru playfully leaned on him a second before walking away.

"Hum? Wait Kao-chan! Where are we going?" Sakura blinked as both teammates engrossed on another conversation.

"Your house silly, these are yours! Who else will leave real food?"

"Oh ramen is real food! You didn't have to.." And Sakura heard their voices fall on the wind as they moved on their path. Before she had a chance to move Sai voiced his curiosity.

"I… Do I have to go then? I didn't understand her intentions"

Sakura slightly smiled, it was funny in some sense. "Yes. You are part of our team now. She lives in…"

"I read her archive, but I wonder if she will be as savage like you or..." Yeap, sometimes Sakura had the right to do as she pleased to her teammates. Leaving the pale suffering on the ground was a pleasant accomplishment for today.

* * *

Sai was not the best one on the "emotional department", it would have proved as a failure on the ROOT standards. After this mission, he started considering a lot of things from his past. Curiosity had been his main reason when he planned asking Danzo stay with Team 7. It wasn't necessary, as his late command involved now spying the raven haired woman who was just arranging the table for them.

He observed silently as they chatted, the young orange haired boy was discussing with Naruto, that seemed like a usual friendship treatment. Sai decided to pick up then something that might help him. He decided not discarding any information that might be important until he started a serious research. Meanwhile, his eyes collided with the silver haired ANBU whose golden eyes were examining him. He smiled, but that made him scoff and he wondered what was wrong since it was not the first time it backfired him.

Kaoru approached with a food plate and asked. "Do you like curry? It's not as spicy but I can…"

"Leave him the whole pot, this boy is so pale and skinny he might be crystal" Hikaru commented as he served another huge piece of steak.

"UGH! Be nice, not everyone has to be horribly sturdy like you" Kaoru, the woman in question defended him? Is this a normal etiquette on social gatherings? Sai was confused.

"I don't mind the comment, since I don't hold any emotion about it. Besides I think he misinterpreted skinny with thin, the latter is the more appropriate body complex for a shinobi dedicated on stealth and quick reflexes"

"Sai, can't you just shut up for once and enjoy the moment?" Naruto decided to speak leaving his discussion with the boy aside.

"He speaks like a bookworm, it reminds me of Toru…" Yue voiced out as his clear brown eyes blinked.

"Who is Toru?" Naruto asked, Sakura hit her head and answered. "The orphan with the glasses, from Suna." It took a moment but recognition soon came for him. Sai lost on what they were talking about decided to try in the mean time the food.

"Now that you mention it, how was it? Please tell us" Naruto asked excited, Kaoru popped out her head from the window kitchen and blushed as she retold excitedly about it.

"We passed! My Yue is a Chunnin now, you should have seen him. Even Gaara was proud he had accomplished that technique they had been working."

"Oh yeah, he leaved a mess of ice. He is lucky I'm totally awesome cleaning or else the next match would have be postponed" Hikaru commented, a huge teasing grin as he ogled the little boy reaction. Scratching his hair and facing down trying to hide.

"Wait… Ice? Like Haku?" Naruto accidentally let fall his spoon and did a little mess. Sai interest got picked, since it was an uncommon jutsu. The raven nodded "Yes, now he can use it properly. But I will like to know on which team will they include him... there are so many things I wonder"

"So Gaara did came? I though just Temari will be here" Sakura was surprised.

"Oh yes, the man of the hour came to save the lady on distress. Hum.. that kid" Hikaru said grumpily, that comment got his cheek pinched by the woman who sit at his side.

"Don't tease him!"

"Yeah, don't be jealous just because Dad is totally awesome" Yue scoffed, and Naruto choked on his tea after hearing that, but even so asked

"It-It's official t-then?!"

Sai blinked perplexed and asked the boy. "So, when is the wedding? In these cases, they said it's common to…"

"NEVER!" Hikaru and Naruto shouted in tandem, a bit scared they agreed. Kaoru sighed and massaged her head.

"Why is people asking that? I don't get it…"

"What is wrong with that?" questioned Yue offended both males dared to think Gaara on a bad way.

"Well then let's change the subject. Are you a Jounin now?" Sakura cleverly diverted the conversation. Sai enjoyed the food and few times did he participated but since he wasn't necessarily being here anymore, he took the dishes to the kitchen and washed. He had a slight conflict on which information was saving to give in, Sai didn't want to cut short his stay on the team.

Suddenly another pair of hands touched his briefly, it was her again.

"Leave it, I was going to ask you… where did you get that?" She pointed at his right eye, he forgot Sakura had left that. Then the woman insisted on healing it and he was stuck outside on a garden as she took a bottle and made him sit. Well technically she asked nicely, it was a huge contrast compared to the pink woman and he might like that.

"That Sakura, she has to learn being more patient… I mean, not everything can be settled with punches" Her tone was unguarded, he nodded at her silent question on touching his face. Since it got a little silent and he thought she may wait for some kind of answer, Sai was honest.

"Perhaps I'm wrong and it's a common salute on social standards. No matter what I do, my presence unsettle, and people misjudged my intentions"

"You mean… they hit you often?" Her scowl was evident, the ointment felt fresh but he got distracted at the soft purple glow on her fingers, it was tickling.

"Naruto… Sakura… Sasuke… I think your sensei will do the same" That got another reaction, Sai could not place what changed or put a name, even her voice tone was different. On the inside, he felt this mission might be too easy if she were that open, he just had to discover what all of it mean.

"Is… Is he alright?"

"He was perfectly fine when he almost managed to kill us. Do you have a bond with the traitor Uchiha?" He purposely let that slip, just to see if she might react on anger just like Sakura. That was the emotion he was familiar, he could analyze it, but she just stopped and closed the bottle.

"I do. Thank you…"

That was not what he expected, he pressured more in curiosity "Are you glad he almost…" but he was silenced at her short laugh.

"He didn't, think about it. I'm sure if he so desired… with the power he might had now. He will had done that. Sasuke is still Sasuke, I'm… happy about it"

Now Sai was more than confused, feeling his breath stuck at a lack of answer and her soft smile as she stayed there looking at the moon was… perplexing. He lost his chance to ask when Naruto came looking for her and let him there thinking of the truth in her statement and the lack of anger on those green eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

"It's not so hard. I like the smell. What does this is for?" Yue asked once he stored the ointment on bottles. Kaoru took the new box of supplies and saved them on the storage room.

"This serves to stimulate the paralyzed muscles, thanks Yuu. If I knew sooner you were so efficient… you had been my first on the list of assistants"

She cleaned her hands with a towel and looking at the mud on his face Kaoru captured him.

"As-As if… I will have done it.! Let me go!" Yue could not run from her as she scoffed and pinched his cheek.

"Next time I won't make a compliment to you… then go and take a shower, your hair seems brown instead of orange"

"Kaoru-san?" The soft tone took me by surprise but once I see those lavender eyes Kaoru smiled to the newcomer.

"Hinata! I'm so glad! Do you need something? I had just finished a new stock" She stopped at mid-turn when another Hyuga approached behind her female friend and Yue shouted.

"You!" Neji lifted an eyebrow and Hinata slightly jumped at the sudden outburst. "Because of you I… ugh…. you ought me an apology"

"What is wrong with your manners!? That's is not the way we receive a guest" Kaoru make Yue turn and go inside for the much needed shower before acknowledging both Hyugas. "Sorry about that, usually he is much more friendly. Am, would you like tea?"

"No, thank you. We came for you." Not exactly what I was expecting but I tagged along with them, talking on the way to the hospital where Neji disappeared, apparently Ten Ten had trained too hard and had been sleeping there until her chakra storaged filled up. When I entered a room marked as, personal only I was surprised to see not only Tsunade, but Sakura and Ino with green hands glowing and other masked patients.

"Right on time Hinata, take care of this" The imponent woman grinned and detached herself from the injured man and said "Now that I have the chance, I have been curious about your medical knowledge. Care to show it?"

The way the Hokage said it with a soft tone left me wary, but I had no intention to comply just because of it "I-I don't think it's a good idea. My knowledge is basic compared to yours" Tsunade approached and I had to make her stop "Besides I won't like to hurt anyone by mistake proving my point"

Well, she listened to that, it was a relief but her inquiries continued. "That's not what Sakura had reported back, if you don't care to follow me and explain along the way, we can clear the misunderstandings with other matters as well" I had the feeling that it would take a part of my day.

* * *

Naruto was on his best mood, after a good meal at Ichikaru he wanted to meet Sakura at the hospital. So he decided to pick a little flower on his way and with some luck make her smile. Feeling particularly bold when her pink hair danced a few paces away he give her a hug. Just to end with a black eye and half of his face lost sensation, he was sure. Is it so bad showing his love once in a while? Well, it's not as if he were around being like Jiraiya being with any pair of legs. One day he will got Sakura to see that, Naruto was sure! He was on his way out when he encountered a weird scene. Maybe Sakura hit him with such force he was hallucinating, that had to be… because it was super strange watching a smiling NEJI.

At first he thought it was Hinata who was besides him, since the sun position practically semi-blinded and confused the colors. Covering enough did he felt a lump on his throat, he didn't see Shikamaru also smiling and between them her raven teammate with a pout. Blinking unsure at first, since he hadn't seen her pout in… years. Then Neji bowed to them and turned as if nothing had happened, Shikamaru took her shoulders and whispered something.

Following the strange instinct that whispered for him to follow, minutes later he noticed the oddness. Their steps were relaxed, her friend leaned fully on Shikamaru and just then he though how… tiny she looked besides him. Has she always been short? The Nara hands never left her friend, he stopped and purchased dango for her.

Then an unsettling idea crawled all the way to his mind. Yet he refused to grasp it and continued his surveillance for a far. From time to time Naruto wished he could read their lips. When Shikamaru hands finally left her shoulders they were on a green patch, lying down too close for his liking.

Well, he knew her friend was strong enough. Just a bit strange, he liked that, it was something that make her special. Shikamaru, was intelligent, loyal, a good friend, so why it perturbed him as she tickled him and their laughs did flips inside him.

Why did Gaara face surfaced on his mind as Shikamaru hand touched her collar. He hadn't noticed until then the object around her neck and he approached more just to hear what they were talking. Because it was bothering him, even if she had said before no one could replace him... Naruto felt there was something different with him.

"Then, this is what he thought… it is his sand?" Shikamaru delicately touched all the way down to the glass containing flowing sand. The shape of the moon encasing all around, a single butterfly whose wings circled the sand clock.

"You… you knew?" Kaoru could not hide the blush but her grin was timid.

"What else happened?" Naruto was loosing interest on his surroundings, his suspicion got worse.

"No-nothing. Gaara just worries too much, how could I say no?"

"You may had done that" Shikamaru said with a slight tone of discomfort, one that even her friend picked up. Kaoru tilted her head as her fingers traced the gift.

"Have you ever considered Gaara is in love with you?"

Once Shikamaru said that Naruto almost lost his grip on the tree he was spying. Feeling his heart twitch, his tummy churn and the only feeling he recognized at the moment was pure fear. The silence just made it worst, why did he was afraid? Why did Shikamaru said that? Why did he think it was a bad idea? Gaara was his friend, one of the closest and who was absolutely sure had the purest intention and.. this had to be a misunderstanding, right?

Finally her voice stopped his distress "That can't be Shika."

"Why not? I can't believe anyone before hadn't approached you and don't…" then he stopped and Naruto watched him turn around, that had been a first… he had never seen Shikamaru loss his cool, specially for her… He was at two seconds to jump and break this for the sake of his confused mind when Kaoru crawled and poked Shikamaru back.

"Are you mad with me?" The Nara didn't answered, she continued poking him gently. "Listen, I'm sorry." But he sighed, she left him alone and started playing with her hair

"You know… I do love him" He gripped the branch just as Shikamaru turned and he felt his face mirrored his. "I… almost lost it when I thought I would never see him again. Since Shisui left, I was so afraid and had lots of questions." She took his hand, her fingers glowed and Shikamaru faced down. Naruto knew her bond helped and Kaoru didn't did it with just anyone, sometimes she expressed better like that or that was what he though.

"Can you distinguish? I don't. I have grown but I am just as stupid with emotions like before." Naruto could not see her face, but he wanted to do something.

"Gaara showed me I had to stop pushing out everything around me. Being honest, try to understand and name my own feelings and thoughts" He watched as Shikamaru finally faced her, serious and sad, as the glow diminished but he didn't let her go.

"Can you tell me then? Because I love him, but I don't know in which way. Honestly, I love how I think it's right. Do I have to… push him out? "

His chest could move again, but the sensation of anxiousness still lingered. Now he felt he had intrude on something too personal, it had been wrong. This was not how he won her trust, then why does his body disobeyed and continued waiting? "No. I just… don't want you to… get hurt"

"Is that all?"

"Not exactly, but… you're forgetting a tiny problem. Does he knows you will…" Shikamaru was interrupted by her "Yes…"

"I won't hold my hopes high… maybe Sasuke changed…" And Shikamaru let her go then, facing the sky and it was the sign she needed because both lied down and Naruto left in silence just wondering where Sasuke fitted on their talk.

* * *

He avoided as possible any injury and reacting on such brief instances, evading every possible contact with Kabuto. Sasuke had learned the bad way what a medical check up involved on his standards. On this new hideout between Suna and Konoha he got a better access to the near town of Takumi. There was an old mute woman which he sometimes went to cure anything he could not hide easily, a safe place, sometimes he left food since she insisted feeding him on her check ups.

This time when he was about to walk on her garden the laughs of some children stopped his advance. A quick survey pointed out the little group head-band, Konoha genins were leaving few boxes and the old lady was pointing out where each one of the bottles and herbs belonged. The little one with brown wild hair and a tiny black dog had to be an Inuzuka, the girl who was shouting orders around with pearl eyes and short brown hair had to be a Hyuga. His jounin-sensei was just an ordinary man with glasses who was occupied writing something on a scroll.

The last child with striking orange hair and caramel eyes was the only one who seemed comfortable and intelligent to follow the woman indications. He didn't knew why looking at them did he almost replaced their faces with his team. After that encounter he had avoided thinking about them, Orochimaru had been particularly nasty trying to provoke him. Now he had to take care of his burn himself, or wait if maybe tomorrow the woman would be alone.

Orochimaru had left again, Kabuto was stuck on his laboratory and he got his chance. This time the woman was alone and once she parched his backside he went to the market for some food for them. Here the security was low so using a henge to disguise himself was easy. Once he got what he desired Sasuke gaze focused on a singular nice smell next to him. Familiar and foreign, his thoughts irrevocably falled on her memory and before he could stop himself his hand had brushed the dried leafs assorted.

"Oh sir, you have a nice taste. This is a limited stock from our best tea. Excellent quality, I can give you a discount" the young woman interrupted his musings, he quickly denied and turned around. This time Sasuke declined her offert to eat and continued his path on the long way back to the hideout. His disguise gone as his steps guided him once again to that awful place. The sun was his silent companion, in solitude he wondered why he looked for the light when he was supposed to fall on the darkness. Survival instincts? No, it was more than that. Just by habit his fingers touched the hilt of his sword, where the sunset necklace rested peacefully. Sasuke decided then delaying his return, relaxing on the branches of an oak tree, closing his eyes.

The woods, its sound and aroma a contrast of his usual surroundings. His breath had been the only motion he focused for a long time. Until the woods calm aura was disrupted by familiar sounds of a battle. Even so Sasuke didn't moved, it wasn't too near to bother him. When he opened his eyes the sun was almost out, few stars popped out, he might have to go back now. Yet, as he approached did he noticed someone was coming as well. Sasuke mild curiosity on whom would try attacking him so carelessly made him wait.

He didn't feel the need to use any weapon, as the sounds increased he guessed they were two instead of one. It proved right, but not what he expected. He barely identified the orange when a shuriken flied to his face. Not a problem, the boy collapsed near with another body next to him barely holding a kunai with a bleeding arm. Their eyes clashed, the initial surprise quickly replaced with suspicion. Yet the other ninja, older and rusty appeared.

"Kid, better give me the girl now." Sasuke returned the shuriken on the same calm fashion since this man was not a challenge. "You have 5 seconds to run" he felt generous, but stupidly the man pride could not take the message. On seconds he left him unconscious and disarmed, the anxious call of the boy to his partner diverted his attention. Now that some light falled on them he recognized them as the gennin squad from the other day. What took his attention was how the boy handled the situation, checking for vital signs, bruises or injuries until he finally let the girl on the ground. His only arm trembling, Sasuke was stuck between leaving or helping. The boy gazed at him and the fallen girl unsure of what to do, then the strangest thing happened. A sensation he hadn't felt on years of raw power made his fingers glow on a gentle blue, a bubble of water surrounded the body of the girl and the familiarity of that aura compelled him to watch as the boy closed the remaining bruises.

"It-It will be alright H-hanabi-san" the boy managed to mumble before his energy evaporated. Sasuke felt traces of other chakra searching, his mind was anxious for an answer but he had to take care of some pests. His decision already made, Sasuke send a shadow clone to the intruders while the real one took both children out. Surprised the boy tried to resist with little conscious left.

"Don't waste energy, I won't hurt you"

He didn't expected him to believe, yet he stilled. Fingers touching her wrist pulse, for a second Sasuke scoffed.

"It worked…" the boy mumbled, as Sasuke jumped far from the hideout, back to the village. Where he hoped the old woman could help them. Noticing he was blinking at seconds Sasuke tried to keep him awake.

"Worry for yourself, don't sleep… you have lost too much blood already"

"I- I try… it's cold" the boy leaned more on him, shivering but still awake.

"We are close." Sasuke focused on the sole blurry light of the woman house. The urgency of the situation just as the boy eyes closed moved him forward to the woman whose tiredness was erased at the glance of blood. He left them next to each other, his brain continued banging familiarity as the woman worked. When she finished, her nod and tired smile was all he needed. As he stared on the silent night a question lingered. Why did he saw her face at that moment? Is that why he pushed himself to do something unnecessary? The older woman gave him a white shirt, he blinked until she pointed to his chest and understood. Forgetting the blood that had stained on the way here, undressing mechanically thinking about his own perplexing actions until a soft purple glow paused his actions. The hilt where the sunset pendant glowed softly was pulsing and approaching the boy wrist. Until that moment he hadn't recognized the familiar wristband design where his blue glow answered back.

Sasuke examined the wristband, it was not the same, but the replica was awfully close to the real.

More questions piled up as he watched the color return slowly, the night covered the little house, he knew he had to go back now or else Kabuto would pick the opportunity to chase after him. The old woman returned with a pile of blankets, offering one to him but he declined.

"Take care of them."

Walking away on the night did his clones met him half the way, puffing them out he prepared his usual cold mask for the annoying medic who was on the entrance with a fake smile. As expected Kabuto didn't shut up until he threatened cutting his tongue, that night he actually dreamed. A weird occurrence, sadly once he wake up it was forgotten. What remained of it had been a candid softness and the sunray caressing his skin. This time Sasuke waited outside the house, surveilling the area just in case.

"This is for last night" he paid, even if she tried to refuse he was more stubborn. The woman guided him to the room where he didn't expected the boy being awake and leaning against his healthy arm.

Deep black meet clear brown, neither blinked but the woman cut short the staring contest lying down the boy.

"You are that man…" He murmured, Sasuke just nodded, the old lady hands moved but he was busy assessing the children. The girl was still asleep, but she looked better. "Hum… thank you." The woman left them alone with a smile, now the boy was looking at him intensely, this time he came like himself so Sasuke expected that maybe he recognized him and contemplated the implications of it.

"Do I know you?" There was something on his tone, which proved it was a honest inquiry. That lifted an eyebrow from his part, it was against the norm of shinobi, and it started to bother him.

"Last night…" Sasuke proved another tactic, the boy tilted his head and then denied.

"No, I mean… your face I think it's familiar"

Well, Sasuke was sure he had never seen anyone with orange hair. There shouldn't be a connection, but that wristband…

"Where is my team?" The boy asked, gazing briefly at the sleepy Hyuga.

"No idea. Both just found me… that's all I know" He leaned on the wall, making himself comfortable.

"We split up, they may be looking for us." How could he be so honest? The boy seem smart, what did he planned?

"What happened?" Mild curious looking for an answer, something that broke the stable truth pattern. However the boy defied his suspicion recalling when they were on their way back and got ambushed by a large group, apparently once they noticed a Hyuga accompanied them, they went straight for her and got forced to split.

"... she will freak out if I return with my arm bandaged" He mumbled.

"It's part of being a shinobi…" That was right, but he remembered how her mother worried every time he returned with bruises, when she cleaned his face or… No, he didn't wanted to think about that.

"Do you live here?" Eyes gazed in wonder, Sasuke felt almost amused at his boldness.

"No, I move around a lot"

"Where is your home?" That particular question cut their stare, maybe it was the semblance of her memory, on the power he saw, that Sasuke's words escaped his lips before he thought about it.

"Nowhere"

Then he gazed down, just realizing he had unveiled a truth. The old woman returned with food, Sasuke sighed because she purposely left the other plate for the boy at his side. Tempted for a second to disappear, but he wasn't like that, much less for something like this.

The boy might have think Sasuke was hesitating because he tried again to sit up. Almost succeeding, but before he fall Sasuke's hand was on his back. Owlishly blinking before blushing and nodding, he had finished almost half of it in silence when his soft tone broke the silence.

"I hope you find a place then"

Sasuke confusion at his… his innocent wish was not expected, it perturbed his thoughts, he had to close his eyes just to focus on something different. "I don't deserve one. There is no point"

He didn't have time to think about what he said when the girl grunted, Sasuke could not remain anymore. He disappeared before the boy could complain, because nothing could assure him the girl might not recognize him. The last thing he wanted was Naruto coming after him…


	13. Chapter 13

Sai was studying on the library once again, reading about social relationships and nicknames with an unexpected partner. The raven was engrossed on another book, he didn't pried, but took note about the seals. She had notes around her, once in a while making little sounds, nothing that bothered him until she suddenly clapped excitedly.

"How I didn't think of it?! It's brilliant!"

"Have you made progress?" Sai asked politely, the woman nodded and suddenly showed the book and her notes as she described happily her new discovery "You see, I was thinking about puppets. I have a friend who uses that a lot but he is on disadvantage at close combat, so I thought, instead of chakra strings controlling them, how about using a substitute?"

"What do you mean?" Sai was confused but curious, since it involved an interesting insight of possibilities.

"Oh, imagine you can put in something else, like a clone itself or another soul. I was thinking of either options how could it be done and I just got my answer! This is wonderful Sai! It can help a lot"

"How could it work?" Now that she had some basis on it Kaoru described on her notes what was required, an hypothesis about using another seal, using clones for them to last longer on battles. He blinked amazed such bubbly curious woman actually showed smart skills, just on a different way. Since she didn't objected he took other of her notes and asked about them. Particularly about the Kuchiyose no Jutsu that had few drawings.

"Oh, I had though if this seal can call objects and animals, even corpses… why not people? I know it sounds strange but, can you imagine Sai? We could cut short urgent travels, or if we could find a way of extending the seal enough to let pass more than one object or person at a time, we can use it on emergency cases or…"

"Trade merchandise between villages… that is actually an interesting insight. What does it needs?"

"That is what I'm trying to think about, I suppose the quantity of chakra you apply to summon a living animal might be the same principle on calling a person. So if the summoner is weak, it won't work. I was thinking of a way for him to not use his own chakra but… a back up. The thing is I hadn't time for looking around this topic yet." Then she paused and tilted her head "Do you have any idea Sai?"

Ok, that made him feel a bit hot on his face. Self-conscious, might be embarrassment, but he didn't expected her to include him just… because he was supposed to spy on her. That uncomfortable thought felt, like something just hit his stomach.

"Sai? Kaoru? What are you doing?" Sakura voice interrupted, he was glad for one time seeing the pink teammate.

"Oh just doing research. I'm so happy Sakura! I have to tell him the good news"

"To whom?"

"Gaara of course!" Her stomach growled and Kaoru blushed, Sakura laughed and Sai didn't know if he had to react as well.

"Oh girl, you forgot to eat again? So bad because it's time we go and make Kakashi leave the hospital"

"Oh that's right! That lazy man! Feigned being sick… why didn't I think about that sooner?" Kaoru made Sakura laugh again, Sai didn't knew if she was serious or it was a joke. When he didn't moved the pink haired teammate pushed him forward so he could come along, since they were a team now. Along the way, Naruto received them with the usual smile.

"My favorite girls! Where had you been? I almost fall asleep here"

"Being awesome!" Kaoru laughed and bumped his shoulder gently "Did you sleep well Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, hum… you are awfully happy. What did you do?" He tried to pinch Kaoru cheek but she dodged and continued smiling. "That is a secret." Naruto scowled and Sakura laughed, Sai decided being bold for once.

"Am… Guys?" They paused and Sai took courage "Do you mind including me on your conversation? I was reading about how to open up with others, it said that a way for making friends was using nicknames or else…"

"Oh, that's why you were nervous?" Naruto grinned, Sakura smiled and Kaoru tilted her head.

"I'm still thinking about something for you, but I could not think about them" Sai admitted, Naruto and Sakura kindly explained it was supposed to flow naturally and it had to involve an aspect of the person. Then he already had one for Naruto, he looked first to Sakura, since she might be the easy one. Debating of either pick one or generalize her entire persona a word popped out.

"Ugly" It fitted her physique and attitude, he doesn't understand why it… she got mad. Before the raven could separate them, Sai already felt the bruise on his face.

"Gosh, Sakura that doesn't help at all! " Naruto tried helping as well, handling her pink teammate but she turned to punch him. Sai blinked, everyone stopped, Sakura fist never collided with Naruto, Kaoru had successfully blocked out with ease. What perplexed him was the fake smile on Kaoru.

"Sa-ku-ra" Naruto gulped looking between them, as Kaoru's grip intensified on her hand. Just enough for Sakura react, yet the raven didn't let her go. "As my friend… I warn you, don't hit Naruto UNLESS he totally deserves it. Believe me, you don't want to make me mad… try to chill out woman!"

Naruto mouth could have touched the ground, Sai was impressed and scared, he had read that the fury of a woman could fire up the earth. This time he didn't know who to fear, personally it was better not knowing.

"woman… woman… that just worsen my mood, FRIEND" her fist trembled, before she could move Sai could see her fingers glow briefly at high speed and pinch two point on her arms before Sakura knew what happened. Her arms fall useless and that left her speechless, Naruto was too shocked.

Kaoru sighed crossing her arms as if scolding a child "Let me give you an advice. Don't pick up a fight you can't won. You're acting a bit childish, just think about it and apologize to Sai."

The raven haired woman walked up to him offering her hand, he forgot about the cold ground when their little bickering began. Not testing his luck he took it, from her pouch Kaoru took a bottle. "I'm sure Sai didn't mean it in a bad way, isn't it?" Her fingers glowed with a bit of ointment, emerald eyes blinked and he just nodded.

"You-You're really scary Kao-chan… am… Sakura hands…" Naruto voice returned at last, trembling slightly and facing the ground just in case.

"I will unblock when she apologizes" Her voice nothing like the usual calm and cheerful Sai had seen. Once Kaoru finished healing him Sakura hadn't moved but Kaoru did something strange and pinched his cheek "And you… Naruto had told me you're new on this social emotional stuff, I'm delighted on your efforts but even so, ask before you talk, not everyone will be so understanding." With that Sai had a lot to think, his objective was not volatile like Sakura, but she didn't need to shout for taking her seriously.

It took some minutes, but once Sakura apologized and Kaoru returned what she promised they continued their path to the hospital. Kakashi was reading one of those novels a certain Sannin wrote when they came and presented him, he was surprised even the older man was scolded by Kaoru on a gentle manner. The more he thought, another word came to his mind for a possible nickname, yet for the sake of his integrity Sai decided to hold it for later. Irrevocably Sasuke name and Naruto need for training got different reactions on them.

"How can Naruto be the only one up for the training? What do you expect us to do then?" Kaoru was quite vocal about it. Kakashi rubbed his neck apologetically but her scowl was still there.

"I… I didn't mean to call you weak or something. It's just that not everyone has Naruto chakra or stamina for the idea I have on mind so…"

"Ok, then let me a chance to prove. I didn't get one and you still think I might be a girl but…"

"But it might not be a good idea Kaoru" Sakura commented, that shocked the raven more.

"So you are right with it Sakura? We may be woman but that doesn't mean we have to leave Naruto do all alone." Kaoru crossed her arms, displeased and stared seriously at their sensei who sighed.

"What do you propose then? I was planning on completely focusing on Naruto and…"

But Kaoru interrupted him with a sad frown "I got it, I will search for someone else then. Don't bother" Sai watched as she turned about to leave when the door opened.

"Gosh! Asuma-sensei you should knock first" The blond pale, blue eyed skinny woman said, he got a slight chance to examine the others when Kaoru quickly went to Shikamaru and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Shika-chan…" was all he could hear before Shikamaru gazed at all of them, scowling when he noticed him and returned reluctantly the hug.

"Troublesome… just… did HE do something?" Sai was sure that unnerving frown was for him. There was no time for misunderstandings, not if he wanted friends, therefore Sai cleared the misunderstanding before things got worse. They got themselves later eating barbeque at Asuma invitation.

"I'm starting to like more Asuma-sensei, not like that Kakashi…" Kaoru's irritation still fresh as she prepared the meat.

"Cheer up Kao-chan, he might get gloomy if he hears you say that" Naruto touched her shoulder, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I hope so… but he doesn't understands" Sadly she didn't think Kakashi will get it. Naruto squeezed a bit her shoulder and grinned, Kaoru sighed but nodded and continued serving the meat Ino didn't pick first for him.

" _Being a little bit too cozy, isn't it my Hime_?" the usual deep voice of Isamu came to bother, she blushed.

" _Just what I need. What brings you here Isa-kun?_ " Kaoru replied on her mind as she served another one for Sai but he had already a full plate. Naruto took a piece of that meat on her hands to feed her.

" _We have to talk_ " The slight change on his tone made her pause, she finished the few traces of meat and leaved. She went back to the District, and entered the old Nakano temple and sit down. This time she felt Isamu reaching out and materialize himself by its own accord.

"Is something wrong? You seem… perturbed. Is Suna alright?" She was concerned, he sit down as well and took a long breath before starting.

"It's fine, they are doing well." He paused "The time has come, you remember our deal, right?"

"Oh, what I have to do?" Kaoru asked in wonder, finally she will know what her mission entailed.

"Since you're strong enough I can tell you. Contrary of what you may believe I can't be at all places at the same time and I do have spirits around helping me"

"Really? Tell me more, please! I had been itching to know you more" Kaoru smiled and approached him a bit more.

"You had? I suppose… that is nice?" Isamu tilted his head, she grinned and answered

"Yeah, you're my friend as well. One that sometimes freaks me on the bathroom but still… a friend" Isamu contempled the little woman besides him, the expression changed and before she could ask he closed his eyes and continued.

"At first we were just, 5 of us, each one linked to a natural element. Over the time I had chosen another spirits among the dead, it was a reward. The only thing I asked for was their help maintaining the balance of life and dead but…"

He paused, yet if he didn't explained her now… it would be troublesome later. "Some became greedy and fooled around with humans, part of the mishaps in the world of shinobi is my fault. I had done what I could eradicating the souls whom take advantage… There are still some out and I need you chase after them"

The silence as Kaoru thought about the information swirled around her mind for a time, Isamu waited until she felt comfortable, fortunately she was a smart woman and it didn't took long.

"Have you waited so long… just for me?"

"Hikaru and Shiori had done part of that job over the years, until you broke the seal I could just trust on him with your training. Now you understand a bit of what we have been doing?"

And she did, thinking about her training over the years, little by little increasing the challenge up to the moment she could summon him and both developed a style of their own. Yet she had other inquiries.

"You told me once that people can handle just one spirit but… when I was little I remember sometimes burning objects, cutting leaves, and the water…" She paused, tilting her head, frowning in concentration.

"You are different because I choose you. The rightful leader of the Higa clan, deceit and conceal had been the motto for those who lived out, because people would chase after them at the idea of… a shaman"

"Shaman?" Kaoru asked, green eyes full of curiosity.

"Those who can reach a level beyond and channel the soul spirit energy into this world. The Higa were shamans with no care for war. Each leader is the pillar whom can hold the 5 generals, so far you only have meet Shiori and Harumi."

"Then, can I fight with them as well? Use it like the old times?" She asked amazed, he denied.

"Since you have bestowed them to other person they can no longer help unless…" Isamu contemplated for a moment, she waited expectantly but he didn't want to pop her bubble yet.

"Well, don't mind it. I had sensed a particular enemy near, we have to fight against him since Hikaru is out taking another pest on Iwa"

"You- you mean like right now? But Yue hadn't arrived from his mission yet and I still have to…"

"He is alright, remember Harumi is with him. Who would have told you will be such a worrisome mother chick?"

"Is that an insult?" Isamu grinned and ruffled the hair of his little woman who scowled and blushed. No matter how many time he did it, he never got tired of messing with her.

"Take a guess." He stood up and get her up in a wink. Walking out holding hands Kaoru asked a bit worried.

"Wa-Wait! I can't leave just like that"

"I know, that's why we have to see that woman. Stretch that pair of legs Hime" Isamu then winked playfully at her and disappeared. Kaoru blinked a couple of seconds before everything clicked on her mind and ran after him in panic.


	14. Chapter 14

Tsunade was on her worst mood ever, a first for Shizune, she prayed in silence for the poor souls on with her on the room right now. The team Soujiro had taken arrived late, worn out and injured but alive. Hiashi, Neji and Hinata were looking after Hanabi who was sleeping on her bed at the hospital. They reported back all what happened, after checking no one had a serious injury Tsunade leaved quickly. Hiashi bowed briefly with the same hard expression to the orange haired boy whom was looking at the window next to Hanabi bed. Yue hand was better but he had to take it easy for a couple of days, he didn't wanted to sleep there. His sensei left with Ryoga, since his partner was the only one whom could leave.

However at the first chance Yue escaped, his mind was elsewhere. Strolling with no direction, free to do as he pleased but… what?

"You should rest" Harumi voice answered on his mind, Yue sighed, entering the market.

"I can't"

"Is something bothering you?" She kindly asked. Frankly, Yue had been disappointed with himself. That mission could have gone better. Not to mention he wasn't comfortable lying and wanted to left out this fighting but…

"You have done well. Don't overthink it" Harumi answered, he just nodded. "We could train, you don't need both arms with me" That actually improved his mood, he accepted and looked out for a good place. Searching long and hard for a nice place. A solitaire patch was the perfect spot, Harumi then advised mental training was the best option, so he sit down and meditated.

Anyone who didn't knew might think it was ordinary meditation, breathing exercises, yet for people like him it involved much more. On the mind domain he confronted spiritually Harumi, with no physical restriction their souls resounded with the natural flow of live around them. With no water neither had the advantage, an equal dance of blows helped in the eventual soul bond required for battles. This was the best way spirit and vessel synchronized, for the time their minds mingled Yue left his concerns wore off.

Not sure how much time had passed Harumi end their fight, it was time, she said. The inevitable silence of their home greeted him, he sighed and did the usual. After taking a hot bath and eating dinner Yue stared at his empty bed. The next day he planned to engaged on another round of training, what he didn't expected was going back home to face a woman. Long raven hair, lavender foggy eyes and fair skin of a Hyuga, with a basket on her hands staring at the door of the state.

"Can I help you?" The woman jumped slightly, until then he recognized her as the visitor from yesterday at his teammate room.

"I-I just… wanted to thank you because my sister will not…"

"Yeah, I know. Am, Hinata-san… right?" She nodded, he decided inviting her for some tea. Since it was one of his guardian close friends, Yue was specially patient with the woman. Polite, gentle but too quiet, it was like having another piece of furniture on the house. Tasting one of the muffins on the basket, frowning… it was different.

"You don't like them?" She asked, Yue blinked, unsure if he give himself away but he didn't want to upset her.

"No, but you didn't have to do this. She is my teammate, it's natural to protect each other, don't we?"

Hinata smiled, Yue turned searching for the honey and jars with tea leaves for her to pick one. "How are you feeling?" She asked once her tea was done.

"Much better, thanks. I had seen worse" Even now, he felt reluctant sharing more details.

"If there is anything I can do for you please let me know"

Feeling oddly uncomfortable at the warm on those pale eyes. Technically he didn't saved Hanabi, taking credit for it was not right. "hum… I… I have to prepare the next batch and tend the flowers"

His escape didn't worked, she offered her time and now both were working on the garden. The manner in which she moved around with confident care and diligence made him ask.

"Have you been here before?"

She paused at mid work, blushed but continued watering the flowers. "From time to time. When she left, we knew how important it was her garden and… eventually managed keeping it alive."

Her stare and posture had his curiosity, Yue had heard stories from this village, sometimes wondering the truth on it. Meeting said people set a list of varied impressions, eventually he got curious about the names her caretaker spoke with a nostalgic tone.

However, he didn't asked. It was like a taboo, just like mentioning his… parents. Not because he wanted to forget them, but the kind of effect it had after such tragedy was… shocking.

"Are you ok?" her worry cut his mind track, Yue gazed down, not planning to open up his mouth.

"Sorry, I didn't want to pry"

He just nodded, it was not her fault. Fortunately, Hinata didn't asked more and we focused on our task, we had finished more than half of the job when accidentally Yue broke a box of jars. While Hinata cleaned up he ran to the basement looking for another stuck of jars. Sure they have leave it somewhere when they cleaned up last time. But not all the boxes were labeled, scattered around or piled up on a dangerous position. The dust had accumulated a little making it difficult to pick between the new and older boxes. The light poor and blinking at times, he had to change the bulb after that. It took a lot of his time when he finally spotted the right box, tiptoeing just to reach out the corners but Hinata scream surprised him enough to end buried on the mess.

When Hinata found him he was hugging the box, surrounded by lots of papers, books, clothes, notebooks. "They… are fine" Yue groaned, his arm throbbed, but he didn't break more glass jars so it was ok.

The woman helped him stuff everything where it belonged, but as he passed on some papers with appalling drawings probably a child had done did Hinata laugh distracted him.

"So-Sorry, it's just that… I have forgotten about this" She had one of those drawings on her hands, laughing when finally he realized what was on the paper. He could recognize those golden eyes everywhere.

"Hi-Hika" Yue could not even talk, it was just too much. What in the world did Hikaru was doing dancing with pineapples? Something pink was on fire, or swimming on a red pool of tomato with a lemon in his opinion. Something yellow wrapped up on orange was exploding and a black duck firing the pineapple, some shining dogs spitting out of a gray spooky.

"She draw this after a mission they did with Shika team. We laughed a lot"

"Did mo-I mean… she draw this?" Yue and her sat there just smiling as the woman left now and again some memories slip of what she remembered. It took time determining what each of them belonged. The pink was Sakura, the gray was Kakashi, the yellow was Naruto but he was more interested on the blacks ones. Because on some drawings they were more than one and it was the color most repeated.

His curiosity got the best of him as his fingers opened few of the books and notebooks. Some of them of academic matter with little notes or drawings here and there. Two of them were like diaries, but it confused him a bit since it started always with a greeting and ended with a little note for someone, much like a letter. Their names familiar, but Yue remembered just minor details of her final and only story of the Uchihas.

Reading just few paragraphs of them did he felt as if it was speaking to him, like he was on the head of her adoptive mother. Honestly, he might felt guilty for intruding on something personal but it was just like those notebooks were calling for him. They were forgotten for a long time just pleading for some hungry reader like him.

"I-I should not suggest this but… take these" Hinata voice scared him a little, he got carried away on his imagination. The woman smiling tenderly and giving him a little pile of… photos. Feeling the heat of his impending embarrassment didn't detered his curiosity. Few, barely a dozen, the first one has easy to recognize a tiny Kaoru, Hikaru and another woman besides them. Gazing at Hinata finally having the courage to admit, he was delighted but confused.

"Why…?" Because, for him, it was the most rational thing just being careful around people. However Hinata soft tone and gaze of "Know it all" did trapped him bare handed with the next few words.

"Isn't it normal for a son to love her mom?" _She knew_ , the treacherous woman knew and he could do nothing about it. Unable to look straight feeling his blush deepen, but… but… Yue was out of words. No, he didn't wanted Kaoru knowing, still it felt super awkward trying to call her… mom. Not because she was a terrible one, but, Yue was just too… shy and a bit paranoid that if he said it… he will be rejected. A bit stupid said one part of his mind, the other agreed with the rejection since, he had not been kind with her at first. Ii may even attract some kind of misfortune, like a bad luck charm tht activated if he said THAT word. Hinata knowingly give him the push to take them and swear keeping his secret.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and so far she wanted to get out of here. Her first mission as a shaman was not what she expected. After Isamu messed up with Tsunade she was send to the Fire Temple where Kaoru meet the most rude teenager on her life. Brash, and blunt, she lost her patience when they met near a tomb, Isamu said she had to seal it away. Unfortunately the boy jumped to conclusions and attacked, proved useless after Kaoru leaved him unconscious, she hadn't seen a monk before so when the rest of their team came… she apologized.

He had been on her toes since then, Naruto had little patience with him, Sai was completely indifferent and Yamato being the reliable captain had to act as a mediator between us. Right now she was outside on the cold night with no care of the world at the temple yard fighting with Isamu restless. Why? The kid had said something so nasty, it hurted her feelings, because it was an accurate description of whom she was. His soul guardian was awfully quiet, pissed on a different level, he understood and let her get away with it. However her mind was not there, her swings were clumsy, her hits a mess and her aim failed more than once. Isamu then stopped the fight, strangely surrounding her with his arms and she didn't noticed she was crying until her white hakama stained.

"I had to go… would you be ok?" I just nodded, he left soon and I was trying to calm down. Footsteps approaching put her on guard, but it was just Sai, who stood few paces away gazing his surroundings.

"It's too late. "

"Sai… did… something came up?" He denied, I brushed the remaining tears on my face and walked back.

"Naruto went after him." Sai said, I didn't wanted to hear it. "Whatever he did… just remember that we had a mission"

"I know" Was all I could say, because it was pointless, he was right and we came here to help these people regardless if I like them or not.

* * *

As Kaoru had warned, the bodies were not there, they tagged along to where their coffins gathered. It was so obvious it was a trap, she tried to talk out Yamato for scanning the area around since the jutsu range won't deter from 10 kilometers but Sora completely messed up everything jumping the cliff with Naruto in tow. We didn't have another option but follow, and like I predicted a trap popped in, literally we were separated, Sai and I flew safely on his ink bird looking for an exit.

The rocky landscape closed the way, it was sure to assume the enemy had control over earth jutsu, Sai and I were cautelous on the enemy sudden appearance. The good thing about working with him it was his remarkable intellect and tactics, deceive and retreat was a key. While our clones distracted the enemy, we studied from afar the pattern of attacks.

"It's tracking the movements too accurately"

"Something attached on my clone, I noticed. We must inmobilize once the enemy reveal itselves."

"I had an idea, let's do it!"

Right on time when our clones got dispersed Sai was the first to ambush the right, speed was not a problem for me and did not hesitated to use my Spiritual Rope on the enemy nin. It struggled as I absorbed its energy slowly, because there was no way escape route for this.

"Surrender now, let my friends out or else…" linked to her body I just give a taste of what happened when you blocked out for a second the path to her hands.

"Wha… what is this? My hands!" Sai draw ink snakes and enclosed the now useless hands.

"Time is running out. Who is your objective?"

"As...As if I will tell you that easily." Sai pressured more, I decided to quit her legs as well. "It… it won't work, I didn't make this. You had the wrong person"

"Do you think we are stupid? Fine, in any case we will take you with us." I didn't waited for more, taking the necessary, rendering her unconscious. Sai took a look at her things then, while I searched for a scroll on my pouch.

"This map seems like a key, if only we could use it to locate the others…"

"We can, seal her away on this scroll while I'm at it." We changed position, since I had a well image of my team chakra I studied closely the map on the scroll. Taking in every detail, it was a summoning scroll, but it was my first time seeing a whole terrain being summoned. Recalling on what I had studied about them I risked all with an idea. Fingers glowing with Reishi touched one part of the map near our current location, the structure collapsed abruptly. Then using chakra she repeated the action, it just collapsed a part of it. She had to be careful or her friends might end up hurt.

Now that she had an insight did Kaoru tried to reach out with her Reishi sense for their chakra. Being cautious on which direction she took with her finger around the map, for too long did she felt nothing. If she was less patient and reckless she might already gave up, but little by little did each zone reduced until she spotted Naruto.

"Sai, lend me your ink"

Confused he did as told, she draw the perimeter around where Naruto chakra flared and continued looking for Yamato.

"Won't we have to go there?"

"We are far, might as well loss time running, what I'm thinking is to point them on the map and destroy the remaining terrain. That way neither our enemy or us will have other option but change tactics."

"Could you do that?"

"Yes… ugh I can't find that stupid kid. That is suspicious" Kaoru said while she continued looking out.

"We will have a better view on the sky" Sai draw a bird huge enough for us, it took more time but when I finally spotted both and confirmed their actual positions I concentrated the reishi. With glowing hands I started, it had to be a wave of pulsing Reishi that smashed the safe areas and Sai didn't relaxed his hold on me while his bird flew up more.

By the time I finished I felt a bit tired but fine, unfortunately the debris blocked out most of it so I had to call for Isamu energy. I just needed enough of wind to blow out, so I had to gather more. The purple glow surrounded me the wings of my back finally materialized, it won't last so I had to be quick. Fluttering them, sending huge vortex of wind until the debris . They disappeared and when I thought my legs give up Sai catched me, breathing hard, feeling sweat on my forehead.

"Are you ok?" Sai black eyes and surprise made me grin a bit. It was nice watching actual emotion on his face for once.

"Don't worry, we still have to kick some butts"

We approached Naruto first, Sai and I intercepted another woman with long hair. What we didn't take on was that she had more than one elemental nature, we could not live under my barrier forever. The three combined attacks hit on spot, or we thought so until she appeared behind me, Sai tried to shield me and got injured. At least his last attack send her rolling and Naruto clones surrounded her, I fired up at the first chance.

When the thunder dispersed a rocky dome surprised us and another man joined the battle. I took Sai out of danger but was not quick enough. Nothing serious just a cut on my arm, then it came that kid out of nowhere and we managed for few minutes when Yamato and the monks appeared. As soon as they came, the enemy disappeared and I turned my attention on Sai arm.

"It's nothing serious, I will fix it right away. Hold still" It was the least I could do for him, a broken bone can heal with reishi and chakra, besides she didn't wanted Sai suffering. His other hand suddenly touched her forehead, cleaning the sweat.

"You need to rest"

I declined politely, they were my priority. Once I was sure his arm was fixed, I chased my next patient. Naruto tried to talk me out of it but it was in vain.

"Really, I'm alright! You came right on time!"

"No, you are not." I paused, just rechecking his energy since his body seemed fine. "What did that woman do? Your chakra feels different"

And so it did, the usual blue was tinted with orange, unusual in a sense, because instead of lowering his chakra it was slowly filling up. I tried to touch it, suddenly feeling as if a thunder shock pushed. An image of something flashed quickly then, feral and wild, like an animal. She was looking at his chest holding herself feeling her legs tremble, not because it scared her… the shock also filled up a raw emotion of despair and fury.

It was like feeling the old times once again, when she could not hold the emotions of others and the symptoms manifested on her body.

"Kao-chan! What is wrong? Yamato-taicho, we have to go back now!" I barely heard him as he suddenly carried me away. I had no idea what it was the thing inside my friend. It worried me a second, but the pressure still lingered making it difficult to stay awake. His warmth a relief of the coldness it gave, the last thing I see was his blue concerned eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto had been pacing through the door for minutes. He ignored Sora whom stayed out as well with a long frown. Yamato sighed for the tenth time while Sai read a book, as they waited for the petite woman and Chiriku finish whatever was going on there. Fidgeting and strolling wasn't his thing, Naruto reached out for the door but Sora stopped him.

"Just a peek! Leave me in!" But the boy scoffed.

"Lord Chiriku said to wait, so better listen or I will made you"

"Yeah, right. I just want to see her!" Naruto wasn't intimidated easily, so his stupid metal claws didn't surprised him.

"Not my problem that dumbass got herself…" He punched him, HARD. And it felt just good, Naruto took the boy by his collar and shouted.

"Ok that's it! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH MY FRIEND? Ever since we arrived you had been a pain in the ass" Sora bumped his head, taking distance but with a similar scowl.

"YOU MUST BE JUST AS STUPID! Can't you see a cursed bitch right on your nose? Konoha shinobi are so blind"

He lost it, ignoring everything as he chased after Sora with wild fury. No one insulted his friends, specially her, the boy will pay for it. Neither Yamato or Sai attempts to stop him worked, until he painted purple his face. Couldn't he see? He was acting exactly like those monks. Sora didn't have any right to judge them, it felt just right every punch and kick he landed.

Unfortunately they were interrupted by that monk whom taken them inside. Chiriku hold on his jacket prevented anyone move toward her teammate. On the middle of the temple, glowing embers of purple while her hands focused on the growing orb light. Her wings materialized again and this time Isamu made his entrance from her back.

Stupidly ignoring Chiriku warning Sora dashed forward with his claws ready to strike. Isamu hold him off so easily then.

"What did we tell you? Chiriku start doing your work as well" The rough voice was insulted, Naruto approached now ready to wipe Sora frown.

"But-But what? Chiriku-sama what is happening? just why?" Sora asked confused.

"Shut up and apologize. He is not a demon." He paused, forcing Sora to stand up and bow to the spirit. "Forgive this insolent child, Isamu-sama. I'll make sure this won't happen again"

"Humans…" Isamu massaged his forehead and turned, strolling around Kaoru who continued silent with eyes closed.

"Can someone say what's going on here?" Naruto asked to the spirit, silver locks flowing as is the wind swirled around him, scarlet eyes amused as the man spirit with white royal robs laughed.

"Let me explain it, clear and easy just for you to get it" That was an insult but the Soul King shut him with a glance. "My Hime right now is gathering the spiritual energy of this temple, calling for some help with Suna as well." Then he stopped right next to Sora.

"You will have to be purified, once that is done we will hunt the little group of pests. Is that clear?"

"Purified?" Yamato asked worried.

"Relax, I won't kill him. I'm just doing my job. The purification process requires a lot of natural energy, but this time we are preparing for different instances. We will extract the foreign chakra and return it to its rightful place."

"Excuse me, why did you think this is the best? We don't know who are our enemies and…" Yamato was interrupted again.

"I do, I'm sure you are not a stupid human and can already deduce the little group came for the clawed brat" Naruto gazed at Sora's surprised face, Chiriku frowned. "I requested this mission, the group can be easily stopped, once we took out the "miracle force" they were after, we will set a trap for them on our way back home."

Naruto did get what he said, as Chiriku explained a little part of the fox chakra had been sealed on Sora. If nothing were done soon, the powerful chakra will consume the boy. Chiriku had to knock out Sora after that revelation since he got wild and the ritual had to be done tonight.

Naruto tried later talking with him once his anger cooled down. On those hours Yamato made a plan with the information Isamu had confided. Naruto tried not to freak out for his friend, since he had seen little of her. It was latter while they eat dinner that Sai conforted him saying she looked tired but fine. When Chiriku returned with Sora, the team returned to the main temple.

* * *

Kaoru faced with curiosity at the pair in front of her. Naruto smiling encouragingly and Sora, the boy she fervently disliked. Isamu and her were fused as one, he knew she had doubts but assured it will go well. The others were on the side, waiting for her. First thing done was creating a barrier around the three.

She summoned the ropes for both, just for the next step. Following Isamu lead to concentrate her energy on her fingers, they opened the simple seal on Sora. The boy shouted, he started to change and Naruto shouted a bit worried for his partner. The ropes tightened around Sora as Kaoru stopped, feeling something familiar with that scene.

"Hime, start now. There is no time for that" Kaoru felt he was avoiding something important but complied nonetheless. Kaoru positioned right in front of him, with a glowing hand of Reishi pierced through his chest. Naruto cried, but calmed down once he see no blood falling and Sora freezed.

"There will be no more pain or anger." The little speech perplexed Naruto. "You don't belong there, I'm sorry I could not do more for you"

Kaoru felt truly shameful, Isamu regretted something about this entity. Gathering every bit of it before pulling out, his emotions mixed with hers were a bit of a mess. With her other hand glowing she started to pass a bit of the natural energy to him, calming down his worry and slowly restoring the chakra flow. Slowly he returned to his normal appearance and she didn't give as much when her hand inside his chest finally pulled out.

She contained the now tamed energy, it was glowing like a little amber between her hands. Sora had passed out, the ropes vanished leaving him rest on the ground.

"Are you sure this is…" She asked, Isamu answered back using her own lips. "Yes, this belongs to him. Now prepare" Naruto freaked out when Kaoru approached his abdomen.

"Wait! It could be dangerous, Kao-chan. You don't know what…" However she smiled at him and assured.

"I trust you." Yes, easier said because she didn't knew what was inside, that was his last coherent thought as he felt himself on a trance. When he opened his eyes again, Naruto felt like Gamabunta had jumped on his body more than once.

"Don't move, you still need to recover" Yamato was besides him, the light on the room hurted his eyes a bit. He had to blink until he adjusted, the orange hue was strange. Wasn't it supposed to be dark outside?

"What happened?"

"We will talk about that later. Now that you are up we have to go back" Yamato left soon, passing to another room where Sai and Kaoru were talking. The woman was healing the burn up her thigh, after some ointment Sai wrapped the bandage for her, since her arm was not fully healed.

"How is he?"

"Much better than you? Are you sure we have to go now? Yamato could not deter her.

"Yes, the more we wait we put on unnecessary danger these monks." She assured him with a smile, one Sai knew was fake. He didn't know what disturbed her, had more questions than answers but decided it could be postponed for later. Kaoru stood up, walking a bit just to be sure it didn't seem suspicious. He recognized the essence of one of the jars, spilanthes used as analgesic, a great tool to avoid the pain and endure a long training on ROOT.

Sai offered his short black jacket when they were out in the night and ready. Their mission was about to finish, soon they will be back and he had to report back, just what would he say?

Kakashi POV

* * *

Kakashi had a habit of reading "scandalous" books all around, no one had ever asked seriously for the reason. It had been at first a escape route, later evolved to amusement, he seek from surprises. Pleasant and controllable, something normal. For that, when Tsunade requested for him to search traces of Akatsuki, he didn't think Sakura will be the one putting her name as well. It was around those days he got to see another side of Sakura. The stronger female whom crushed his enemies with her hands and the intelligent strategist whose quick survey of the terrain and medical knowledge could give a deeper insight of previous battles debris and clues around crashed homes.

Startled more than once, he had to realize a truth. After the bell test, Kakashi didn't trusted fully her abilities. It pained him to admit, he couldn't trust his life to her before, he felt it had to be HIM protecting her, just like before. Sakura proved to be caring and scary at the same time, one night they had to sleep next to each other to pass as a married couple, he noticed the differences. Now, Kaoru words chased him like bees. He had underestimated them, crossed out any sense of interest since his sight was focused on the boys. They proved him wrong, without his teachings or guide both surprised Kakashi. Sakura did the report to Tsunade, as he reflected on a way to make up for being stupid.

His day got more interesting once the little boy with orange hair practically dragged him on Ichikaru for an interview about his "adoptive mother". He tried, for the sake of his sanity not to indulge too much information and answer what he could. It was a bit funny, in a sense as the boy chased him the following days. He almost feel bad leaving him with Gai and Lee once. Discovering the consequences of messing with a little boy with ice, his cheek burned like hell the whole afternoon. Other day Kakashi opened the door to a pissed of Hikaru, both men got some quality time. It seemed his last mission had left the ninja with a crushed ego and lots of questions about women Kakashi didn't wanted to answer. Instead he borrowed few of his books to Hikaru, he almost snickered when the man returned his books with a red face.

That kid had a skill to entertain without trying, Hikaru proved to be an easygoing man. It was easy to tease him with colorful topics, when he wasn't a gruffy. Walking back from Ichikaru after lunch did a great scandal near the entrance interrupted their talk. Kakashi was the first to react when he distinguished Yamato carrying someone on his back.

The group looked awful, with dirt and torn clothes, Hikaru ran looking at Kaoru hobbling besides Sai. Naruto carried a boy like a potato bag and Yamato had a man with white hair on the same manner. Kakashi distress just piled up on the oncoming hours. Naruto acted strange, distant and silent, nothing like him as he guarded the boy. Hearing from Yamato the details from the mission he understood. Explaining to Sakura had been a matter of endurance, Kakashi HAD to stop her from chasing the young monk and help Ibiki on the interrogation. Personally, he wanted to knock some sense as well, if it weren't for Naruto intervention at the ambush, the monk would have seriously injured the kunoichi.

A pair of days later, Kakashi walked alongside Shikamaru, whom insisted on strolling right next to him in silence. Their destiny was Kaoru's home, the teacher saw an opportunity to apologize and try to amend his mistake leaving the girls behind. Scratching his neck when she was finally right in front of him. She looked a little pale, but continued smiling for the young boy with orange hair. It might be a normal moment of bonding if it were not for the pair of Hyuga and the Akimichi on the backyard. A scrabble of notes, bottles, half eaten lunch and diagrams. Hearing something about pills, herbs and food. Waiting for a chance to talk to her alone had been impossible, Shikamaru had intervened more than once, it could not be a coincidence. When Hikaru came out of the house yelling the food was ready did Shikamaru tugged his shirt.

"Aren't you supposed to train Naruto at this hour?"

His tone, uncaring could have deceived anyone but Kakashi noticed the slight frown on the Nara face.

"He insisted… I should come" It was half the truth, Yamato needed the rest, therefore he paused the training but Naruto didn't pressured him to be here. His answer enhanced the displeasure on Shikamaru tone.

"... if you want to do something, then just focus on him." Kakashi stood there a moment, with more questions than answers. Instead of asking forgiveness when she accompanied him out, his student broke the silence.

"How is Naruto doing?"

"Why don't you come tomorrow? Sakura and Sai might be there…" Kakashi was sure once both of them talked, things would flow smoothly. Now the cat was out the bag, Naruto was avoiding her, it affected his concentration. As he strolled out, gazing at the flowers at the entrance he thought of the missing member whose path diverted, wondering if Sasuke was one step forward on his goal. Increasing the distance between them, proving how Kakashi had failed once again.


	16. Chapter 16

For some reason, things have been suspicious around the basement. The rain didn't bothered him as he continued training outside, there was little to do inside anyway. At some point, he diverted his attacks through Kabuto direction, the stubborn pest smiled behind those glasses as he approached, followed by the infamous snake pervert. At first glance he appeared healthy but he knew better, much more on the way he supported himself on his right leg. Why would he leave on those days when his state was deteriorating was a mystery. It didn't fooled him once, since he had a clear plan ahead, Sasuke thought his efforts were wasted on him. The only reason he stood with the Sannin was power, nothing more nor less.

"How delightful such a dark expression on you… Sasuke-kun" Ugh, he despised how it sounded his name on sinful lips, therefore he wasn't in the mood for his stupid games.

"This is the third time, if you are not gonna teach me something useful I will turn to shreds your favorite hideouts…" He paused to asses the cheerful expression on the bastard, the fool didn't took him seriously.

"It hurts Sasuke, I have been working just for you on this special task."

Sasuke didn't cared anymore, he was leaving, with his sword and his belongings, rejoicing silently on the cold drops upon his warm skin, walking on a leisurely pace.

"Would you like to lay your hands upon the power even your brother could not obtain?"

For a second, he stopped. Distrusting the Sannin at first, since he liked to mess around the mind of his subjects, but he had a feeling. An ache of something as he turned briefly, just enough so he could see on his eyes. A twisted grin with a long tongue slowly savoring the pale lips of a man whom only drive consisted of unlimited torture for knowledge. Cleaning the slight trace of blood, then he noticed he got more pale, there was no mistaking the weakness on his eyes.

"It took a lot of time, but now the pieces of the puzzle are clear, I'm sure you will be the one with the better chances to… subdue it."

Orochimaru advanced, walking back to the basement. Sasuke followed, curious if this will help on his revenge, if he can cut short the time and for once show his brother of what he was capable. As they passed the first entrance, the Sannin finally continued.

"If I had knew that day, I had such a prize before my eyes. I would have took both at once"

They passed through Kabuto lab, most of his research was spread around a few tables but they walked directly to one. Orochimaru took one file and give it to him, he scoffed, if this was a joke…

"I'm curious… Did you know that your teammate descended from such an ancient clan?"

Sasuke had to contain the reaction, not grip the file in case Kabuto noticed, keep stoic and not answer unless he had no choice.

"In my search for… immortality, I have gathered every bit of information in any way I could. Rumors with solid proof, therefore I didn't think too much of one… until the chunnin exams. The day we meet…"

Orochimaru paced around him slowly, similar to how a hunter will corner his prey. If he thought of him so lowly, he will have another thing coming. It ruined the moment of tension when Orochimaru coughed and Kabuto quickly prepared something on another table. Pathetic. The time was running out for the old man, he just wondered how much longer could he hold up. Kabuto gave him the medicine and directly gazed at him with a false smile.

"I'm not so good at luring with words like Orochimaru-sama, nor one who like to prolong unnecessary speeches so look at this for a while as I finish attending Orochimaru-sama."

As Orochimaru hold up on the table looking for a chair. Kabuto approached him with another set of papers. Not looking back as he returned to his room, the only place that might have a little semblance of privacy. Yet he constantly doubted it, the most he did was sleep, bathe, the basic stuff. There was no rush for looking through the documents, even if he was eager to glance at what might be there. While he bathed, he wondered the real intentions of disclosing information like that. It was no secret the Sannin drive for immortality, he was here for that reason. Sasuke didn't get how Kaoru could pick his interest, she could not be the next body, the only thing he might want was unusual jutsus or kekkei genkai.

He remembered his talk with that spirit of hers. The overwhelming pressure, the wind embracing his body like a soft blanket and those scarlet eyes. At first he doubted he was human, at such light he inquired if he was pale or transparent. Since he was merge on her body, Sasuke was confused. But once Kaoru presented them, the boy expressed more emotion. Unable to punish him from the first time they meet, Sasuke asked whom he was and his intentions.

"But what if…" What if Orochimaru knew her kekkei genkai allowed her to connect with spirits. Would he use her to gather more information from the dead? Would he try and… experiment on her? That particular idea got him out, the feeling on his chest got worse as he sit and looked at the stack of papers on the file. There was a bit of back info around rumors of people whom cured around in little villages, wandering ones whom helped for food or a place to stay for occurrences a shinobi could take with no problem but the town were unable to pay. He didn't understand the connection at first, there were traces of paper attached to the main file in order with a handwriting different from the original. There had to be from Orochimaru, since there was a note regarding his first encounter with his brother when he was still on Akatsuki.

 _"It was one week before he appeared that I heard more of why the Uchiha deflected. The massacre was not all, he tried to stole a strange power from a girl on the village. What kind of thing had Hiruzen hide? I had to know… in any way. It was Sasori whom give me a clue, a rumor I heard some time ago about a secret clan whom pacted with demons. Or so I thought… The day I had to leave was because I discovered the truth and Itachi himself threatened to turn the tables._

 _Ah, but I knew his true intentions… he was USING the Akatsuki."_

Then another where notes of corpses 5 that had been examined, he didn't get much of the technical part of the diagnosis and focused on the notes by Kabuto hand.

 _"Subject 3. There is no visible trace of the foreign energy, neither the eyes or the hands are key to a kekkei genkai. If it were not the fact I see it myself I might think I'm losing time with these corpses. As the other ones, this had a foreign seal on his palm. Tattoos on the back which are undetermined. Hence the autopsy the affinity of nature chakra is undetermined, there is need for more information."_

 _"Subject 4. I proved on this one if the body reacted different if I reanimated it. For the first time it failed, once the body gain semblance of life there it presents a massive damage on the heart, it explodes and shut out forcefully the body. Once this happened the only signal of something happening were the surrounding foreign energy._

 _"Subject 5. I had succeed on secluding the energy, not chakra but similar. I'm trying to determine exactly the difference between them."_

He didn't wanted to think what might have been done to them. Kabuto had a nag for being particularly creative on experiments. He continued, forgetting the little breeze or the fact he still had just a towel around his hips. There was another clue then just below the results of Kabuto's search.

 _"There is little information but now I know it existed. The rumors of a secret clan are true, I could put my hands on a file in Konoha about an incident with that girl whom survived Itachi. Danzo is more stupid for not connecting the dots before. Now that I know whom is she I have to look out at Suna"_

Sasuke noticed most of the notes jumped on time, because from there Orochimaru short notes were about his time as the Kazekage, how frustrating no one seemed to hold any information about the clan, and it may be that Hiruzen had been the only one whom knew more about it than the file of the girl.

 _"Kabuto did well this time, even if Kakashi searched for them it's too late. Well, I got another clue with a young boy that came with the girl as well. Still unsure if he had powers similar as her, I have to keep an eye on him."_

It had been before the whole invasion from Suna, then it jumped again to another note with a photo of a family.

 _"Karin might have done a great favor, I will kept her around Kirigakure and watch out for this family. She is the only one who can do it, from a safe distance, then I'll send Kabuto for a closer inspection. If I'm right, they might be the living proof of that secret clan."_

Sasuke breath stopped a second, once the next part came with a photo of her. He could easily point her out with that raven hair and sparkling eyes. Her attire so different from, all about her had changed, a bit taller maybe, a light blush in her cheeks that Sasuke though endearing. There were a little group of kids around her, she carried a baby and besides her… Gaara. It was impossible to forget those raccoon eyes, he read the little article.

" _ **The New Breeze of a Suna.**_

 _The things had improved for the better, just like a rough diamond on the sand had Suna finally shine out of the dark times. The younger Kazekage on our history continues to prove we have took a good decision, now he had give the orphans of Suna a place on the program of reconstruction. With half of the job done a land will be given accordingly to the statements he will fully explain tomorrow. Will Gaara-sama stop to amaze us? Surely not._

 _Our Kazekage had just signed a initiative that allows anyone with courage and capacity to enroll on the Academy, changing the previous strict requirements that secluded ninjas with no skill or talent. His sister Temari had stated it was his ideas and love for Suna that motivates him everyday. As modest as our leader is we have lots of love and support for the group that now are part of us._

 _With so much emotion around the fans swirl around our favorite couple and we just wonder, won't they look cute with a baby of their own? Write your opinions to our local spot at…"_

For a moment, he could not think. Skeptical about the seriousness of the article, wondered why Orochimaru had even save it. It sounded unprofessional and irrelevant, he didn't cared about the Kazekage. Black could not help and keep staring at the photo, a deep part of his mind, that little voice whispered… envy. Of the little grin she had, of the fact she looked happy, of the idea that he could be right next to her… if he had not leaved. However, another part of him, the voice of confidence that keep him sane for years at Orochimaru side bring back their promise. She had always held them, just as stubborn like the knucklehead. There was nothing more to think about it, he trusted Kaoru that much… it might offend her if Sasuke doubted the promise. He continued looking and reading the notes, eager to find reassurement he was right. Apparently it was much more difficult to get information since one part stated _"Security had improved and the Kazekage was almost all the time with her."_ So they tried to take out more information with Hikaru, his guardian, he occasionally leaved the village and finally Kabuto could be sure he had the same power.

Then another little photo, rushed like it had been done while hiding on a dark corner from afar. A boy he recognized with orange hair that walked next to Kaoru blurred image.

 _"Another survived, finally located the boy whom escaped, unfortunately we can't take him unless he moves soon. It appears the main subject, Kaoru had taken him on. The first entry we found was sealed and buried but it appears they had made another one inside Suna. One of the pets tried to find it, found dead soon, there is no way we can get more information now, we have to search on Konoha."_

The movement surprised him once he registered he done it. It had been long since he grinned honestly happy about something. Sasuke touched his face perplexed, letting for a brief moment to indulge himself on that feeling. It… was nice. There was another thing he read that broke it … like everything on his life.


	17. Chapter 17

Sakura had been doing a great effort researching and preparing the soldier pills for Naruto training, if it had not been for Sai, she might had poisoned his friend. At first, Sakura held a bit of a distance between them, but little by little Sai had showed improvement. Until now as they finished sparing did Sakura could admit it had been wrong to compare him to Sasuke. Both could not be more different, physically and mentally. It may be her imagination, but she felt Sai smiles less fake, he might be holding some sense of what it feels to be happy. The young ANBU proved to be quite entertaining at some topics, it was a relief having someone else she could ask about strategy and serious stuff. Naruto was too much of an airhead, endearing at times. So as a good friend Sakura answered Sai's questions about social bonds. There was no chance she will leave Kakashi tarnish what may be the only decent male shinobi… no need to show him been a pervert.

What she didn't expect was THAT topic. Being quite specific about the subject, but for the sake of their friendship, she hold back the hit. Since Kaoru was just in front of her unpacking a huge box, on her hands a little doll.

"Why do you ask Sai?" Kaoru inquired, putting aside her gift.

"At first, I thought there may be just rumors… but now that I had seen it with my own eyes I'm intrigued." Sai took another item from the box, a scroll with the Kazekage handwriting. "Is this part of a normal courtship or parentship?"

Her friend blinked and laughed, Sakura didn't find it funny at all. "We just send each other updates. Go on. I have nothing to hide."

Sai stared at the scroll and the box as if it will jump out something, Sakura promptly take a look inside the box, it had a book, few bottles with something inside and a little envelope sealed, which was strange. She could not open it.

"Hum… Mind trying opening this?" Kaoru had the same surprised expression, but complied. This time it worked and when she took a paper out something else fell. Sai took the two little papers and stared hard, Sakura wished he could give some kind of reaction, so she leaned to take a peak. Feeling herself blush, but could not take out the cute image off her mind, never had she thought the Kazekage could look so peaceful with a baby on his arms. Surrounded with little kids, the orphans comfortable surrounding him, but she was absorbed on his face. Was he… smiling?

"Oh my GOOD…" Sakura couldn't hold back the excitement, Sai stare flickered a brief second, until Kaoru took the photo on her finger not looking at it, at first. Staring between them with different expressions.

It was when she finished the letter and returned her gaze at the photo that she blushed. Hugging both items tenderly, Sakura had to know so she asked about it.

"What is going on?"

"That weasel of Kankuro… argh!" Munching her lip, thinking briefly and then smiling softly "But… it's so beautiful" Sakura had to shake her friend since she was talking with herself.

"So you two are dating! I knew it!" Sakura grin got even wider at her deppening blush.

"It's not that! UGH… is… something silly"

"For me it's just a simple photo" Sai opinion give the breath that Kaoru needed.

"Well, the thing is… Gaara doesn't like photos. He is quite shy about it, but I really wanted a photo of them." Kaoru then showed us the other photo, a perfectly normal family shot with Gaara and his siblings, this was clearly planned, therefore the only ones smiling where the other two.

"Oh, so the one with Gaara smile is like a secret?" Sakura inquired, Kaoru nodded and took both of them.

"Now I have to send back something really nice for him."

"I assume the Kazekage doesn't smile much?" Sai inspected the bottles of the box.

"hmm… how could I put it? Had you seen yourself on a mirror Sai?."

"... Is that… a question or one of that jokes I don't get?" Sai countered closing the box and just looking around the house. Sakura sighed, didn't knew why her teammate still tried knocking some humor on Sai, of all the people.

Kaoru just laughed and they continued packing the things that will go to the Nara State, the hospital and the mail office. Sakura didn't have idea Yoshino could be gentle, so watching how cheerful Shikamaru mother talked with Kaoru as they updated each other was perplexing.

"Next time send that little boy of yours. He is such a sweet roll" Yoshino waved at us as we continued our way.

"He hasn't returned… wonder if Tsunade-sama had news" Sakura poundered, Sai was the first to reply.

"There is no way to know until they come back, but I do think something is not right"

"Hmm, what do you mean? They are just doing a survey around the Fire country. Yue's team are on a safe escort mission. At some point they will be back."

"I just think so." It was all Sai could say, because he could not talk about his reports to Danzo, or the short meeting he had after them. He could not erase his grin and compliments, it raise a sense of sentiment which he was familiar, danger. The girls leaved him once the chores were done, Sai walked back home before thinking better about it and look out for Naruto.

* * *

 **Sakura POV**

At night Sakura and Kaoru were comfortably washing the dishes, the pink haired knew her invitation was because her friend hated being alone. Avoiding it as much as possible and if not she might found her again asleep on the ground of her garden with a bucket. Sakura didn't mind it much, because they could talk about interesting things. Her suspicion proved right once they set the covers and pillows ready for the night and Kaoru rolled around her finger the strand of raven hair nervously.

"Sakura… How long had you knew about the Nine Tails?"

Haruno adjusted her back to stare back at her. Would she want the truth? Yet Kaoru sighed and stared at her toes.

"Did… Sasuke knew?"

It was involuntary, really. Everytime his name was mentioned Sakura just lost her voice, therefore avoided answering covering her face.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't knew you still held… feelings towards him"

"How could I don't?" Sakura argued, as if it had been obvious.

"He never said he liked you, well not in the way you wanted" Sakura stared in disbelief, Kaoru noticed her reaction and covered her mouth. For the sake of their friendship Sakura hold the anger, because she didn't mean it in a bad way.

However it was the truth, nothing her heart was willing to hear.

"Does that stopped you from loving Shisui?" Sakura paused. "Do you know how to love?" It sounded harsh not exactly what she intended, but it had pained a bit. An awkward silence followed, as Kaoru hugged her pillow.

"I'm starting to get the idea." Kaoru didn't stopped there "And forgive me for saying this but Sakura, I don't think it's love what you feel for Sasuke but… obsession"

No. In the blink of an eye, before either could react, Sakura slapped Kaoru. "What gives you the right? How could you even knew how I feel? Just… JUST… WHAT THE HELL?"

Sakura expected a punch, something else but silence.

"I'm saying this for your own good. Just think about it!"

"MY GOOD? What do you want? I really love Sasuke and want him back. I have been waiting for him to…"

"To what?" Kaoru butted in "Seriously Sakura, tell me why do you "love" him?"

And Kaoru waited, the pause stretched a lot, more than she intended and regretted being so forward when Sakura could not hold the stare. The pink teammate trembled, Sakura could not answer and Kaoru felt a cold splash on her chest, guilt has been a common feeling for her. This was not supposed to happen, Kaoru tried to touch her shoulder but Sakura quickly stood up, leaving the place. Isamu who had been watching silently in his ethereal form gazed at the little woman whose eyes were set on the window.

"Was that necessary? I think you had over done it"

His queen didn't replied, it was until she stood and went out to stare at the moon that Isamu hear her answer.

"The time is slipping out of our fingers, I had to start doing my part…"

Isamu do felt sympathy, he knew it was going to be another burden for her the charge of responsibilities. Yet he was grateful his woman understood that it was better keeping her friends safe. Because the upcoming journey as a shaman will change everything.

"Well, at least you will be forever stuck with me, so you will never miss me" That made her laugh, he admired his human that night. Not that he will spill out he cared for her, or that he thought it was nice having a true friend. Different, odd, amusing, a headache at times but it was the most he could experience from what it mean mortality. It had been a long time since he actually found someone like her on this harsh world. His previous allies had their quirks and weakness, she was no different. But for him, she had the advantage, as a woman she had a strength that men lacked, something Isamu respected.

"Seeing you like me that much, can I ask you a favor?"

Since she didn't asked much from him, Isamu nodded. "Could you let me see the Kyubi?"

He quickly regretted accepting, but nonetheless assured he will stuck with her the whole time. Isamu just hoped the fox won't mess up his plans.

* * *

 **Kakashi POV**

Kakashi just leave Naruto rest on the grass floor, not caring much his charge was half naked and wet and Naruto might got a mess of himself on the dirt. Yamato waved on the distance where Kaoru approached with a huge basket. She had brought food for them, Kakashi laughed when she blushed at Naruto and quickly pushed him to the waterfall so he could wash properly. It was endearing his little student could be so shy about the most simple things. Then she noticed not far another basket with balls and Kakashi said Sakura had left once in a while soldier pills for Naruto.

"Ok, I will burn them out" She took the basket and before she could set the flames Yamato shouted.

"Wait! There is no need to be so drastic. Isn't it a bit harsh to just…"

"Yamato-taicho, I knew she means well but Sai said they taste worse than dirt. Besides, stuffing him with soldier pills will risk Naruto health on the long road."

"Are you sure? Sakura is a talented medic that…"

"That hasn't lived centuries like my invisible partner here" She pointed to her right side, where Kakashi believed might be Isamu. "I trust him, besides I have a few things from my finished experiments I like to leave to you"

"It sounds more like test trials than gifts" Kakashi blunted with a playful tone, Kaoru puffed out in frustration.

"Then, the best gift will be for Naruto and Yamato-taicho" She took three wristbands, and two boxes. Yamato took with a tearful happy face the cage, as she explained what was inside and how to use it. Kakashi listened impressed her studies had done something good and they were safe approved by the Hokage.

"This is for you Kakashi, please try to be responsible" It had two scrolls some bottles, something like a paper and bandages. "Here I wrote simple instructions, read them carefully" Pointing out the blue scroll "Here has a set of the new magnetic powder and how I think it may be useful on missions, I had some explosives as well, adding some new patches and other tricks but everything is wrote there"

"And the occasion is…"

"Well, I'm sure I will forgot your birthday again. So this is my apology" Her answer was a bit suspicious but before he could muse about it Naruto returned leaving droplets on us but fully clothed this time. Kaoru stood up quickly and took him aside. The blond following reluctantly since he was starving.

"Does she had a taste for crafts and metal? It looks good" Yamato commented as he put one of the metal bands and smiled, Kakashi thought in putting one of them. It felt slightly similar but he could not remember. Instead he grinned thinking his raven student tried to much on making this group kind of a family.

* * *

 **Naruto POV**

"HELL NO! This is the worst idea ever!" Naruto was about to ran away but Kaoru hold his arm strongly.

"I promise I will be careful. Please Naruto, do it for me" She pouted cutely, but this was serious for him and she had to understand that.

"That is EXACTLY why I refuse. Kao-chan, you might get hurt and I won't take it if it's because of me" He gazed at the forest, not willing to even imagine the possibility. It had been horrible when Yamato-taicho confessed HE was the one that injured Sakura that time. There was no need for a repetition, because he didn't know just what that fox planned. Now that he thought of it, he hadn't talked with him in any other way that didn't threatened something.

"Look at me" Feeling the soft tugging of his arm, remembering she held it captive on her warm embrace. Naruto resisted, when her hand traced his face and made his eyes meet hers, he breathed preparing for the retort on his mind but she completely turned the tables. Positioning herself better, grabbing his shoulders with both petite hands, feeling exposed on those brilliant green eyes.

"You will never hurt me." His eyes following her lips as she grinned softly. The kind of smile that reassured him so many times and now made his chest bump in anticipation. Of what? He don't know.

"I want to know him because it's part of you." As she blinked, briefly touching his whiskers as her eyes focused on something else he was grateful she distracted easily and could not notice the heat on his ears. Well, usually he didn't reacted like this but there was something that had been changing. Maybe he was just too conscious because no one used to treat him so tenderly, well not physically. Besides she was his friend, there was no other intention behind her actions, she was that forward and honest with lots of things. So … WHY WAS HE THINKING MORE OF THIS?

"I had done this before, it's just that… I want to be sure you are safe"

Then as her hand lowered down to his chest, where he prayed she didn't feel his pulse. Kaoru finally returned the stare to his face, evident concerned and in panic of thinking she might notice the blush beginning on his cheeks he clumsily hugged her to his chest.

"OK I GET IT… UGH! What are you doing to me?" When he noticed exactly what he said he freezed a moment, but thankfully Kaoru replied cheerfully.

"Nothing bad, just relax while I prepare" Leaving his arms she bit her thumb enough to draw a bit of blood, drawing on her wrist a symbol he was unfamiliar, but reminded him of the moon. Paused to blink at him for a second, then drawing another seal on her other wrist. Then her fingers glowed purple and take his wrist to repeat her actions on his arms.

"Well, I'm being extra careful since it's our first time and I need you to come with me."

"Why?" Naruto tilted his head as she let a rope of purple surround his arms and felt something ticklish crawling up.

"Ok, here we go" And just like that Naruto felt as if someone had pulled him down in water.

When he opened his eyes Kaoru was right on his face with Isamu behind, an amused expression as they stood contemplating the space around them. It was like a room, so long it's walls you could not look if it had an end but he was familiar with the cage. Like before the floor was not smooth but water that touched the bars in which a pair of eyes stared back at them.

"This is a first, how careless… Naruto" the taunt was clear, he stood ready to defend his friend but the god answered first.

"Try it, I dare you."

"Isamu" She interrupted before either of them could say more. "We didn't came here to fight"

"As if you had a chance… but I admit something feels different with you" This had been the first time Naruto actually talked civilly with Kurama.

"I hope not to bother so much intruding in your space." Naruto stared back at her, of course she will be like that. Isamu laughed and Kurama huffed but got closer to the bars, sniffing and scoffing.

"I might had liked you… if you didn't smelled like a racoon"

"I told you" Isamu snickered as she hit the God young man besides her, which Naruto find it fascinating and started poking. Elated that he could actually touch the spirit, irritating him along the way. Their little friendly interaction was interrupted by the fox whom looked annoyed.

"Get out. I had enough of nonsense"

Kaoru take a few steps to the bars, Naruto tried to stop her but Isamu clutched his shirt and told him to observe.

"Ok, I will be blunt then. I wanted to meet you, since Naruto is my friend… his safety is everything to me. Therefore, I hope we can talk this out smoothly"

Silence at first, Naruto was just as speechless. His friend was doing what he never thought before, yet he dread the answer as a loud growl emerged from the cage.

Suddenly the Kyubi attacked, Naruto panicked but the purple flow surrounding her friend alleviated his concern. Isamu strolled her way calmly being clear he had to stay there for his own good, the confident grin didn't went unnoticed. He was late to notice that he practically had tied his legs with a scarlet glowing rope. Unable to stop his friend when she entered the cage with Kurama. As she continued protecting herself or dodging his attacks, with a serene aura.

"My name is Kaoru Higa" Jolting on time avoiding a feral bite. "I don't want to hurt you" using her rope to swing her way out of his tails. "I want to hear why…" Again dodging the fox paw "you feel so miserable" this time Kurama dashed forward and she stood right there with a hand in front of her as it glowed slowly. "and I won't move from here until you talk with me"

"Kao-chan!" Naruto could not resist and struggled, but as soon as Kurama was about to smash her did the scarlet ambers swirled and stopped the fox. This was the second time he witnessed Kaoru merging her soul with the soul King, whom made a shield, not like her usual defense. A pair of huge wings had stopped Kurama, she took advantage of his distraction and shouted "Tengoku Geto"

A trail of doors white and old with ancient carvings on the post encased fully Kurama. And now he seemed fully stupefied, almost… scared. And his friend did exactly what she said, didn't slashed on the captive fox and touched his fur gently. "You and Shukaku are so stubborn… but I hope you give me a chance to prove I mean well"

Naruto stared as her usual rope approached the beast and could only wonder what she was planning. Her wings dissipated on little lights flying around them, as she continued caressing slowly the fur of Kurama whom was too shocked. Naruto wondered what was he seeing, since the connection was on. He had never seen his friend so powerful and calm before, but he noticed the lone tear falling as she opened her eyes and returned to his side. The lights continued flying around as Kurama was released.

"I'm sorry… " Kaoru apologized to the fox whom was having a hard time breathing.

"Let's go Naruto" They went out, walking back, she flinched and Naruto supported thinking why she looked so distracted.


	18. Chapter 18

It was late in the night when Yue wake up feeling cold. He didn't remember when they end up sleeping on the living room, uncovered and spread on the sofa. Soft and a bit loud snores next to him, both young teammates were spread awkwardly on the long sofa, he scowled… didn't liked it one bit. However the breeze was more important, so he went for some blankets, when he came back Naruto was drooling on Kaoru knees as she falled a little more on the side. Not wanting her adoptive mother to bear the pain Yue took a pillow for her neck.

The only reason Yue tolerated his presence was because that blondy managed to cheer up the raven. She hadn't been specific on what happened while he was on a mission, Hikaru had run an errand to Suna on her behalf. He was the man of the house for now, but Kaoru had been upset. So, Yue ended inviting Naruto home for a few days. If he could pick, he prefered Sai company, when he was on the house Kaoru let Yue join on her experiments. Based on her own diaries, his plan worked well and he could focus again on his missions.

When he was about to touch Kaoru he hear the blond murmuring. "Sakura… oh your so soft" The IDIOT was touching inappropriately his mother. And he reconsidered his decision, again. For the sake of her sleep he tried untangling his hand around the hips carefully. With no success as Naruto fully turned to face her abdomen and caress his cheek on… "Hmmm… Sakuraaa" With no more though he suffocated him with all his might using the pillow. All the squirming wake him up, but he had no mercy as both rolled up on the ground until her voice broke the moment.

"YUU!"

As expected once they wake her up rudely she was adamant to punish both of them. It was worth it, there was no chance in hell he will let Naruto get lucky with his adoptive mother, even if he had been fantasized with Sakura, no one had the right unless… his Dad. As they strolled with heavy weighs around Konoha accompanied with Gai and Lee. Naruto could not even escape using his training as an excuse since it was too early. By the time they returned home an unexpected guest was waiting outside the Uchiha District. White long spiked hair tied back on a low ponytail, he was tall and well built with fair skin. Using green short shirt kimono with matching pants with a red haori.

"Ero sennin! What are you doing here?" Naruto recovered a bit of his energy as soon as they approached. Yue followed them as they greeted the newcomer.

"Don't call me that! You may infect this young lady with your dumbness." The old man was grinning a lot, not a good sign on Yue standards.

"Have you forgotten me then, Jiraiya-sama?" Kaoru grinned as the old man stared from top to the bottom.

"I knew this knucklehead could not pick out a woman by himself! My... My… time had made you more beautiful little lady, I almost didn't recognized you. You have… GROWN a lot"

Yue watched as the man approached her with a suspicious grin, he didn't stand it and shoved him out before he could touch her. What surprised him was Naruto hand right next to his…

"Quit being a jerk! I'm hungry so follow or go and peek at some other girl"

Oh… now there was no chance in hell Yue will leave Kaoru alone with that old man. Unfortunately, she invited him to their home.

"I didn't knew you could survive without ramen." Said Jiraiya, as he waited on the table with Naruto. Yue sometimes heard them loud and clear from the kitchen. Helping Kaoru with the food, two were faster than one, knowing the blond appetite and love of pork and beef did they prepared for a banquet.

"Ramen is delicious but… Kao-chan food is heavenly! She had beaten me cooking meat…"

"Well, I had a lot of practice Naruto. Besides you complained being not fond of cooking for yourself over and over…"

"Well, someone whines a lot for what I heard. You have to see how I had to handle him on my travels. A total brat with no care of my time." Jiraiya affirmed, his laugh as Naruto ranted. But they made her laugh, Yue smiled nonetheless because enjoyed the story. Once the food was done, both served and finally ate something. Then the man finally stated his purpose, giving a letter to Kaoru.

"Since they requested me back looking for you I thought you might like your letter as well"

"Hum… Did Granny Tsunade called you?" Naruto paused briefly as his teammate opened the letter.

"Not exactly. I heard Kakashi had been on her toes for my location." Jiraiya continued eating with delight but Naruto and Yue had little patience.

"And I thought you came back to support my training…" The blond whined, Yue was about to demand he established his purpose when Kaoru suddenly interrupted with a cheerful exclamation.

"Oh my… Gaara!" With no idea what spiked her reaction she suddenly stood running around looking for scrolls and ink. Murmuring a lot of things Yue didn't get.

"Ugh… I can't send my books… but… oh yes.. SAI!" She suddenly turned and bowed to us "Please wait here I have to take care of something really important. Yuu keep them occupied"

And he was left on the silence as the three gazed between them with no idea what had happened. Yue spotted the slight sad grin Naruto had.

"Gaara… did I heard that right?" Jiraiya wondered lightly, taking more food to his plate.

"Yes, my Dad send letters for us from time to time."

"Oh, now it made sense." Naruto had finished his 10th bowl when Jiraiya leaved his sit with a small grin. "Then, let's start with you boy. Is there a place we can mess around here?"

Usually Yue didn't liked anyone giving orders but he sounded serious. Therefore, he strolled to the lake inside the state where they trained.

"Now boy, show me your skills. All of it." Naruto observed from the sideline, Yue thought about it a second. Logically, it was nothing wrong with his request. Maybe the Hokage had asked him, here was safe to expose himself. Yue felt Harumi presence, upon his call he prepared then. Once again merging his soul with her shining blue flame upon his hands. Starting with the basic fusion with no weapon or physical change. The old sensei asked more, he did the best to comply what he asked, feeling self conscious, like a subject of an investigation. Yue almost respected the man, if he had not meet Harumi spirit and tried to hug her. How disappointing.

"I'm afraid my lord can't answer more of your questions unless you are prepared to made an oath of high secrecy with our majesty" Harumi stated clearly, cutting out the questions.

"It's all for now. However can I watch you spar with my pupil here?"

"Hum? why me?"

"It's better than just standing there like a pole, doesn't it?"

That encouraged the blond with a new sense of excitement. Yue almost looked forward to it when he said "I'll go easy on you, since Kao-chan might kill me if I hurt you" If there was a thing he loathed since… that incident at Kirigakure was someone belittle him. It didn't mattered if Naruto was just being polite, and hadn't say it with that wrong intentions. Yue had vowed on the grave of his parents retribution. So he fully merged, with the intention to prove himself, that he could fight alongside his family.

Naruto had been left speechless, literally as all the air on his lungs leave with a powerful punch. Hitting the water that suddenly encased him and began to freeze. He barely escaped, when he heard the slicing sound of ice at high speed like bullets. A long time of punches, both end looking at the sky exhausted but with huge grins.

"I had to admit, you are good kid." Jiraiya complimented as he took a sit near them. "Just a question, why didn't you fight with that spirit?"

"He … WHAT?" Naruto had though the kid had give it all. Yue lifted enough to sit comfortably on the ground and sighed.

"If you still distrust me, let me show you I'm willing to hear your story." Jiraiya waited, as the boy ruffled the grass with a serious expression, but Kaoru voice give them quite a scare. And because of it he spend a long time of his day with two men whom he was just sure they might be related.

* * *

She had sensed something had gone wrong, as if someone had called for her. Yet since nothing seemed out of the ordinary she leaved it that way. How many days had passed since then? How long had she been here? Kaoru still clothed on black attire, waited besides Shikamaru on that cold and silent night. He hadn't moved at all since she came. She couldn't approach, not now when his eyes lack of shine and life. Yoshino took me with her, just a moment she said. His father wanted to talk with him, stuck on what to do. Then, for my amazement Yoshino cried silently in front of me, still smiling. Stay for him… she pleaded.

How could I not? when I heard the sound that made everything tremble. It squeezed my heart recognizing it. I never before had seen Shikamaru as broken like right there. And I held onto him with the force he needed, because I knew how he might be feeling. Everytime I needed him, he had been right there. Words were useless for this moment, I would embrace his all, just as he had accepted me. We let it all that night, anything and everything had been disclosed on that room and at one point as the storm had blew out and Kaoru opened her eyes to a new day Shikamaru finally speak

"It's about time…"

And just by looking at those black eyes I get what he was planning. "Then… we better get moving"

There was no way I could watch him leave on such a quest. At least he had expected my answer and insistence so after going home and prepare for the journey, packing everything and once again lift my sword I took this as another trial. Yue had suspected something that night but I assured him I will be back before he could even miss me.

"I think you alone had jumped on another mission of your own" Isamu poundered as I walked early in the morning to the gates.

"I want them safe… is that too much to ask?"

"No, it's just that I was about to tell you the spirits I send at the location around had just confirmed that two men are possessed." Feeling the prickle on my neck when he demanded being materialized I had to comply. He crossed his arms and continued walking besides me.

"We need to talk with him. If he wish to win that's it"

They were ready at the gates, talking with Tsunade and Kakashi, but I had more important things to care about. Upon our arrival Tsunade immediately scoffed at my spirit companion and I didn't wasted more time giving information, Shikamaru even supplied more details about his battle with the two men.

"What more does he know?" Shikamaru asked seriously, Isamu lifted an eyebrow.

"Now I'm sure one of those spirits is Jashin. He is nothing more than ghost whom possession requires sacrifices as you had just witnessed. He likes faking inmortality on humans and it won't be any problem killing the man after Jashin had been sucked out of the host. The other one is more tricky, let's get moving and we will discuss it further once we find them."

"Do you know where are they?" Ino questioned excited.

"What kind of God I might be if I fail tracking two filthy souls?" And with that we parted feeling a bit more confident of our mission.

* * *

On his life he though his God was the answer to all his ambitions, quite simple had been a request in exchange. He had slain countless of people for Jashin and had never doubted of his own path… until now. Hidan continued running away from that woman, even he realized the attacks were just taunt for him. She didn't tried, she actually was taking his time with him and he might had turned around and fully fight her but… THAT thing appeared. On each path he took a pair of scarlet eyes and long silver hair intercepted his escape. DAMN IT ALL!

He had never felt so afraid of anything until his great Jashin-sama talked on his mind and recoiled at the vision of that man. He felt a constricting rope around his body and knew the chase was over. Now he could see it, he could actually see Jashin for the first time on his life. The long ragged brown hakama, the paleness of the skin that still covered what might be bones, the messy black hair and the panic on a pair of smoky eyes. He was stuck in and out of his own body by half as the rope pressure intensified and compared to the man in regal clothes, so ethereal that Hidan acknowledged he was truly out of this world.

"Long time… Jashin." The husky almost bored voice of the man made him recoil involuntary.

"H-How… How is it that you" The man with bloody eyes had whipped his mouth, effectively shut him up.

"Trash like you had no right to talk"

Then it came the petite woman whose raven hair dances as she approached him. The ropes vanished but he felt too exhausted, as if something had been sucking his energy. She made the man disappear in a light bulb on her hand. It fused on the sword she had and when she talked Hidan tried to back away from her.

"Tell me… I might have pity of you if you spill out where is Itachi" Two voices combined, if Hidan had some sense of preservation it was just freezes up on some part of him. His silence displeased the woman.

"Shame, then… would you like to feel human again?" At the tip of her flaming ethereal scarlet sword Hidan voice revived.

"NO! Wait… I don't fucking know really! Shit, we move out a lot" She paused but the tip still was in place of where his heart pumped wildly.

"How many Jinchurikis had you killed?" Breathless as the tip entered slowly and his inside starting to freeze and tremble upon the pain. Which was not pleasurable but it was as if it touched something deep on him.

"ugh, I… don't keep count. That freak just send us to them"

"Tell me, where is your next target?" Kaoru let him breath once the tip was out of his body again.

"M-Maybe Takumi or Kuza, Deidara might know… it was his next target"

Hidan though his answer was enough when her sword backed off, but then he felt it completely impalling, breathless at the pain that exploded inside out. It was like something pulled every fiber of him out of his body, like skinning him alive. Slowly until he felt the weight of hundreds of rock, barely breathing as he watched the spirit of Jashin being extinguished, and looking at her emotionless grin Hidan got a glance of what a true God might look.

"It's all yours now… Shika"

* * *

"This is not normal… she is lying" Naruto confessed worried as his friend were carried by Shikamaru. They were near the gates, his arm had received great damage but it had been worth it.

"Don't think of it. I will go first" And just like that Shikamaru speed up to the village. Ino tried to cheer him up, Sakura looked after him, even Tsunade looked at his arm because it wasn't healed up.

Shikamaru returned to his house late in the afternoon, once he was sure to paid his respect to Asuma and bow with no remorse to Kurenai. He had a lot to do, now that his friend had confirmed his suspicion and because of that he felt forced to remind the little woman she had to take care of her health. Now that he could take the rest much needed, Shikamaru visited her and Naruto at the hospital. He grinned once when he caught Choji and Ino already at her room, it seemed things had improved.

Therefore he told Tsunade what he heard of the interrogation of the now dead Akatsuki. Confirming that every jinchuuriki were in danger and some had already been taken, Deidara whereabouts were the priority. She dispatched Kakashi, Yamato and Hikaru at the locations, and she send a message to Jiraiya as well.

One day when she was finally allowed to return home, the petite woman asked "Thank you"

As always, it confused him. His friend just smiled "For being here" He decided then passing to her favorite dango shop. There was no need to elaborate, he got what she feared might be his reaction to actually see her like that. How could he, when both had disclosed more of what others had seen? They munched peacefully on their way just happy knowing neither will abandon the other. In spite of everything…

* * *

Once again they changed to another hideout, Sasuke tagged along and here the first thing on his agenda had been looking out for some place to pass his time. Rocky slides and tall trees repeated over and over until he found a lake, secluded by the foliage. Silent and peaceful, this had been his perfect spot after his training lessons. Apparently they were much farther from the near town this time, but Sasuke handled himself with the same confidence. Orochimaru had been eager to teach him more after looking out the papers a time ago.

Since it benefited his true purpose he let the snake think whatever he wanted. Either way he will be going for her soon, not because he was planning to bring Kaoru to the Sannin as a tool. If not…

Another presence perturbed his track of mind, a taller young man, thin with pale golden eyes and brown hair that almost touched his shoulders, styled bangs covered part of his left side. Wearing a light blue kimono adorned with a small emblem at the back, the orange sash around his hips quickly made him notice a slight injury on the exposed part of his chest. He held a pipe on a dead grip, facing each other.

"Go away before they come"

Sasuke felt them approaching, even so this was his spot. No one would spoil it, so he stoically blinked.

"Do you have a death wish? Just go!"

The stranger man tried then to escape, but he was slow so by the time he got to Sasuke side at the border of the lake the other ninjas had spotted him. Therefore, he stood ready to chase them away, a set of bubbles floated around him, some dodged and others got captured on the bubbles and turned black before popping out. Assessing the man briefly as he held his grown Sasuke made a decision. He trapped the others on a Genjutsu, so the bubbles could do the rest, as predicted the man was too tired and blacked out. Sasuke took his time with his things, inspecting what kind of shinobi had crashed on his spot. Then, thinking about the plan he already had on mind.

If this man might help him or not, it depended on how well Sasuke handled the situation. Therefore, he did what he could at the moment to stop the bleeding. Not being an expert his brain and memory was all he resorted. This time Kabuto was too busy to notice when he bargained some supplies.

When all was done it was late in the night and by then he already had his thought in order at the first question, apparently his answer was unpleasant.

"I had to go." He tried, but moving was not an option since his injury stopped him.

"Why every time I mend someone they try to ruin my efforts?" Well, he had done it 2 times but it was frustrating. Sasuke sighed, he might be going crazy.

"You didn't have to…" And he was right, but here he was… calculating the possibilities.

"It might open up the wound"

The scowl and uneasiness the man tried to conceal had been easy to identify. His first assumption was correct, he was being chased out. Therefore, he decided craving an illusion around his spot would be enough for anyone whom sidetracked from his path. Yet he doubted it would be necessary, Sasuke stood, leaving some food and a blanket for the night.

"You are free to leave my spot."

He left the bait. The next morning when Sasuke returned the bubbles around the spot on the lake had been evidence the man was still here. Opening his pale golden orbs, spotting the onigiri and apples, tossing one of the red ones to him.

"Uchiha?" Sasuke was not surprised, he nodded and acted like it was another day. Relaxing as he listened to the crickets around, the good thing was the man was not a chatty loud mouth, so before he left again Sasuke placed a bottle of ointment on the grass and walked away.

This time Orochimaru wanted to see him farther out the hideout. The snake was already on the hill.

"Show me what you can do… Sasuke"

Another stupid task to prove he was not thinking to leave and asses his power.

"Will you be my opponent on a serious combat?"

"Of course not, let's see" He had left out the failed experiments, and he took them out with no problem. He could do more, Sasuke felt it pointless because they didn't planned his movements. This was not real, this won't take out Itachi.

"Almost a flawless victory, a shame none of them had a fatal injury."

And there was no need for it, he told him so, the truth was… Sasuke had settled killing just one man, his brother. What pleasure would an avenger had if he took the blood of an innocent man?

The next day, he got more food for the man with blue yukata. The new bandages already covering his chest.

"This was your game, wasn't it?"

Sasuke didn't answered, since he was not interested on pointless accusations.

"Are you planning on taking me with…"

He grunted, knowing the man had the wrong idea. He let him talk a bit with himself, until the pointless doubts were blown away. Half an hour later did the man perturbed the silence.

"What do you want from me?"

That was the right question, so Sasuke stated simply "A favor" This was the tricky part, he had to be honest and left at least one trace of emotion. If not the man before him might not accept, honor won't be enough for a man like him. He had to imagine someone else, because it was much harder of what he thought. But this was for her… if he didn't do something, if he didn't tried then how would he face Kaoru when they meet again. That photo of her and the orange haired boy whom was kissed on the cheek so affectionately slapped mentally his reluctance. The news of her adopting such a child, and the reports of Kabuto. He was the most vulnerable and therefore on the Akatsuki sights, specifically his brother or so it was written. Other pictures he got a glimpse of the raven and the kid confirmed how much she loved the boy, therefore Sasuke had been thinking of how to protect him. Because even the photos were alarmingly close, in consequence Sasuke suspected there might be a traitor inside the village.

He spoke up. "There is a child in Konoha that might die if I don't do something." Because, anything Itachi planned had to be deadly. "I can't bring him here, or go there myself." But it was too much for him right now, he was not willing to let a stranger see more than he already had expressed, and stood up walking out.

"Tell me more tomorrow" Was all the man said.

It was in the afternoon of a new sun, when he decided to face him and finish what he started. This time holding his ground and blocking out any emotion. The other listened carefully, asking what exactly he was supposed to do. Sasuke give one of the photos to him, taking out the necklace he treasured all these years. Caressing with his thumb just one last time the sun.

"Tell him… I…" and it was left that on the air, because he might not understand what he was trying to do. Sasuke had thought about his little question, until the answer had been pictured so many times on her smiles at his bed that night. Now, he wanted to meet the boy because if they succeeded on taking down his brother. He will finally had a future to look forward, and being part of a family…

"I might have found a way home"

Sasuke spend two more days with that man, on a semblance of respect and maybe acquaintances. Their conversations had been almost pleasant, short but he prefered that. The man with orange sash fully recovered turned briefly and parted revealing his name. It made a difference in their weird relationship, he went back to the hideout silently, entrusting Utakata will be there at the meeting point.


	19. Chapter 19

The woman in a ponytail with brown hair was waiting with a little smile for the two last customers that night. A young ninja who was easy to identify alone by the smile and blue eyes alone, the prankster of Konoha. He had some kind of charm that night, with that black shirt and those pants… ok it was not polite ogling. The woman besides him a had long raven hair, she recognized her because no one in the village used clothes like hers. A white short with thin golden stripes and a sleeveless top with a strange oval cut, covered by a long light brown scarf. The scarf was one of those wide and long that people used on the desert.

" I guess… Vanilla and cherries!" exclaimed cheerfully the blond one whose whiskers were pinched playfully by the raven woman. Pouting but happy nonetheless.

"It has to be cheating…" the raven woman accepted the ice-cream and started licking.

"I didn't knew you were such a bad loser Kao-chan" he nudged playfully her partner. The woman exhaled long and hard watching another pair of lovebirds thinking when do she find a man for herself.

"Sure you don't want anything?" Kaoru questioned as Naruto guided them along the market. At night most of the establishment open were restaurants, so there was still light to guide their path.

"Later…" He continued smiling, the raven adjusted her scarf feeling a bit cold her shoulders. Savoring the flavor, at times stealing a glance at the blond, it may be just her imagination but he was being too kind. Well, not that it was bad.

"Naruto" He blinked owlishly at her, she lifted her cone and when his face approached she painted fully his lips with ice cream and run.

Laughing. His voice chasing, their game took them out at the bridge. Naruto finally tackled her on the grassy field. But she was not one whom surrendered easily and tickled her way to the top.

"My- My cheeks hurt!" She huffed, Naruto hands on her hips catched her out of guard as he tickled back and rolled. Both squirmed on a battle of whom would hold until the end. Kaoru tried to back off, but his hold was strong. Naruto embraced her and continued tickling without mercy.

Breathing that nice scent, his eyes prickled for all the laughing, amazed at discovering she was more sensible than he thought.

"I-I… jajaja no… please no… you win!" He fully encased her so all she could move was her head and legs, but continued tickling and taunted near her hear.

"I can't hear you"

"YOU WIN!" And she turned, unconsciously stopping at having felt his lips so close to her cheek, gulping at the glimpse he got of those emerald eyes. Fresh little tears, that smile while catching her breath, and suddenly his brain was too conscious of how close he was embracing her. They looked at each other and felt his heart pump, something had shone a second before he got speechless and hide his face on her hair.

"Naruto?" He felt Kaoru moving but his arms squeezed gently.

"Stay with me"

But as soon as those words left his lips, he panicked. _Why did he said that? Just what the hell is happening?_

"Hm… but where would you sleep?" His lungs could work again, but it felt kind of bad at the same time. He was expecting something else, but was reluctant… it took a second realizing it was fear.

"The… floor?" _The bed,_ suddenly whispered his treacherous mind. _So that nice smell is…_ but he chased away that idea as quickly as it came, feeling his face heat up decided to return her home. It was silent and uncomfortable for him, yet his partner was oblivious as she watched the sky above and that night as he watched at the ceiling he could not sleep thinking.

A few days later, his options were scarce. Jiraiya came again for what he called training and was a total mess, feeling tricked he sorted to other things. Craziness and a set of slime left him with more questions than answers, little process was made those days. Therefore as they traveled to assist Hikaru he could not avoid his thoughts any longer. Here watching the two most important woman on his life with no idea what to do or feel about it. There was no one who could aid him this time.

Kaoru was talking with Sai, strangely he noticed over time how weird their friendship turned out. It was like a scientist and a lab rat, Sai being the rat of course. Sakura still held some kind of grunge he swear won't ask, she threatened him that much. Even with that kind of tension the team could hold on when they found Hikaru at the meeting point and take their time scouting on the area for any indication Deidara had been there.

* * *

Yue had the slight suspicion Hanabi planned something. Usually he was slow to catch up, but Harumi had pointed out the strange behavior. Ryoga had said she might be trying to get his attention. In which kind of way, he was not sure so the best think he could come with was talk about Matsuri with his friend. Making sure she could listen, it did worsened her mood but Harumi fully supported him.

Sometimes he asked about the pretty woman, since Harumi could do that kind of favors. Still funny, endearing but taking seriously her new role on the hidden village. He was determined of proving to her he could be that charming powerful man.

How could that goal related with reading her adoptive mother journals? It was a funny discovery, actually taking Sai counsel seriously and searched for the closest female that resembled Matsuri personality.

Faking he was writing a book and reading a page, being careful to change names so no one suspected. Ino had taken liking to the silent but gentle male right away. Someone powerful whom seemed unapproachable yet was open for truthful affection. Therefore he concluded Matsuri would be attracted on the long run if he continued reading more about this man.

He had grown a new habit on missions, spending a lot of time reading or training. This time it surprised him Hanabi asked about the journal, he smiled as they took a break at a dango shop.

"Is it entertaining?"

"For me I guess…" he munched another ball lazily.

"Can I ask you something?" Hanabi was polite, not quite usual so I just nodded and let her be.

"Something has been bothering me… why everytime I ask you what truly happened on that mission you…"

Yue closed fast the book and shouted for another round of dangos. Hanabi frowned but was stubborn.

"No! Listen. I'm sure I heard a voice that time and"

The elder woman interrupted bringing some tea and taking the dishes. Yue faced her with a sad frown.

"Please, don't ask… I won't like to lie to a friend"

Hanabi had been too surprised, flattered and conflicted at the same time. So she decided to stand up and give him some time.

"I… I will look out for Ryoga. He must had get lost again"

Yue watched as she disappeared on the foliage. It had been the best, even he was unsure to reveal something. The breeze was nice, the sun not blinding his surroundings but as he stared at the sky munching the new set of dangos something tiny and round caught his attention.

A floating bubble. Falling slowly, he could see his reflexion a second before it popped out. Soon Hanabi returned with Ryoga and their client. Eating the rest before following the pathway to another boring mission.

* * *

It had been the perfect timing, the signal he was waiting and in the end his patience paid off. Sasuke could finally set in motion the wheels of destiny. Never looking back when he parted, assembling the team whom will aid that long journey. Silently rejoicing on those hopeful faces of the prisoners whom still had salvation.

"So, where do we go now?" Karin asked as he invaded his personal space… again.

He ignored her completely, as his fingers wrote a little message to Utakata. As the eagle flown away did he felt more than anxiousness, the excitement was pilling up on his chest.

"Oh heck, that is one scary grin" Suigetsu was slammed by Karin right away and Jugo just observed silently. Sasuke steps felt different, unconsciously his hand attached itself to the sheath where the collar once had been. Frowning, displeased it was still far away, but just like a sprout that had survived the cold winter he gazed forward chasing the sun.

* * *

 _This was not happening_. Naruto repeated over and over again as Sai pulled him to the hot springs with no idea of the inner turmoil on his brain and body.

 _I had to be dreaming._ His legs felt useless, like melting jelly as he gulped nervous. It was like being highly sensitive of everything around him, like his senses were being overwhelmed at the situation. Yet at the same time, his mind was on a storm.

When Sai openned the door he closed his eyes afraid of what he might see. Petrified, it was quite stupid because he was not supposed to react like this. He will jump at the prospect of watching Sakura bath! _But...but…_

"Your towel is falling" Panicked he clutched with all his might a second… just to notice that it was still in place AND it had been stupid because he had trunks. Hikaru deep laughs pissed him off, quickly cutting the space between them as he tied up that long silver hair.

"Oh man, your face was hilarious"

"Yeah!? Well at least I don't have your face!" Naruto countered, looking at his golden orbs with full mischief as the older man grinned.

"Got that right, I'm such a sight not many woman could resist. If you were me…"

"I will vomit" Naruto cut in, but Hikaru silenced him with few words.

"Jealous I won't die being virgin?" Naruto had lost his tongue, feeling burning up as the older shinobi snickered and Sai decided to comment on HIS stupid fixation of his dick until another feminine and mature voice suddenly jumped on him from behind.

"Don't listen to him, my king is still a hopeless lovesick virg…"

"SHIORI!" Hikaru tried to shut her up, the spirit woman laugh surrounded the hot spring. It was unusual watching a half naked spirit, her swimsuit nothing he had seen before. It was something that Jiraiya and Kakashi would love to see.

"What does it felt to be touched by a spirit?" Sai question made him remember why he was in such a dilemma.

"This is your fault!" Sai just blinked his eyes unable to understand his feelings.

"You being dickless or.." he intevined before Sai could piss him more than he already was. There was no power that could make Sai understand, at least he lacked of that kind of patience. He was going to leave them but at the door his own demise was waiting.

He was a man, with lots of dreams that mostly included little fantasies of what he liked. This was far beyond anything he could handle. Two woman so different, so precious on their own way and both hold him on the headache of his life.

One using a 2 piece swimsuit, pink light color enhanced the paleness of white pearl skin and pink hair that flown. Being pushed by another male he quickly recognized, Isamu. Naruto felt the slight burn on his cheeks watching Sakura but his eyes deterred as Isamu hand took the raven towel. Again he felt the bump on his chest, the burn got even worse and he forgot everything. As if the world suddenly had slowed and on his world there was no one but her.

He couldn't stop his eyes as for the first time he watched Kaoru as something more than a dear friend. It slapped him by surprise the revelation that she was a woman, an attractive and cute one. Raven hair danced, tempting him to test the softness, those legs slender and slightly tanned, a one piece swimsuit that curiously covered every curve. But not helped his imagination, because even is it was a modest piece it looked sinful on her, as she fighted with her spirit companion, bumping her hips in annoyance at something he didn't hear.

It was tight… too tight for him, her chest was not as big as Hinata but on his mind it was perfect. It was killing him from the inside, the little she showed was what most captured his attention.

"My queen! Save me! Hika-chan is torturing me because I don't give him a _massage_ " Shiori voice suddenly crashed his revelation.

"Come here then, let's bath like the old times" He didn't know what was worse, how it sounded or looking at Kaoru innocently holding the blushing man arm and laughing with excitement as she sit him ready to brush his back.

Vaguely he heard Sai offering doing the same thing with Sakura but he didn't cared. Not now, he was literally freeze up, gulping with no idea what to do. He could not escape the truth now. Undoubtedly, Naruto was attracted by his childhood friend. However she deserved much more than just that, it was wrong… right?

"Yo little man…" Shiori had suddenly appeared at his face, not caring about his space. Isamu had the decency to stop her and he looked at him silently with curiosity.

"Not so little if I say it myself but…" The spirit suddenly whispered on his ear with slight coldness "hope that attention is not directed at MY woman." It was then he got ten times red as he felt the hardness of THAT friend and Shiori laughed. Humiliated he accepted the invitation of both spirits to have a little chat far away from Kaoru.

"What is that thing of… my woman this and that…?" Naruto asked once they were fully relaxed on the hot water spring at the other side from where he heard the others playing and chatting around.

"It's my body. She hates when I word it that way so I just changed it"

"How is that any better?" Naruto was intrigued, how could Kaoru had the patience to tolerate this man?

"It's not, but still as fun to watch." Shiori was quite vocal and ready to spill out. "You should seem when they fight over clothes…"

"UGH… not that please" Isamu covered his face in shame already.

"What is wrong with it?"

"Try telling a woman **_use this pants because I don't share your legs with anyone_** and not freak her out thinking you are a pervert spirit"

"You're WORSE than Jiraiya!" Isamu was holding every piece of patience to not respond but...

"And I haven't told you when she bathes…" Shiori suddenly was sent flying by the God himself whom just sighed and looked at Naruto as if daring him to say anything.

Of course Naruto doesn't have a head for this kind of things "GOD MY ASS! What kind of spirit oggles a vulnerable and innocent woman? My Kaoru deserve more respect! If she hears that you…"

Isamu covered his hand and hissed. "What would you do if you get stuck by hundreds of years with MEN around you every time? Busy as hell doing everything you can to keep the spirits at bay? Had you seen generation after generation of men life and die wondering what was so special about women? Had you been curious about why mortals held life with them so dear?"

Naruto flinched as the God approached and for a second looked vulnerable, almost human. "Had you ever felt a piece of what life might be when you are with her?"

The question lingered, as he tried to decipher if it was directed for him. Isamu scarlet eyes gazed down and let him breath. Naruto had the feeling that maybe the God had said too much. _A life with her_. His mind echoed, as images of them together flashed. On his apartment with her lying down with notes and talking animatedly. Her frowning at him really angry because he didn't wanted to study and in the end she helped him understand what the books said. The time he surprised Kaoru with a hug, when he fighted with Yue around her and she punished both. He started to remember she had been with him, even in the worst moments, when they cried over Gaara. The first time they encountered on Suna feeling her warm on his arms, like that time Naruto looked on her eyes and…

"Yes…" Naruto answered, because something she said before was now fresh on his mind and he could not hold it anymore. "Life is better when she is around… you are part of her, right?"

Isamu stared long at the boy but nodded, more serious this time, almost afraid. "Then… can we be friends?"

Naruto had no clue where his mind or his heart was leading but… this felt like the right path. Kaoru still tried to understand Kurama, even on this mission she make him promise to try again. And because of that he wanted to do the same with the God spirit, he smiled thinking Isamu was left speechless for once and had accepted his offer.

* * *

Naruto was already waiting for her link to vanish, he didn't asked why she looked so sad after each time. However this night, finally alone after that weird bath on the hot springs Naruto desired her company. He adjusted his yukata, breathing and asking her to stay a bit more, Kaoru blinked a few times but smiled beautifully and returned to his side. Funny now that he was so observant of that kind of things, but honestly… it had always been there. He stared at her neck a second looking for the sun but Gaara's sand swirled silently, _oh the irony_.

"Do you feel better?" Her question confused him, she continued "It's just that… you had been oddly quiet and distant for a week… or was it more? I don't know, it felt too long for me. But I didn't wanted to bother you so… humm..."

Seriously, she didn't even tried and he already felt his cheeks heating up. _Idiot._ He was the biggest one for making her worry. Naruto gulped and tried to act just like before, taking her hand and sit looking at the little garden of the inn. She squeezed back, and both comfortable leaned in each other. Naruto desired to know the difference between love and lust, attraction and affection, if both or one was an answer. Sakura didn't give him any answer to his own feelings, so maybe just maybe he could try and find them with someone that might know and listen.

"Can you imagine everyone here?" She suddenly whispered as her thumb lightly caressed his hand. sending jolts to his back and he silently rejoiced on that feeling, letting her continue.

"It would have been so nice. Imagine Kiba and Choji messing around with Akamaru, Neji being a knight for Hinata as she tried to talk with Sakura peacefully…"

He smiled and squeezed her hand "Lee trying to make us do something very stupid shouting youthful trash, Shikamaru being a lazy ass on the spring with no care of the world"

"Hey! Shika is not always such a lazy man. He is very funny if he wishes to."

"You're the only woman I had heard said that…" He laughed feeling her other hand trying to tickle him.

"If Temari and Matsuri were here they will not leave Shika or Hika alone, that is for sure" He tickled back and she jumped surprised but laughed and those green bright eyes distracted him. Not thinking until it was too late, when his hand hold the long strand of raven hair out of her face and his thumb stroked her cheek. At that moment their eyes stared and his heart was pumping wildly, for a reason he didn't understand Kaoru was surprised and her expression didn't changed until her hand encased his and stopped the caress.

Slowly her eyes watered and sadness darkened the green radiance. Afraid he had done something wrong Naruto backed off and waited unsure of how to calm her down. However tears didn't fall, she embraced herself a long moment before her eyes looked up.

"Sorry… It's just that…" she was trying but her voice was beginning to falter. "I… I can't hold it anymore"

"What?" Naruto whispered back confused, seriously worried now.

"... Don't be nice, not to me. I don't deserve it. Just, don't touch me like that…"

"What are you saying? Please tell me what is wrong? I'm here… I'll always be here for you" Naruto hold her, Kaoru was trembling in fear and whatever she tried to escape for he won't let her go. Something really bad was messing her mind and at that moment he wished he could connect with her like she did with others.

"... You won't… because I lied... I let... " But whatever she will say was left on the wind when the others came back with drinks and dishes. Kaoru could not gaze back as she cleaned her face and left to the bedroom not looking at anyone. Naruto lost appetite, sighing feeling he lost his only chance to approach her, not knowing what was happening.


	20. Chapter 20

Utakata had done everything in his power to keep the boy safe. At first he was exceptical the threat even existed until the apparently harmless mission turned out to be a kidnap mission. Fortunately his opponent was just one, on the bad side it turned out he was an Akatsuki, from a nasty organization that apparently chased after Jinchurikis. If it had not been that strange woman that kid summoned both might had been on real problems.

Separated from his team and tired Utakata took refuge as far as possible of the explosive bomber. Following the instructions of heading to Takumi, since it was not far from where the kid had been. The thing was the battle had took a great deal of chakra and scars that obliged them to rest in the woods at night. It amazed him how the kid calmed down once he showed the sun necklace. However he began questioning and Utakata didn't have all the answers. The message Sasuke had left appeased him more but still he was intrigued with him. Apparently amazed at his own skills with water jutsu and make a deal. If Utakata teached something really useful he will do what he could to heal his injuries until they returned to Konoha.

"I won't take you to Konoha" Utakata stated, Yue blinked and frowned. "Then, where are we going?"

"Sora-ku" he gazed outside the cavern in which they took refuge praying that crazy man had gone away.

"But… she will freak out if I"

"Just hold on" It was just a guess, but it was clear that they were talking about the same woman, Yue still clutched the photo he gave. Slightly curious about it and with no wish to explain further Utakata asked.

"Is that your mom?"

The young boy with orange hair stared long and hard at the woman in the photo before answering. "Not exactly… but she tries very hard" then Yue returned his curiosity with another question. Utakata diverted again his attention insisting he need sleep. Yet the rascal surprised him taking the last of medicine and doing his best to heal both with it. Once the bandages were done, Yue left him alone with the reminder that Utakata had to teach him tomorrow in exchange. They had little resources, it might take a day or two before Konoha noticed something happened. It was necessary they passed the border of the Fire country before that, until then Utakata had to concede to the kid pledge. It killed two birds at once, kept him occupied and he might recover by then.

The next day at the first ray of light, Utakata and Yue looked out in Takumi an old woman that the boy recognized. She give them food and medicine, later on they parted to Sora-ku. He felt much better, still his chakra was not on his fullest. They traveled a bit more before stopping and the kid reminded the favor. Slight curiosity of whom was the kid, Utakata began with simple exercises. Surprisingly the orange haired boy had already the basics by instinct but not the commands right before. Since he proved having an Ice Kekkei Genkai it was weird for Utakata that no one had teached him water jutsu. Apparently any water jutsu had been performed by the woman who appeared yesterday, but she could not appear now with him being low of energy.

"You are a great teacher" No, that was not it. Utakata refused being anything but that.

"I'm not fool enough to be called that"

Before the boy could rebut an eagle approached them, Utakata had no idea whom might had send it at first. But the note had assured whom was behind that handwriting. The Uchiha were formidable, admitting it was a great feat murdering a Sannin. Utakata think of what to do once he got safe the boy. Where would he go?

How long time was need to found the one track chat of a young boy pleasant? Utakata listened, as Yue continued filling the silence. At night he noticed it was turning personal, either he was too naive being so forward or just anxious.

"You really trust me…" It was not a question, but a confirmation as the boy blinked at him and nodded grinning.

"I might not know you but… her friend send you. She really cared for Sasuke, well… still does" And he end up listening up of a woman he didn't know and the Uchiha he ought.

* * *

This had been the longest mission ever, even for him something was suspicious as Hikaru deterred their return over and over at any place they found. A week and a half with no communication with anyone, it would had been tolerable if it weren't for Kaoru attitude. He heard them fight yesterday but didn't get what they were talking about. Sakura and Sai were just that anxious, they knew something was amiss but questioning the leader squad…

"You had never been like this to me. Hikaru, please… talk to me" they heard her pleading, but silence was all they got. Naruto watched as the door was opened abruptly and she ran away from the inn they had reserved that night.

"Naruto… go" Sai give him a gentle push, as him and Sakura entered the room where Hikaru was hitting himself with his hands.

He ran through the alley, trying to decipher where she had gone. After 10 minutes of no luck he decided asking around, but the people weren't helpful. Out of options he tried to think, if she was upset where did she looked comfort? Hugs. He liked them, feeling her breath close and that nose tickling… sometimes he suspected she sniffed. _Oh right! The woods_.

Now he remembered, the oak essence had been a favorite since she was little. Naruto send his clones covering more ground as he thought of them running freely. When they were little, when they were just the three of them. Sasuke being a pain in the ass at their competitions, her being the bridge of a long time friendship. Her running up after a tall young boy with short black hair. One of his clones had found Kaoru, he puffed out the rest and changed direction. Naruto had forgot how much his friend loved Shisui, it was the reason she adored the forest, of course she had run somewhere that smelled familiar.

Even if she was avoiding him, Naruto had enough of the silent treatment. Raven hair covered most of her face, hearing her take long breaths, silent. Touching her shoulder slowly, those green eyes refused any tear to fall. Even if she said nothing was wrong, Naruto embraced his little friend. Didn't cared if he was not smart with words like Shikamaru, but he was prepared to learn. It took time, but finally she revealed what happened.

Now his suspicion worsened, Hikaru had never closed off with Kaoru, he was like the big bro but being that harsh and rude. "I don't know how but… he knew what I was hiding and tried to coax me out but… I promised, I want to do it"

"Is that bad? Holding a promise?" Naruto didn't know of what she was talking, yet he avoided asking directly this time in fear to upset her more.

"For him, but now that he is hiding something… it's as if he is doing this on purpose but…" Then something changed on her eyes, dancing around as she covered her mouth surprised. Her expressions stirred more confusion until she returned to her initial position. Hugging her knees and sighing loudly, but he heard that last part.

"HEY! You're NOT a monster!" Shaking her off. "Don't say it again"

"You don't understand…"

"Then let me in!" Naruto took her hands and prayed this worked out. "If you can't now.. then I will wait but please, whatever is happening you don't have to do it alone."

It was not easy, he didn't have an idea if it will work out but she took his hand again. He didn't let go even when went back at the inn and packed right away, because no matter what happened they will return home.

Sasuke already had what he need from the old lady, but he waited for them. A hour later, he felt their presence and before anyone could do something stupid he commanded them to calm down.

"Heee, I thought the team was complete, nee Sasuke" Suigetsu interrupted but had been punched by Karin.

"You're late Utakata"

The newcomers stood under the light, a young tall man with blue kimono and a young boy with orange hair. The headband of Konoha still in place and big clear brown eyes amazed while surveilling the place.

"We got delayed, someone insisted on being annoying" The young boy frowned but stared back at him. Sasuke quickly found the sun pendant around his neck, a little bag on his back, his clothes dirty and slightly tattered as if they had been on a fight. However safe, and it was all that he cared. The young took the first step to him, forgetting about the others babbling nonsense as the boy returned his sun. Sasuke traced the old edges of the metal pendant, the slight polish left didn't hindered the comfort it gave.

"Thank you, Sasuke" And he was perplexed how the boy again grinned just like her. How trusting and clever he was to recognize him now, then turned around and forced Utakata to join them.

"Don't look at me like that! I had already thanked you enough. Am, do you have food? We are starving!" The young man had a slight frown and even if he felt awkward, Sasuke noticed the small grin.

"Who the hell is this little boy? I didn't volunteered to be a nanny" Suigetsu was the first to state his presence.

"Ugh, look at them. Their smell is confusing my nose." Karin covered her nose, Utakata twitch of annoyance didn't surprised him.

"I knew you had a bitch inside you" Suigetsu laughed as Karin chased after him with fury, until Sasuke cut the chase off.

"They will be joining us." Sasuke touched briefly the back of the boy, inside he felt certain excitement thinking things were going according to his plans. "This boy is Yue Higa, your job is to protect him while I'm gone. Utakata will make sure you don't kill yourselves, is that clear?"

"The nanny part was a joke! Seriously!" Suigetsu quickly disapproved.

"Can I go with you Sasuke-kun?" Karin butted in.

"But, if you go… who will calm down the monster inside me?" Jugo questioned seriously. But the loud noise of hunger silenced them all, Sasuke blinked at the two newcomers, the young man blushing gazing at the wall and the boy laughing shyly while scratching his hair, apologizing over and over. Well, he really wanted to go now but, the little one was endearing in a familiar oddly way so Sasuke turned around to buy more supplies for them.

The more he observed and listened, Sasuke could not deny he was Kaoru's son. If not by blood, he had picked up some particular traits. Like having the power to unfreeze any atmosphere with a grin, being oddly trusting and when he got shy touching his hair. So transparent, so honest, he had missed that, and even so the boy was different. He adapted easily, had a knack to be pushy and quite manipulative if he desired.

His new team had underestimated Yue, Suigetsu tried to slash him just to end up encased on ice. Karin quickly make him his favorite after that. Yue was fascinated with Jugo, since he confessed feeling something different on him. The strange part was that Yue asked permission before he told something, like he already knew him.

Therefore he questioned him once the two most annoying ones of the team were gone looking for somewhere where they could wash on this abandoned city.

"Hm… not that long, I just realized it when Utakata showed me the sun. It's just like mom-I mean Kaoru described on her diaries" Yue then showed him one of them, a tiny black notebook. Sasuke opened it and recognized the handwriting, even the bad drawings of a child.

"You know… I had wanted to meet you. Is it true you saved mom from Zabuza?" Sasuke nodded, and closed the notebook, feeling nostalgic of those times. Then Yue took another little notebook, a red one and took a photo hidden on the pages. It was a reflection of the past, him with old team 7. So, the boy had guessed his identity based on stories and old photos, someone clever surely will aid the team. Quite excited the boy said he had grown a lot, if he will change that much like him. "Then, you meet Gaara... how was he?"

Sasuke had to think about his encounters with that man. "Unstable, powerful and… lonely"

"Because he was a Jinchuriki?" He nodded, how much does the boy knew? Yue was really clever, he will be a great shinobi with proper training.

"Tsunade said Akatsuki were after them… I don't want them to find Utakata" Touched by his good heart, envy that he still had salvation. However, that gave him an idea, but had to confirm something.

"You noticed…"

Yue nodded, helping to pack the weapons Sasuke was preparing. "I can felt it, just like mo… am… her"

Wherever a Jinchuriki might be, surely Akatsuki will appear, then Sasuke could get the upper hand finding them first before Itachi could, and left a hook. It was a good idea, much better than just traveling around searching for news about them. Another thing he got curious was his avoidance at calling Kaoru mother, a matter of pride perhaps? He could rest that night with satisfaction.

Early in the morning he was ready to leave but the boy had chased after him with his little bag.

"You can't come"

"I-I know… but I spend the night thinking and…I have an idea!" He took a map and pointed out a line with a circle on the Wind country. "We can't got help from Konoha but we can go to Suna"

Sasuke frowned, exceptical but the bags under the eyes of the little boy had been evidence enough of how much effort was done thinking, so he listened as Yue wrote on the map and explained.

"We will be safe there! Listen, if I ask Gaara to hide us on the underground village he will do it." He marked their current location, something that amazed him since he didn't give any directions. Then traced a triangle between the path to Konoha, Suna and below Iwagakure. "The village is protected by a powerful barrier that hide us from everyone. No one knows about it out of Suna, no one will tell about our presence. We can wait for you there."

Again, he was surprised, not that he will let him know that. Yue hope painted on his clear brown eyes, as he waited. It had been long since someone had treated him so amiably, now he didn't regretted a second saving him. Sasuke respected the potential, the boy beckoned pleasant memories. Unsure at first, until his hand landed on his head, Yue blinked and Sasuke let himself grin. With the map ready and Yue smile the last thing he saw. Hearing the boy shouting one last time. "Don't be late!" Sasuke quickened the pace, feeling the wind guide his future. Thrilled that time had rewarded the sacrifices been made, sooner or later he will make justice.

* * *

Love make the world spin, if that was true hers had stopped as the news hit her. Protecting her family had been her salvation, her redemption, her purpose. When Kaoru though there was no reason on breathing, when nothing made sense and the air stuck on her lungs she met him. His Yue, his life rope… Guilt and sorrow had joined their paths but it was hope that gave her purpose once again. Where was her heart now? Why doesn't anyone understand? Why no one is looking for him? Why did she felt betrayed? She didn't have those answers, she felt a pit on her heart thinking of the worst. Her failure.

"Baa-chan, you CAN'T be serious!" Naruto was furious, she could feel the fox chakra bumping his way out, she might had cared but… not now.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELVES!" Tsunade shouted just with the same force, nothing, not even HER will appease this turmoil. "I can't send anyone now, we lack of forces, leaving the village unprotected will leave us vulnerable. Yamato is still recovering just like Team 8, Kakashi is not better."

"But Shishio, we can't just wait until things improve. If Akatsuki really took him…" Sakura tried to reason, yet Kaoru had been paralyzed with cold fire.

"We don't know that, the information had not been precise. For now we can't do anything, no one will leave until I say so."

"SEND US! I don't care but I won't sit here" Naruto shouted, scratching in the process Tsunade desk with his fingers.

"NO! No one will go out looking for Sasuke or Yue and it's final" This time it was Hikaru whom interjected, unable to hold his golden eyes up, trembling. She lost it, he was supposed to back her up. The slap pricked her hand, Hikaru stared back accepting his fault.

"Now… you had really done it"

He finally got what he wanted, she was mad. They had to separate them, Hikaru had a black eye, Shizune was checking out his face, Sakura hold her arms but Kaoru continued fighting.

"Lock her up!" Tsunade commanded, Kaoru hear Naruto complain as someone put a cloth on her mouth. She recognized the smell, it was too late as the effect of that narcotic blurred out Tsunade office.

The smell of wood and orange was the first conscious idea as Kaoru opened her eyes. This was not a cell, but a clean room, it had to be the hospital. However, the ANBU guarded silently, I could feel them through the door. I'm struggling to find myself here, unable to do anything.

 _Isamu..._

I whispered leaving the bed, staring outside at the night mantle around the village. However even as I stared not really seen anything beyond the darkness. He didn't answered. It seems as if being lost, I wished Yue were right besides me. Smiling telling me this was a joke, or go back to his room and see him sleeping with a leg out of his bed.

 _Isamu… please_

Someone tell me he is alright. Let me listen to his laughs, please.

 _Let… let me out of here!_

I smashed the first thing I got my hands on, they jumped on me. But… But… I could not hold on. When they let me go home, I just waited. Kicking out Hikaru after he tried to explain himself. I didn't wanted to see anyone. The only thing I cared for was a chance to get out and find Yue.

* * *

As his feet guided at such familiar foliage, where darkness hides the beauty of trees all around, Sasuke for the first time in years stared back at the long threshold of his hometown. Konoha. Years of memory paved a way to the easier weak point of the entrance. The emotion drumming inside was not the usual thrill of adrenaline before a battle. He didn't noticed how well he blended with the night before, approaching step by step until the District welcomed him. Aware now of things as a child had been overlooked, like the trail of flowers to his house. The pulse of the invisible barrier, as it recognized his chakra. A part of him wondered if she might fear his presence.

His hand was already opening the door, so dark and quiet, but everything was where he remembered. Even the garden looked alive as the hurried footsteps echoed. His heart was beating faster than ever, as it called for her, his hand on the shealth where the sun hanged. The grip felt sweaty, and her voice cuts the rim between them.

In front of him, her viridian eyes fill his head, of all the things he had been preparing for… Sasuke was unguarded at those bright orbs.

"Sasuke…" A whisper that makes his legs move, the breeze lifting slightly the white dress Kaoru used, her hair blowing… bewitching his fingers to comb a piece away from her. His thumb caressing her cheek slowly, tenderly. The mystery of the pulse on his body, just like the old times when she used that bond and he felt exposed.

"It's really you…" And he relished on her scent and touch, as she embraced him with a warm force. Her tears upsetted the moment, yet Sasuke didn't pulled her off and slowly… put his hand at her lower back and pulled closer. Intrigued that he felt part of his old self back, with harmony to the changes that forged his personality now. Satisfied that time hasn't changed what he cherished of her. The thing that assured him the most was their bond, he could feel her joy and sadness overpalming each other.

"I'm sorry" He confessed with a whisper. "I could not tell you… he is with me"

Kaoru was as open like he remembered, she pushed back slightly to stare at him. Wonder, doubt and hope reflected back. "Your son is safe"

It took a moment, however he didn't let go. Kaoru blinked. "Oh, Sasuke" And he felt petrified as suddenly her lips kissed his cheek, she smiled beautifully and thanked over and over in his arms.

"but… how did you" He covered her mouth, and closed his eyes to breath and recover himself from her assault. Sasuke had to focus on the plan, even if he desired to prolong the moment, time was precious.

"Later… we have to go tonight"

He followed her back home, taking everything they will need. Meanwhile he explained what he could, where they will meet with the others and how Orochimaru tried to use her against him. In exchange Kaoru told him about the Akatsuki members they had seen and showed the hidden scrolls she had been preparing for this moment. Sasuke took the spare bag and the long brown cape she offered. Observing in silence as she stared at her band, and outside, leaving it in her bedroom with a gloomy face. It was harder for her than when he left, or that was what he suspected, compared to him she had the time to let others in. But she nodded to him and both left the village without looking back.


	21. Chapter 21

He was the only one who knew why she left. His loyalty the only restraint to reveal what he promised to kept in secret. In spite of that, Shikamaru felt anger and sadness that Kaoru hadn't reconsidered her decision. The conflict between his mind and heart almost give him away when the meeting had been held. What to do with them? Tsunade was the only reason she hadn't been marked as a traitor but that didn't changed how they felt. News traveled fast, team 7 take it worst and he expected it. It was like a flashback, Sakura felt the betrayal but he saw her cry that day, Kakashi left silently and Naruto hold her band looking for answers.

Hence, once everyone had healed a new plan of action was required. As much as Shikamaru desired to look for her, he assembled the right team. An hour later, Naruto was at his doorstep with his bags ready but a serious face. On few instances had surprised him, Naruto intelligence resided on something more than deeper. Unfortunately, he could not reveal Kaoru mission, instead Shikamaru confessed something else.

"She would had left… sooner or later."

Naruto was holding himself much better than expected, his next words almost give him away. "Kakashi said… his dogs recognized the scent on her home…"

His blue orbs blazed in conflict between anger and sadness "... I don't understand why you but… I won't rest until they come back"

He stared at Naruto's back as he thought of a question that had been avoided for long… because Shikamaru wished his instincts were wrong.

* * *

Kaoru uncovered her mouth as they approached Suna, this time accompanied by the spirit God whom decided to guide them far from where he felt an Akatsuki.

"They must be going crazy" Isamu laughed sarcastically, he looked ridiculously out of place being the only white dot between them. Sasuke tried to not care too much his attempts at teasing, which were starting to freak her out.

"Just hope Temari will not set me flying once we set foot inside" Kaoru adjusted her bag feeling exhausted.

"Well… no one but myself had that right. Besides, I think your sandman is coming" Isamu pointed out at her collar as the sand inside moves erratically.

"sandman?" sasuke questioned unimpressed.

"Jealous? I'm thinking in something good for you, don't worry" Isamu grinned before stepping forward and vanishing again.

"Is he always like this?" Sasuke pondered adjusting his cape.

"What can I say? At least he likes you now" Since both were one, she knew Isamu was doing his part to cheer her up after leaving so suddenly everything behind.

At the gates she quickly located the unmistakable red hair of the Kazekage, nervous at first but she could see his little grin. Once they stopped in front of each other Gaara sighed and looked at Sasuke, his sand enveloped them slowly, the Kazekage leaned closer touching her shoulder to whisper.

"Tonight at the temple?"

She nodded, and he took them incognito through Suna. Gaara had always been comprehensive, he might be really shocked with how things turned out. He let them go at the doors to the underground village, passing the guards and walking down.

"Konoha sent yesterday the notice, if your group hadn't arrived before that… I don't know what would have happened." Kaori recognized Gaara chastise easily, but he wasn't blaming her...yet.

"I will repay your trust, things just didn't go as planned"

"He…Knew?" Sasuke asked disliking the idea.

"Just that I was prepared to leave with you."

"I…I'm...relieved to see you again but..." he interrupted Gaara once they passed the long rocky entrance, Sasuke stared at the lively town calmly hiding his curiosity, he closed off as they approached.

"This is… a sanctuary?" Sasuke interjected putting himself between them. Gaara took a second before looking at her and as she explained a bit they soon arrived at a little house near the lake below the staircase that connected the temple.

She didn't even finished because the pull of excitement and familiarity pushed forward as the voice of his young boy echoed through the door.

And her spirit liften ten times further once she found Yue sit around a bunch of strangers playing cards. "Yuu…" the joy at having his boy back was comforting, she was checking up if he was injured .

"Don't scare me like that ever again! Did you had any idea how worried I was? Why didn't you send a message? Where is your wristband? Just… What were you thinking?"

"Moaah..Ka-Kao-neesan… Stop it! you're embarrassing me!"

"I'm not your sis, and don't care… I thought I failed you" Kaoru give him some space after almost hugging him to dead. Orange ruffled hair made the blush stick out a lot as Yue tried to keep his eyes up.

"I'm not that weak you know. I saved us back then, right?" Yue turned to the man with a long blue kimono exposing his chest besides another young man with pale skin and white short hair with a blue tint and unusual almond shaped purple eyes.

"Being too cocky for someone who can't do a simple water dragon " answered the man with blue kimono

"Without ice tricks" said the other male with a grin that showed clawed teeth.

"Let it go Suigetsu, it was your fault" Another man with orange spiky hair, so muscular and taller that I thought he was furniture at first. "Who is this woman?!" A girl with red hair and glasses suddenly jumped on me. Scanning me from the bottom to the top, it was uncomfortable.

Sasuke made her retreat and Gaara said "In the meantime I suggest all of you take a break. I will send Matsuri once your food is ready and I'll appreciate if you keep a low profile for now."

"Hum as if…" Suigetsu was interrupted by Sasuke

"This is more than enough"

"Thank you Gaara, do you mind if I start paying off your confidence and.."

Gaara small grin and blue foggy eyes pointed out discreetly outside. "With you is always a yes. Besides a lot of people is waiting for"

"At last! Can we go with Matsuri first?" Yue stood up and the three of them walked out of the room, no one noticed Isamu spirit but Sasuke, as Kaoru shouted in the distance.

"I'm sorry, take them on a tour around for me"

"Does anyone else felt the goody vibes and trembled?" Suigetsu comment got a boisterous smooth laugh.

"Innocent fool. Hime-sama is one hell of a woman"

"Hell! Where does he appeared from?" Karin expressed surprised.

"Would you kept asking stupid questions or got a glimpse on sacred territory freely?"

Utakata got a feeling this was just the beginning of the most strange adventure ever.

* * *

Exhausted after the meeting with Gaara council both escaped to the temple that night. He helped Kaoru climbing at noticing the slight stagger on her feet. The rocks were slippery, Isamu had pointed out as he accompanied them through a hidden tunnel inside, he had prefered being alone with her but…

"Here we are" Isamu stepped besides for them to enter the rocky cave. It was a silent and peaceful pond that shined abnormally in the same colors of the rocks blue hue. Gaara felt an eerie power flowing through every corner. There were lines carved along one circular plane just in front the water and he let her free on the ground.

"Thank you but… it was nothing, really?"

"Don't fake… not to me" Their time apart didn't changed how those green eyes glanced down and her smile actually formed a grimace everytime she hide something.

"I'm not… I hadn't started anything yet" Isamu passed right through them and take a sit at the altar.

"Forgive her clumsiness for now. Hime-sama this is the place I had talked about." They took a sit in front of the God "Given the circumstances, mostly Hime-sama being adamant on ignore my warnings. I can't let her jump blindly and only you are here to share the burden."

"But you said I had to track the Jinchurikis alone"

"and you will but, it will take a great deal of spiritual power you lack. Therefore, this will be done well if you succeed not losing yourself in the process. Sandman…"

Gaara stared back at him, whom face couldn't hide the worry. "You know what it's at stake, but I'll do everything in my power to prevent that. I had been wanted to ask you. Would you join me on this task and become a general?"

* * *

There was little his eyes could not decipher, since the first day Sasuke noticed how close they were his teammate and the Kazekage. The boy worshipped the young leader with respect and obedience once Gaara announced Kaoru will be absent the next days. The second night he asked for more details when her spirit and the sand nin went again to the temple. They didn't wanted Yue to worry, but they were reluctant to share what was happening until he made it clear Sasuke will retrieve her if necessary.

"She is doing this for you" Gaara began, Isamu sighed just watching them with a frown. "To locate the other Jinchuriki at once, Kaoru had to enhance her powers but… she needs to survive on that cave"

"Once sealed… it depends on her alone if she gets out" Isamu finished, Sasuke clenched his fists ready to broke out until Isamu stopped him.

"Do you doubt her that much?" Gaara crossed his arms and stared back as if he was disappointed. That thought perturbed his pride, but for once he decided to listen "She never doubted you, not even once after you encountered Naruto and Sakura first. She believed I could be more than a monster. What you have now here, is thanks to her assistance and for that I'm willing to do anything for the sake of my… friend." Gaara stepped forward "It's up to you if you follow and take the first chance to repay everything she… is risking."

"What are you hiding?" Sasuke questioned with annoyance, not willing to admit that Gaara was right. Suspecting there was more to his words and by the God expression of doubt, Sasuke knew he was right.

"Take the challenge with me" Gaara answered, Isamu facepalmed as if expecting this turn about of events.

"I had a problem with that… the offer was for YOU" Isamu glanced at Gaara whom ignored his discomfort.

"You can manage, anything to increase the chances…" And Sasuke tagged along with them, just wanting to know what they had planned.

* * *

"Are you there? " Naruto blinked a few times just to focus. Sakura sighed but didn't pushed more as they passed the first threshold of a little village. Like the other two, this town proven been on their research, with some luck Kiba or Hinata might had seen something. With that thought in mind they returned to the meeting point that afternoon, unfortunately even Kiba lost their trace but their best guess was Sasuke and Kaoru had purposely deterred their path.

Kakashi was calculating the possible direction in which they could have vanished when Hinata offered a plate of soup. She smiled even now and he could not hold his curiosity.

"How do you do it?"

Hinata tilted her head, blinked a second later and took a seat besides him, Kiba followed closely next to her.

"You seem… calm." Naruto then thought maybe… she knew something, like Shikamaru. A pang of hurt on his chest thinking she didn't trusted him with whatever secret she had…

"I'm sure she is safe." Hinata confidently affirmed, softly as she put a hand on his shoulder in sign of support. Naruto had many questions, mostly how could she be sure? Maybe he was giving away his doubts, her hand left and instead she embraced her legs looking at the fire.

"I trust in Sasuke, you don't?"

Naruto felt a lump in his throat, but Hinata didn't judged and smiled as if she already knew the answer. Then Kiba surprised him with his honesty.

"As if… Since we were kids there are two things that hadn't changed. This knucklehead stubborness is just as huge like Sasuke thirst for revenge"

"Ki-Kiba-kun!" Hinata tried to reprimand him, but he chuckled and embraced her shoulders affectionately making the Hyuga blush a lot.

"Ok! You got me… but I can't remember a time when Sasuke cared for Kaoru like we do"

"For all we know he might had threatened Kaoru-san to follow…" Shino supplied.

"Most probably had persuaded her with something we could not do… look for her son" Sai butted his opinion with a serious expression. Naruto was about to shut them up, not in the mood to even fight when Sakura surprised him with a hiss and a strain on her voice.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone gazed at Sakura who had scarred a tree with her hand, shaking… of anger, Naruto though. "Hinata's right…"

Even Kakashi stopped looking at the map and listened silently as Sakura turned to us, it was painful watching her viridian eyes being overshadowed with emotion.

"Sasuke… undoubtedly cares." And until the first tear fall on her porcelain cheek did Naruto understand what she implied. Sasuke chose Kaoru, instead of Sakura. It stung again, realizing that if offered the chance… Sakura had left him. Well, he knew she loved Sasuke, but he thought that their time together had strengthened their bond, at least like friends. Sakura turned and went walking far from them, Kakashi followed her just nodding to him.

"We didn't… wanted to offend" Kiba astonished him being the first to apologize, Hinata smiled to the Inuzuka and put her hand over his.

"I-It's fine Kiba-kun. Sakura is just… sensible right now." It may be a trick of the light, but he thought both were blushing before Akamaru leaned suddenly on Kiba legs.

"Let's focus on gathering any information. For everyone sake " Sai advise was the torch they needed to continue talking about what to do now before they returned Konoha.

As they discussed, Naruto felt a bit better watching them. Kiba grinned confidently, bragging about his nose and that this time he will succeed. While Shino and Sai strategized on where to send their bugs and rats,

When Kakashi returned with Sakura, she was leaning close as if she was exhausted. Soon he announced that given the things that happened they had to divert their objective. Their best guess was that wherever Itachi might be, Sasuke will follow and therefore he changed tactics. By then he suggested something he hadn't thought but give it a hunch. Giving Gamakichi his letter to Gaara and his secret orders did Naruto felt reassured something might gone right this time.

* * *

Given the chance, Sasuke didn't let it slip. Even considered himself being the type of man who lunged forward like lightning once he determined where to hit. Now as he evaded a deadly set of glowing arrows, the excitement of a real challenge had instigued his competitive and vindictive nature to those whom pissed him off. Isamu grinned at them, not a single injury visible as he deflected another wave of sand spickles.

Since that time on his youth where the spirit scared the hell out of him. Sasuke had craved for an opportunity to pump that confident grin. Didn't cared for the audience as they observed every single second of the prolonged battle. Surprisingly he evaded the thunder shock of his sword, it collided on the barrier. Again Sasuke felt impressed the strength of the barrier, given that it was being held by the boy.

It had been an hour and neither he or Gaara had landed a single touch on the Spirit God. Mostly because he was evading and his Sharingan didn't helped with a foe like this. He could see his energy, just like he could see chakra but what he could not predict were his attacks. What gave him confidence was useless with someone devoid of reactions "as he dared to put it".

Unbeknownst to him Isamu appeared behind and felt the wave of power before a wall of sand stood between them.

"I hadn't thought this… it's totally unfair for you. I can't use the same rule while you are against me"

Sasuke didn't wanted to admit that he was starting to feel exhausted. "Why? Scared we might prove you wrong?"

Isamu sighed but replied as politely like he could. "You can't touch me since chakra alone can't outclash Reishi, without opening your spiritual path. Hence, this battle had proved to me the potential both had."

The barrier felt at once, Yue leaned on Utakata breathing hard but reassured him it was nothing. Isamu nodded in gratitude to the little boy and it was enough for Yue to smile. Karin was the first to approach with excitement and a strange smile until Suigetsu intervened. Yugo had a calm demeanor and actually had a little grin.

"It was exciting the first minutes, but seriously… I think you had to cut it sooner" Suigetsu opinion was not his concern.

"Are you alright? Do you need to bite?" Karin presented her arm, which he ignored, since his pride didn't allowed weakness in any way… if he could evade it, that's it.

"UGH that's ugly" Suigetsu grimaced. Utakata had approached them reluctantly being dragged with Yugo by Yue like it was a common thing facing the God spirit.

"YES! I'm excited, Isamu-sama could you approve Yugo? or Utakata?"

Isamu ruffled Yue orange hair affectionately, laughing loudly. "Stop there! There can only be five, remember?"

Isamu turned around to face everyone crossing his arms. "Besides those two had already a power up." Scarlet eyes now blinked as he called two spirits, their glow silenced the crowd as the newcomers materialized.

"Sandman, I bestow you my friend Ren. He will be a great match, hope his company helps you endure the path before you" The man bowed briefly beneath his new master, a bulky spirit with tanned skin, black straight hair with a scar that cut his eye and middle cheek. His clothes similar to an uniform of a samurai, but different.

While the multitude cheered on their Kazekage and Temari took Gaara with them. Isamu turned to him and sighed. "Before I bestow you my friend… I have to warn you, that Curse mark will bring nothing but trouble. I can't take it from you now but, until then if you use it… you will unbalance the natural flow of Reishi."

"Hum, what are you saying? Will Sasuke be in danger?" Karin questioned, her tone a bit unpleasant.

"This is the result of corruption of Natural energy flow, therefore Reishi being the purest natural source clashes. Think of it like oil and water. Ideally Reishi alone sustain the equilibrium among the shaman and it's spirit but with Sasuke, he had use either one or another, not at the same time or else might risk cause internal damage."

"That explains it…" Yugo whispered something else but Sasuke was prepared and nodded to the Spirit God. Contrary for what he did to Gaara, Isamu touched his neck, the side free of curse and felt as if he was writing on his skin, it was hot but bearable.

The connection started, he felt the shiver up to his back and arms, as if an electric pulse traveled through his heart. His hand pumped his chest being sure his heart still bumped, but something was different, feeling like he was… opening up. The man that now stared back at him was tall and lean, purple hair almost like the skin of eggplant but bright and longer as it touched his lower back. Styled in an unusual way with a hairpin that set aside the loose strands and framed a handsome mature oval-shaped face. A spear on his hand, with black pants and a vest with an opening in the back.

"Kaname, thank you… " Isamu smiled to his spirit general, whom nodded and Sasuke felt exposed on those golden eyes of his, something sparkled in anticipation. "This is Sasuke, hope you can protect each other like you and me in the old times"

"Your guardian looks so cool" Yue said approaching the spirit, the boy smiled and presented himself.

"Harumi… I hadn't seen her in a while." Black and golden clashed briefly before following Yue, guessing the spirits will take their time talking Sasuke talked with Isamu.

"Why are you aiding us?"

"I just follow her desires… hope it leads to the right path" And Sasuke stared as the spirit went back to the temple, waiting in silence. Followed the path were Yue had disappeared with his new… partner. Near the lake, being carefree as Suigetsu and Utakata joined them in the water. Until then he had to be patient and began to learn how to use this new power that had been transferred to him.


	22. Chapter 22

At one moment as the light faded in the cavern slowly she though hearing a bell. It was dark, there was no difference now if she closed or opened her eyelids. The warm of the stone was forgotten as a peaceful drop fall little by little on the water. Breathing long and hard, the first steps to meditate. It could have been like any other time she had done it. The thing was that, she had never enhanced her senses like this before. So quiet that she could hear loud and clear her own heart, the blood running through her veins, her breathings, the muscles contracting and expanding.

It was turning unbearable being so conscious of her own body, the water was touching Kaoru legs and it was so cold she shouted. Or so she though, because slowly but surely her senses were… disappearing. The silence she wanted came, leaving her rest until she noticed that… she could not hear a sound. Nothing. Why?

Waiting for something, for anything to interrupt the darkness. Moving was an option, but… she could not feel her body. And… waiting was all she could do. Time. It was all that was left, the thing that lingered on her mind. Silence, apart from everything, far away from the… world. How was it?

How was… what?

…

A question that bothered… but the reason was becoming unclear.

* * *

"You learn fast, yet I won't show you all the secrets" Yue grinned playfully at Sasuke who blinked unsure of how to respond. Harumi returned to the boy side and bowed to them before transforming to a blue amber floating around. The water around them was sucked slowly by Harumi. Suigetsu snickered as Utakata tried to pinch the amber just to receive a water shot on his face.

"Oh, man. That was the best mock battle I had on a very long time" Suigetsu was on a good mood. As expected without Karin around, even Sasuke felt at ease. Black eyes stared back at his spirit companion, those golden eyes could read his soul like no other, it was strange feeling what his teammate must felt with Isamu. Being sure he will never be alone, gazing at the world with a broad vantage point much different than the Sharingan.

Is this what she could see? The shine of the soul inside Yue, pulsed with a vitality and brightness that lacked on Suigetsu and Utakata, but he could distinguish in the man a bubble, something was there peacefully much like fire ambers. Not he understood why Kaoru looked first for Reishi, it was easier to point out than chakra. With Utakata was different. _Is that how a jinchuuriki is distinguished?_ Blinking a few times to get rid of that vision and see normally was the first thing he learned. Kaname sight was focused on the temple. Gaara and his sister were walking down the stairs, the woman with a worried frown.

Three days had passed and still she had not come out. How long could Kaoru go on without food or water? Kaname didn't returned to his side but floated out in the direction of the temple, Yue noticed his silence and took them out to eat. What he liked of this place was the peace, he could wander around without problem given that most of the people who lived here seemed young and happy. Knowing well where the boy took them, he was not surprised that on the middle of the lunch break Gaara and company reunited with them.

"Dad!" Yue took comfort on hugging him and ordering for them, not taking a no for an answer. "Are you tired? Do you want jasmine tea?"

"Little rascal I'm here as well! Hum… stop pampering him Gaara" Temari took a scroll and tossed it to Utakata who catched it with ease.

Curiosity got the best of Yue, even if Utakata wanted privacy it was useless fighting with the boy. Gaara was doing his part, it made him wonder a bit what kind of changes had passed through someone who wanted blood the first time they met.

"Think about it, there's no pressure to answer now." Temari stoled a dumpling from Suigetsu whom frowned as she left them for the rest of the break. Once full, a small talk accompanied them.

"Do you know something of Hikaru-chan?"

"In Konoha, like everyone else" The answer upsetted Yue, Sasuke frowned thinking of the man, prefered him far from them. It was at night when Sasuke found Yue staring at the cove sky, stones shining as he ruffled his orange hair in frustration.

"You should be asleep"

He didn't mean to scare him, but Yue relaxed when he took a sit. "It's… nothing" However his stare was focused on the temple and Sasuke knew what troubled the boy, with no experience on how to appease instead opted to divert his attention.

"From where are you?"

Yue turned to face him, not caring to hide the grimace. "Kirigakure, not the main village but close enough to the border"

A coincidence. Sasuke assured himself, it brought memories back and even explained why the boy mentioned Zabuza before. "Do you miss your home?"

For a long time, the boy didn't answered and Sasuke was fine with that. However, Yue facepalm attracted his attention again and suddenly murmured. "I'm so stupid" Then, bowed and thanked with such sincerity that… he felt uncomfortable and confused. He hadn't done more for him, but Yue denied quickly and revealed with hurt in his tone.

"You killed Orochimaru. I… I feel better because of it. He deserved it"

"Almost everyone wanted him dead"

"Not as much as… me." Curiosity had been a constant visitor now with such a boy around, well.. the company he had assembled. Yue reluctantly confessed the Snake Sannin wrong doings, and the puzzle assembled on his head with that old photo of a baby. So that must be, since Yue was willing to answer his questions Sasuke took the chance.

"How did you found her?"

"No… she found us. That… changed everything" Yue embraced his legs and sighed, regret painted on those clear brown eyes.

* * *

Dots, of light. It had to be that, it was different from nothing, the emptiness that was there. It prickled something up as the dots painted of color the surroundings. Beautiful. _What was beautiful?_ The things that occupied the space were… different and familiar. The lights moved, everything was… full? No, it was close but the concept was not right. _It? no. He? no. She?_ That sounded right. She was something, but what? _Another dot of light?_ It would be beautiful if that was the case.

Then loud impressions of resonance surrounded her one by one. _Sound? SOUND! That was it!_ She could hear the water clashing against the sand, the leafs dancing with the breeze. A sense of urgency wrapped around this realization and continued to pull for more, until that prickle inside her was satisfied. Fog was surrounding her, she wanted to see the beauty again and tried to blow it out and was startled to see a pair of limbs following the commands.

 _A body! She had a body!_ The warm and tingly sensation enveloped her body and when the fog was gone two dot sparkled, becoming with a seductive light.

 _It was one of those cold nights of autumn when sleep was more difficult to achieve. Usually a little walk around the small cottage was enough to divert my attention from it. Yet one bed was empty, I was worried so I closed my eyes and tried to locate Yue's chakra. Inhale, exhale, empty your head. It took me some time but I followed the red soft light in the foliage. A shine made me stop, the unmistakable polish of a shuriken colored by… before I could reason my legs already marched towards him, dropping far away the weapon and taking his wrist. Yue trashed, shouted and kicked me but I didn't gave up, stopping the bleeding was my priority._

 _"What were you thinking! ANSWER ME!" My anger was so palpable, between grunts I finally managed to stop him._

 _"LEAVE ME ALONE! Stop pretending you give a damn about me… You monster" I ripped my shirt and made him fall in the ground, took his arms and covered his wrists the best I could in the night._

 _"Don't touch me! I hate you! It's all your fault!"_

 _He continued, but with less vigor and that made me panic. Making a knot the best I could I lifted him, still he resisted until I entered the cottage waking up Hikaru in the process. The scarlet stains in his wrist was all it took to gather bandages and medicine from our bags._

 _"I want to die… let me die" he pleaded until then I realized he was crying and I could not hold it anymore, I slapped him._

 _Silence. Hikaru stopped briefly. Looking into those clear brown eyes that sometimes appeared orange like his hair covered in shadows, a cherubic face in shock, rings of black encasing a lost expression so foreign in a young face it made me pause a moment. However, the tremble in my hands when I touched his face couldn't fool my own fear, in the same way I had seen once in a memory, I rubbed his tears with my thumb, trying to not let myself fall as well._

 _"Don't say things like that. Not now, not ever. I don't care if you hate me for it but I won't let you."_

 _Hikaru tentatively continued with his work, I left him enough space so he could do just fine. Yue stared but didn't moved, what scared me was… that I recognized the truthfulness in his last words. The emptiness that scratched all the way through your heart and mind. When nothing seemed right, just breathing without purpose, battling against the temptation of giving up everything because your soul felt heavy with an endless tiredness..._

 _"You… you don't understand" His voice barely a whisper, so low that anyone could had misheard, but not me._

 _"Maybe. Yet… have you forget your promise?" I asked, he tensed and again watched me with anger._

 _"Don't dare"_

 _"I will. If I must made you remember every day from now on. Believe me I will. Punch me if you really want to die, fight for it with me. Hikaru won't do anything to stop you either." Holding his shoulders with strength she challenged him one last time. Undoubtedly guilty for changing his life like this, unable to solve anything, just feeling herself like scum after being so careless and stupid. Because everytime she thought that she was doing the right thing… life proved it wrong. And for a moment as they looked at each other with a pain neither could hide. Did her own doubts surfaced, because how could she even chase the truth of Shisui dead if she couldn't fight against Kabuto._

 _"Even better, you say I'm guilty. Then take my life and die as well." His eyes reflected the shock, his arms started to tremble. This time at his suicide confession I felt the truth of his pain, it was a real plea this time. I didn't wanted him to die, but how I was supposed to stop him? What kind of hope I could give him when even I have my doubts? Cowardly avoiding Hikaru eyes, ashamed that such truth had just slipped like that off my lips. However, I just wanted to reach him in some way, if I have to risk myself for it… then so be it._

 _Waiting for him to move I opened my eyes and decided to stare him back, surrendering, testing my fate. It didn't happened, but I heard in the darkness his cries at last. Then something warm raised and made me fall in the ground, the boy had me there but I didn't moved, just gaping at the ceiling waiting for pain that didn't came._

 _Yue clutched my rotten shirt with all his might and let himself suffer in my chest. Tentatively caressing his hair, massaging his scalp relaxing slowly. My back ached at the coldness in the ground, but I ignored it for his sake._

 _Hope. That this was the last time he would plea. That maybe we can find comfort in each other. That he chased away the silence of the solitude and I dared to hope he could laugh and smile again. Taking his tears as a pure act of bravery myself lacked at that moment, and we let it all go. Confessing to him how little I felt compared to him, because he chose right. My fears I had and that he could still blame me for what happened to his parents, because I didn't deserve a second chance._

 _This boy proved to be someone caring and sensible, surprised me with apologies and Hikaru remained with us that night as Yue let his feelings out as well._

 _The next day, the sun was there and we were in the bed surrounded by sheets, I lifted one arm to block the light, but quickly was trapped in a tiny strong clutch, Yue was wide awake at my side, fear as palpable as his soft hair._

 _"Don't leave me… please promise me you won't"_

 _It hurts, feeling that empty spot flutter as his brown eyes clinged to me, fearing being alone. He was so little, so young in my eyes. In a way his eyes made me think in similar expressions in the past. I had seen it in Sasuke when Gaara managed to tear my side open. In Naruto, when Sakura left after the failed mission to bring Sasuke back. That was the moment I realized, the solitude chased after his heart. To grow and place in his existence the cold emptiness of a life with no purpose, a life with no love. Afraid such a little boy that might fall in a similar path Sasuke has, I embraced him. Vowing to myself I will do anything I could to save him._

 _"I promise" was my soft answer, Yue eyes softened, for once relief and a sense of purpose much clearer made that morning look brighter and beautiful._

 _It was so white that when a young deep voice penetrated the space it lit the fire inside me. "Don't cry, I can help you making more"_

 _A handsome boy, taller with black bright eyes and a spiky short hair smiled broadly to me. His hand was hot on my hair, but I felt enough disappointment preventing me to enjoy it. It was unfair, crying will not solve it but I really wanted to make him happy and now…_

 _"Or we can do something else, tell me how can I cheer you up?"_

 _He insisted but I was so sad and angry, couldn't answer as Naruto came running covered in dirt and seemed like had scratches on his face._

 _"I- I could save a-a few, t-those bastards…" My friend was breathing hard, extended his hand and opened it showing 3 paper cranes. Damaged, a bit black but I hugged him, apologizing because he was hurt._

 _"What happened?" Shisui offered a napkin to my friend, I clung to his hand, looking at the survived paper cranes on the floor around ._

 _"A pair of dumb boys set fire on the cranes Kao-chan had been working. I tried to save some but… we are sorry" Even he was sad, Shisui tilted his head with a frown, there was no point in hiding our failure. Naruto was much braver than I, he stepped forward and bowed to Shisui._

 _"We heard from Mikoto-san that if you folded thousand cranes that… that we could make a wish and..."_

 _I bowed as well besides my brave friend, trying not to cry again "I-I thought to give it to you. F-For your birthday and see you h-happy but..now…. you can't." Sniffling back some tears. "I-I'm sorry!" How embarrassed I was, crying again but, I really wanted to show him how much I loved him. He was so nice with me and Naruto, funny playing with us and I loved his laugh so much, I couldn't do much for him being so young but… but…_

 _Suddenly he embraced us and his smell comforted me, this was his special day and when I thought we ruined it Shisui backed off a little to give us those smiles that make him more beautiful, it confused me a lot._

 _"You don't have to do anything… I'm already happy" It was so simple, as he looked at us so gently, encouraging to collect the cranes that survived and offered to buy ice-cream. Feeling his hand on mine guiding us peacefully was something I wanted to treasure, because that day his grin lifted the stars in the sky._

 _The night sky, it was a bit cold but Sasuke covered my back with a blanket, I blinked a few times before he returned to Mikoto-san side on the kitchen. Itachi noticed me staring, I turned nervous. Usually I didn't reacted like that but I was not sure if I did something wrong while they trained with me. Being curious not always lead to what she desired, or so her experiments proved right that theory._

 _"Ginger?" His voice startled me, he had a knack for being so quiet. Itachi little grin reassured my insecurity and I accepted gratefully the cold mug of tea. Thinking that maybe I was the one that had to clear things I apologized._

 _Itachi just blinked at me and took a sit with his own mug, taking a sip before answering._

 _"It's natural. It will take time before you understand. What we have done doesn't make you think we are… bad, right?"_

 _"No, never! It's just… I don't know. What exactly means being a ninja, then?" Itachi stared back, Sasuke soon joined us and asked what we were up to, his brother tilted his head and made the same question to Sasuke, I was curious as well of what he thought._

 _"That's easy. Konoha shinobi are the stronger ninja because our purpose is putting an end to wrong doings of our village. We respect each other abilities and fight against anything that threatens our life."_

 _"Even… killing?"_

 _"Specially that, shinobis are the masters of killing and deceit" Sasuke said seriously, frowning and it made me feel better knowing that it was uncomfortable for him as well._

 _"That is not all we are… we will always be human before anything" Itachi butted in as we continued drinking tea under the stars. "If we forgot that, we will get dragged on pointless fighting and hatred…"_

 _"But if they strike first, it's right to defend us" Sasuke opinion was accurate; defend and protect, like Naruto. That make me smile, maybe that is why he seems so wonderful._

 _"There is a difference between defend and kill" Itachi seemed sad, his eyes said more than it was possible for him with words. "Fighting back is natural, however compassion and forgiveness is something few could grant, which is why those concepts are not welcome for every shinobi."_

 _"Then… what are you fighting for?" Sasuke asked but Itachi silence and tender gaze was all we received. Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms, he really liked Itachi's attention. Now I understood better that if they have killed it was like the last option, Itachi and Shisui were nice and gentle, it must be painful for them._

 _"If there is a way to stop fights, I would like to find it" That could be my motto, just like Naruto dream to be Hokage, it could be my dream. It made me happy and excited, something I could look forward. Itachi and Sasuke eyes reflected wonder, feeling too conscious on their presence I blushed, leaving the empty mug aside._

 _Sasuke snickered "That is… so you" Embarrassed or not, I hit his side and defied stubbornly his doubts in my newborn dream. "I will do it, you will see, just like Shisui-kun and one day I'll protect you too" Taking the blanket and covering us, it was something that came so natural being there hidden from the night with them so close. So happy that I laughed and hugged them the best I could with my not so long arms, just content feeling their warm…_

 **"Go… Go back"** That voice… it was guiding on the darkness again and this time my spirit ran wanting to see his face again. My mind brought back the hapiness of finding a home. Their faces lifted the fog that once surrounded everything. "Kao-chan" My name, how sweet it sounded his voice saying that again. I could remember love, my love for Shisui lead me back to the others as well.

Finally, I found the answer... and this time I felt as if my very soul had been reborn. As the world around came visible, feeling the live around, my spirit started the search of the people who might be in danger, hoping I still have time.


	23. Chapter 23

Deidara dragged the Jinchuriki they retrieved from the lake with a somewhat ... alarming thought. He could be a little slow, but he was not an idiot, the masked "child" who insisted on calling him senpai ... he definitely was not what he seemed. Now more than ever, he tried to act "normal" with that guy while thinking with displeasure in Itachi.

 _"He was right ..." He was always right._

When they finally returned to the lair, he was never so relieved to see his companion disappear. His doubts more than anything made him walk to the room of the person that in his life would have considered as ... ally. From that revelation, during that journey, he was finally able to see what before seemed to be clouded by a strange force. Itachi seemed to know why he had looked for it, they had a few minutes before starting the usual sealing ritual, so he was not surprised to be guided to the only place where they could talk without raising suspicion.

"You've seen it" Itachi started the conversation.

"You ... what do you know about that guy?"

He wouldn't admit that it made his hair stand on end the idea of pretending not to know anything. And he didn't expect the truth in the lips of his "rival"

"It's more dangerous than it seems ... there's still time for you to leave all this"

 _Leaving Akatsuki,_ Itachi somehow knew what he had been thinking for a long time. Yes, he was frustrated and annoyed. For that reason, although he had been thinking it, his pride on that rivalry still being present made him retort.

"Escape ... you suggest, you think I could not against a guy like him, certainly the Uchiha are more conceited than I thought"

"You want to live?" The seriousness and tone of an ultimatum silence , for the first time he looked in Itachi's black eyes, face to face. Aware of what it meant to lower the guard in such a way.

"If you want, you should take my advice, you don't know what you're up against ..." he approached so confident, so calm, but with an expression that took him by surprise for a second ... Itachi seemed worried. Itachi was ... really exposing himself, it was so strange to see some feeling in that stoic face.

"And you do? The great Itachi can take charge? I know, even Kisame has seen how you have weakened ..."

Deidara did not stay to listen more, being in front of an Itachi so different from who could not predict his actions was unsettling. This was deeply disturbing him. When they finally finished the usual ritual of sealing, Deidara returned to that empty meadow, just looking at the immensity of the terrain under a reddish sky. _How long could I keep this charade?_ He had no idea, but he felt that time was running out.

In the following days he made a decision, just ... follow Itachi. Yes, it went against every fiber of pride in his body. Yes, that could also raise suspicion but he had a good reason. He had noticed something very strange the other day, when it came out something seemed to protect its ... territory? He did not know what to call him, but now he felt something strange. Itachi came here, talking to the wind. No, it was not always like that. Sometimes in his hand there was a butterfly, he could never hear what he said but he always saw that strange butterfly fly away. That was the thing, because there were no butterflies in these places, the climate didn't allow a lot of fauna to resist.

* * *

One day, Itachi invited him to sit with him. He must have imagined it, he always knew in some way what was happening. That afternoon away from his partner who was making his hair stand on end, Itachi told him something very strange.

"I forced you to come a long time ago, that's why I'll carry your guilt ..."

"It finally happened, you're delirious." Deidara dissuaded the seriousness with which that ninja expressed his patience.

"You always built wings hoping to escape from here, this time ... when the sun comes to look for you Deidara, do not look back" And he only remembered when blinking black wings, confused because he felt he had lost something. Maybe he would have ignored the feeling if he had not realized that something changed, as if his insides were tickling. Even the sun seemed to have dropped a little, or that was his impression. That cold feeling spread, he thought it might have been a genjutsu but Itachi's eyes were still black. As if a curtain had risen, he could finally notice the world something different. He listened better, his arm did not hurt so much and in the distance he looked at something very strange.

Butterflies that flew around, like a great wave united in the sky, perhaps their eyes were deceiving him by the strange mixture of colors that shone from those little wings in the sky. When a warm and comforting breeze approached I caressed it so gently that I doubt for a second the sensation so enigmatic, as if the air sought to mix. Then, 2 things happened that made your hair stand on end all night. The first was to see for once a slight smile in Itachi when touched by butterflies, he NEVER thought that someone like him could look so ... relieved. A few seconds, only that hard when the weight of something metallic and cold in the air was present. He could not speak, not even breathe. He never saw him arrive when his masked companion held a handful of butterflies and in his hands disappeared into dust. That chill was real, he could barely hide it when he heard a different voice.

"Finally..."

And another second later he was the same again as the Tobi. By instinct, he knew what he had to do, beat him and play along, leave Itachi. It was only a moment but his body recognized the true terror, that moment marked his decision. Who was Tobi, was dangerous and would not stay to find out because this time he felt he would risk more than life being with that subject.

It was an extraordinarily rare event, and on any given day, something unusual happened. Butterflies flew, painting the sky like a great cloud of boreal colors in every corner. In the most unsuspected places, from the sea to the icy winds, from the desert to the forest, in rocky cliffs and in territory forgotten by man. Many people wondered what kind of phenomenon this was, the villagers, merchants, lords and hermits thought it was something harmless, almost a miracle since that wave had warmth where it will go.

The Kage took this a bit differently, it was not an attack, but it was not normal, they had no idea of the purpose or of this energy. The Raikage watched with blind anger a symbol on the arm of his brother Killer Bee. A brand that could not be removed but did not know what it meant. In Iwagakure, the Tsuchikage looked at the mark in Han with suspicion and searching for command answers to find Roshi and deploy spies to find out what was happening with the other villages.

In Konoha, Tsunade looked surprised at Naruto in his office. He expected everything, less calm and relief in that look, the hope reflected in his blue eyes brought a certain tranquility.

"It's her, I could feel it, I do not know what this is but if we can figure out how to use this to our advantage ... We can find it." Sakura was still examining his arm with a somewhat reserved look. Sai seemed too tense and quiet, with good reason why the first to deny the idea was Hikaru. I did not understand what was happening in the mind of this shinobi as he was winning everyone's hatred. Shikamaru was very quiet, in a corner with Kakashi.

"You should not be here," Tsunade warned, however Hikaru ignored and proposed insanity. Send him alone to find out about this phenomenon. The tension escalated to a point that had to intervene.

"Calm down everyone, do not call them here because of this"

Finally they heard something of what he had to say, without information about this phenomenon he decided to take precautions and send Naruto to train at Mount Myoboku. But he refused to leave until he received news of Gamakichi, he had not returned yet, he could hardly stand the wait, days had already passed.

It took about an hour to convince him, with the intervention of Kakashi and Sakura, he had no choice but to follow orders and start preparing things. She was left alone with Shikamaru and Hikaru, she did not want to stop talking in front of Team 7 about this other situation she had in her hands.

"Well, I will not repeat this, so you better listen." Both are relieved of their duties for a week, I will not tolerate a disaster like yesterday in my village, I do not care what they have to do, but they better resolve this. Strength and intelligence is what Konoha needs. "

"... What annoying." It was all Shikamaru said, not caring a little about pretending to be nice.

"He has to let me out, he does not understand what is at stake, Danzo has already authorized my departure, including ... those old ones." There was something in the tone of urgency in Hikaru's voice that made it difficult to ignore his request. What were you thinking? No, this gave him a bad spine.

"Unless you want to open your mouth, I suggest you follow my orders, I'll talk to those old people." He could not take any chances, but Hikaru took a step forward.

"He can not do anything, I'll go." It's a fact. "He could not stop it when he quickly left the window, but Shikamaru was after him.

Hikaru evaded his shadow jutsu, he did not intend to be immobilized, Shikamaru did not yield a bit. It was not until they finally reached the Uchiha District that they had a chance. He tripped him so he could immobilize him, he was furious, he could not help it.

"I'm fed up, you let her go, you give her up and now ... do you think to go after her? If you do not tell me what's going on now I swear to you that I will hand you over to Ibiki to take everything you can by force"

Hikaru gave him a dry laugh, of those brief and insulting sardonic ones before challenging the young Nara with a golden and fulminating look.

"Really, do you think so? Are you so hypocritical?" He paused, showing such intense anger, both were losing patience. "You think I would leave ... the only family I have, you really are more imbecile than I thought, everything I do is to protect her"

"Then say it!"

"I CAN NOT IMBÉCIL! That's what I'm trying to tell you!" Shikamaru really saw him in despair, he did not know exactly what to think. "If I could say it ... I would have already done it, something that is sure is ... if you do not let me go ... you will find it"

"What are you talking about?" He kept holding him back, although he was aware of how much time he had left before he could escape. I was also preparing a plan to hold him in that case, while waiting for this shinobi. His face in conflict, fighting something he did not understand.

"She's not ready yet to face ... that person ... UGH! It's too much to explain ... If you really want to know, let go ... and I'll give you the parchment."

Shikamaru did not know what to think, he did not really know many factors, he tried to find some hint of a lie in his eyes. It could be, he was facing the elite of Konoha, someone who worked for Danzo, someone who could have the perfect mask. She had trusted blindly for her friend, for the love she had for him, it was ... logical to doubt now. Even in their looks, he was not sure, for once Shikamaru doubted his intellect.

"It's ... all I have left" Something in Hikaru's voice ... something in that look ... it gave her a chill. It sounded like the supplication of a lost man.

* * *

When something bothered him, Gaara took a walk outside his office. His conscience still uneasy for having written lies to a dear friend, but it was a very complicated matter, he had not yet received an answer and that worried him a bit. Would you suspect something about the letter? No, maybe not. I was just a bit paranoid, that's why I needed these breaks. Although considering what might happen if Naruto decided to come here, for once he decided to trust his spirit companion.

Interestingly having had Shukaku before helped him adjust to have company from time to time, it was interesting. Even the orphans liked having someone else to play with. More than anything Shion and Shun twins, Ren seemed to be a rather curious man who enjoyed listening and was also helpful. Contrasting with his appearance, Gaara was comfortable with someone who did not harass him with questions and who sometimes filled the silence with stories about the sea and great mountains.

As he passed his usual round through the underground town he was glad to know that things were going well, he was about to see his most recent visitors when the little Midori ran from the temple, screaming, worried, intercepted her on the way and barely He listened to the news, the sand flowed urgently.

This time I could feel it, finally found 2 figures coming out of the temple. He recognized Sora, trying to support Kaoru's weight. Steeped in completely, the white kimono looked like a second skin. His body moved instinctively toward her. The worry that had accumulated was dissipated to the touch of her skin, she trembled, she breathed deeply, she looked tired but alive. He sent Sora to call doctors and notify his brothers. Kaoru could barely open her eyes, it seemed that the light hurt her.

"Gaa-ra?"

"Quiet ..." Soon he took her to the house, it was no surprise that Isamu was the first to arrive. While I ran to change clothes, Gaara stayed in the room waiting, it was a complete chaos. Too many people in one place, he had to leave his brothers to take the children who followed Sora and ordered Sasuke to keep his companions at bay.

It was not until the night that she was able to sit down next to her friend. Feeling the restless sand on the necklace hanging on his pale neck. Someone else came in, Sasuke offered him tea and took a seat on the other side of the bed. In the silence, many things went through his mind, the tea curiously brought him an aroma almost as comforting as the sight of his friend breathing.

"You do not sleep?" Sasuke interrupted his thoughts, while drinking tea silently. Gaara nodded and answered.

"I just ... I wait." Neither was he sure what to expect, but Sasuke just nodded.

Now that he thought about it, this was the first time they were left alone. It was involuntary, but seeing him reminded him of Naruto and that discomfort from before returned to his chest. This time he understood the feeling of his friend, that time he confessed that he would have to leave the village on a trip he might not return from. The cold of that night was not only the wind, but the idea of losing someone who did not look at him with fear, but as an equal.

It took time but he understood why the idea of saying goodbye was so difficult. The few people he considered important were a family for Gaara. I would risk many things for their welfare, and for her ...

His hand was already on his cheek, as if he wanted more proof that he was really there. Tibia, but strong ... another pale white hand took him by the wrist. The pressure was slight but perceptible, a serious look as their eyes collided in the night. Kaoru turned to the window in Sasuke's direction, he let go and waited a few more seconds before whispering.

"If he catches you ... he will not let you go"

Without knowing what to say they continued drinking the tea, until the last drop. Curiosity was what led Gaara to follow Sasuke out. Passing through the empty room towards the kitchen, it was already late.

"Sasuke ..." It was different, saying his name out of nowhere, though not unpleasant. The Uchiha stayed there waiting. "Thanks for today"

Without his support, I would not have been able to reassure Yue, or have time to solve the problems of that afternoon. Although I did not know him as much as Kaoru, I could see things that she did not, reflections of his past. That's why I wanted to know ...

"Have you found your way?" The restlessness in his heart, still present, why he recognized the feeling in Sasuke's eyes. And when he looked at the door where his friend was resting, Gaara knew what it meant. Something bittersweet, a twinge in his chest was his reaction. But I could not blame him, Kaoru could make you believe in yourself in such a natural way. Her friend, although stubborn and somewhat different, conveyed warmth. It was natural ... that people like him and Sasuke would look for some of that light.

"When this is over ... I just want a quiet life" Sasuke confessed in the silence, walking to the living room to take a seat.

"If you work hard ... I think you could have it" Whatever his vision was, he felt that he should encourage that dream. Personally, he also wanted to stop fighting and take care of his loved ones, and maybe ...

"Be careful what you say" Sasuke interrupted his thoughts, directing his gaze to him. "Maybe you do not know what I mean but ... we have issues to resolve" That feeling of competition was not always common, but this time Gaara accepted the strange promise.

He sighed tiredly, he was going to continue the conversation but again "the wave" returned. The strange phenomenon that took like 3 times throughout the day. Looking at Sasuke, he noticed that it was also touching his chest, frowning.

"You know ... what is this feeling?" He put his hand to his chest, hoping that he could also feel that threshold of electric warmth. It was strange but comforting, his body felt ... light.

"I thought you would know ... did not he say something to you?"

No, as soon as our spirits met, they left us. Even though they knew they could be here, this time it was different. Something was happening and Sasuke also sensed it.

* * *

Isamu finished gathering the residual energy, opening his eyes to find that his companions waited patiently inside the temple.

"I hate being the last one," he complained honestly, trying to ease the obvious tension in others.

"It's not bad to be slow from time to time," Ren replied, leaning his head on the pillar.

"You have more work than us, what did you expect?" Kaname was lying with his arms crossed and his eyes closed as if he were asleep.

"And ... do you know anything about Shiori?" Harumi approached, as serious and formal as ever. Sometimes Isamu wondered why he chose these souls in particular.

"No, but it will be better that way. His silence was the confirmation he expected, he did not want to admit it but it was not good news. So many years trying to decipher the location of ESA threat to discover that the situation was more complicated than they thought.

"We have to prepare it, we have to make it come back" Harumi was the first to propose the most crazy idea, as always, she was not afraid of anything. Since she was mortal, that woman proved to be someone who faced whatever it was with the high look and the firmness of her spirit, that was what her heart emphasized over all the souls at that time.

"No, it's crazy, to make our presence felt like that will definitely ruin our partner's efforts, I know how much you want to fight, so do I. But we can not be so careless Harumi, we do not even know what phase he is in."

"Risking your position is not an option, and I've been thinking ..." Kaname finally sat down and spoke confidently. "We need time, and we can do it if we follow Sasuke's plan"

Isamu recognized the value of his proposal, although while they were arguing he felt something different. An aberration in the environment was a millisecond but I knew it was that energy. The others were silent to feel the same, Kaname was the first to invoke his spear and attack. Intercept the only exit, Harumi created a barrier around the temple and Ren put the earth trap. Blocking all escape Isamu approached the creature that sneaked into its territory.

A red frog, he knew very well. "What a shock Gamakichi has given us"

"Pe-But ... how the fuck do you know my non-name?"

"What do we do with the intruder?" Ren asked a bit curiously, touching the frog that was still struggling to escape.

"That depends ... what brings you here?" Yes, this was an interrogation. Quite simple since the more he fought the more he got tired.

"Why ... Why can not I ...?"

"It's the barrier, believe me you will not leave until I say it Now, if you stop resisting I'll treat you well, I mean, if she finds out you're here ..."

"What have they done to her?" I could not help her with so many people but ... if the boy finds out "Gamakichi seemed annoyed, Isamu decided to choose a different path.

"That girl you're probably looking for is my friend, Naruto knows me so you can relax."

Gamakichi looked at him suspiciously, Isamu signaled to Ren to release a bit of his ground prison to the frog.

"You see, but ask Jiraiya." Well that name if it made the difference I expected, a little more calm I let everyone relax except Harumi, who still maintained the barrier. That demanded another explanation a little long to the frog as it did not have much information. Although he was sure that it did not make sense to Gamakichi what he had heard, it was dangerous to let it go like that.

"... So, can not I tell Naruto STILL that Kaoru is here?"

"No, that will put the two in trouble. You live on Mount Myoboku, do not you?" Before returning to the blond fox, ask Gamamaru what would happen if you opened your mouth.

"Do you know the old toad?"

"Pff, who would forget that cocky frog? He still owes me a couple of swords" Kaname was the first to speak, pointing to the sky with his fist and Ren giving him a friendly pat on the back when he laughed.

"Do not blame him for your bad luck. Anyway, everything went well that day." Ren smiled amicably when he approached the frog again and put a hand on his head while biting his lip.

"Oh, although you're a bit taller than when we first met him, how's that toad?"

"Stop nonsense, be serious boys" Harumi again reprimanded both as an older sister would. Isamu sighed, he was no longer surprised by his way of being.

"Yes they are rare" commented Gamakichi.

"Do not tell me" They did not have all night so he decided to give everyone a blow to silence them.

"Oh, yes, how long have you been following us?"

"Hum, like 5 days I think."

"Oh, well you're late so ... could you deliver a message for me?"

"Why not contact him as usual? It's faster" Harumi asked serious, Kaname replied somewhat mockingly with a semi smile.

"And shout to the world, Here we are, come for us! Haru, it's not prudent"

"But if we receive Sagara's messages because ..."

"You are forgetting Haru ... the ... energy" That silence to the woman with a sad look. Gamakichi had no idea what they were discussing but agreed to give the message.

"Look for Hikaru, I hope you stay in Konoha, tell him he can not move from there, he has to protect the village and Naruto, just tell Jiraiya what I'm going to tell you.

So Gamakichi heard everything while his legs trembled.

"Akatsuki will go after the Jinchurikis, Kaoru knows where they are so we will go for them and protect them Jiraiya, I need you to leave false trails and high-energy traces away from Iwagakure and Kumogakure." Anything to buy time, Naruto will be fine if it does not come out of Konoha, and ... I hope to thank you later. "

"And ... I can not mention the girl, why?" Gamakichi looked somewhat nervous, but he did not blame him.

"You saw her, she's not in condition, if I learned something living in that woman's body, it's that ... whenever she gets hurt, someone comes for her, she'll just distract others, you do what I tell you."

"You are not my boss ... but I have no other"

Harumi raised the barrier and let Gamakichi disappear, that night Isamu stayed with them planning what to do in the following days. His enemy was someone fickle, unstable, intelligent and unfortunately strong; To underestimate it had cost them a ... friend many years ago. They could not afford it this time, they all saw this as the second opportunity, to amend their error and perhaps restore balance to nature.

* * *

Yue was a man, well he considered himself that way. The next day that Kaoru returned from the temple was her birthday. Actually, I just wanted one thing and I did not want to celebrate without it. He spent all day at his side, helping Matsuri, Temari, Gaara and Sasuke when they came to visit her, doing anything. He even went with Hinta and the others to ask them how to relieve a little the fever he had. He woke up in the evening at nightfall with a slight tired smile.

"Yuu" It was all he said before his stomach roared again, he helped him eat and he spoke relieved of the things he had done. Filling the silence, hiding that he was scared, this time he wanted her to lean on him. That's why she closed the door to her father and Sasuke, this was her time with her, she appreciated his concern but ... only Kaoru could understand without speaking what she was feeling.

Besides his pride would not allow him to cry (again) in front of his father, except Sasuke, whom he began to admire for his cunning and his character.

"You do not notice the passing of the seasons here," he commented as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Yes ... I do not even know if it's late autumn or we're already in winter" I kept commenting.

She smiled at him kindly and took his hand, soft but firm. Caressing with his thumb while humming, he could not speak very well apparently, but just listening to it was already a relief.

"he ... now I understand why you almost tied me to bed that time in the hospital, how those bandages stung" Unconsciously he put his hand to his neck unable to look at her.

I should not, but ... I was still afraid. She did not know it but the first night she locked herself in the temple, he waited outside looking at the door, scared because Isamu had said "Maybe he will not come back" That night he called her several times. "Please ... come back ... mother"

And for saying it ... on the 7th day he thought it really was a curse. That maybe calling her mother had attracted a misfortune and ... they had taken her away. It was that night that he could not sleep, when I talk to Sasuke, who unwittingly ... he cried again. And to think that he had treated her so badly, and still I do not abandon him. I did not expect to find relief from his mother's friend.

"I would never leave you, no way"

It was strange, but it comforted him in his way. His hand on his head, just there being the contrast to the cold night, just reminding him that he was not alone.

"How do you know?" I needed an answer, whatever it was that confirmed everything was going to be fine. What was right? What I did not expect was the following.

"Because of the way he looks at you." Sasuke took him for a walk, jumping from the ceiling, confused by what he said, followed him into the night. It was on the lake while they looked at the reflection of the bright stones that he spoke again.

"I've only seen her like that once ... she really loves you." And they stayed there for a while while processing what it meant.

"Do not leave someone you love ..." He did not say more, but he took some water and splashed his face a moment after surprising him. Slowly he smiled at her in such a ... strange and familiar way. He had seen the same smile on his father, one day they went fishing, in his old hometown.

He recognized what that smile meant and he knew that without wanting to ... Sasuke had confessed to envy him. Envy for having the love of his mother, he did not have much time to think about why he proposed training for a while to make him sleep of fatigue.

And that's why he did not want to be seen now, in a way he was protecting both of them from thinking things. Not now, first I wanted him to recover.

"This ... well" It hurt, I could see it, but I was still worrying. So he stayed to sleep that night with her, for once crying with happiness feeling his hands on his head and promising that tomorrow he would be the man his mother needed.

* * *

Utakata did not despise the stay in this place, frankly it was a relief compared to his long journeys. Having to be always on guard while resting, even if I missed the wide green meadows or looking at the sky, this sanctuary had its own charm.

I was seriously considering the offer to live here. In the meantime I saw things develop, it was strange to think that a person would sacrifice so much for trying to save other Jinchurikis. No one in his village had cared for him, other than ... his teacher, or so he thought.

I was curious to meet them, but I was not anxious to make new friends. In case I already had some vibes with these people. The most unbearable was Karin when Sasuke was nearby, Utakata did not find anything good in a woman who offered to bait any man. So I respected Sasuke's patience not to send her away. Suigetsu was a somewhat eccentric and sadistic but not unpleasant companion, encouraged him from time to time to train and at times talk about life in Kirigakure.

I had never met so many people, I usually avoided it so it was difficult to adapt. Although it seemed that Yue was very confident, since the woman returned, it seemed that his new role was to be an assistant. The second day Yue brought him from one side to another through the underground town collecting herbs, food, water and clothes. Visiting people, exchanging herbs for medicine, running back to the side of the woman who smiled at her and although she will not speak, she asked him with gestures to watch over the boy.

I did not see the problem, only it was strange that the woman will treat him with cordiality. The third day Yue stayed with her while he followed Gaara and the others to the temple. It seemed to be the safest place to talk, this time even the spirits manifested there, except for the woman who had probably stayed with the boy.

And Gaara was the first to speak, explaining that Isamu had approached him yesterday to tell him about the plan they had to execute soon. A team would go to Kumogakure, they would have to convince the Jinchuriki to come with them and avoid fighting. For obvious reasons I could not accompany them, so the first team would be Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo and Yue. Sasuke rejected the idea immediately, but Isamu intervened.

"Harumi and Yue can identify the seal easily, the chances of starting a fight with them on the team are minor, if you were in their place, it would take days to just locate the Jinchuriki, and frankly, it's easier for Yue to get closer. before without raising suspicions in Kumo. "

Isamu approached Sasuke and I do not hesitate to give him a zape, which left Utakata amazed by the simple fact of reprimanding him like a child.

"Also, I need you here, it's time for you to learn how to use Kaname's full potential, you and Gaara will train with me while the first team comes back."

"But how daring, hit my Sasuke like that" Karin muttered annoyed

"I understand you're a creepy guy but ... Sasuke is our leader" Suigetsu refuted.

"It's okay" Sasuke silenced any other protest. This time, the spirit of Gaara, Ren, took the floor.

"Isamu, do not forget to mention the communication"

"Ah, right" the spirit responded, sighing "For security, we can not send any spirit as a messenger, so we will limit ourselves to the traditional, we just have to find an animal that does not ... flee"

"I'll solve that with Yue," Sasuke said confidently.

"Well ... I think that was resolved." Kaname cut the silence, seeing that his partner seemed anxious.

"Very well, you can prepare, you will leave tomorrow." said Isamu seriously.

"It's really happening, in the end ... we'll destroy Akatsuki." Suigetsu looked excited, Sasuke took a moment but nodded and the three left the temple. Kaname saying goodbye with a gesture, only stayed in the temple Utakata, Gaara and his spirit.

"Utakata I am grateful to you for your support and I hoped not to have to ask for more but a situation has arisen." Isamu turned to Gaara and began to rub the hundred, it should not be good news.

"We recently received news from an ally, the mission that we found was postponed but it is vital to start now."

Then Ren approached him and bowed as if apologizing, he did not seem happy. "Akatsuki has a ... powerful ally, we have not told anyone else because they could take very radical actions, Gaara agrees to keep this at bay until it is absolutely necessary to reveal it."

Utakata already felt that whatever it was, it could not be good. "We need you to go along with another team to create distractions away from Kumo, we have the advantage, they do not know where the Jinchuriki is, and we think that if you leave impressions of energy and traces that can attract attention ... we will gain time."

"I can do it alone" he replied quickly but Gaara denied it emphatically.

"No, putting yourself in the crosshairs is not the point, if something happens to you, we won't know anything, that's why this team will stay with you, to protect you, however ... you'll have to leave tonight."

And that's how Utakata found himself at the door looking at his team, Temari and Baki saying goodbye to the Kazekage. Looking at the night sky for the first time in a long time, hoping to have no problems and come back. He almost smiled, realizing that he was beginning to see that cave as a home.


End file.
